Hidden Love
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: ENDING chap 9 / KAISOO / Kim Jongin yang sementara berpacaran dengan 2 Yeoja Kakak Adik sekaligus, mendadak jatuh cinta lagi, dan kali ini kepada seorang Namja yg bernama Do Kyungsoo / Ikuti Kisah Mereka / BL / RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Cuaca musim panas di kota Seoul sangat hangat. Para warga Negara yang kebanyakan pribumi berlalu lalang menikmati indahnya suasana kota yang sangat bersahabat. Kota Seoul masih menjadi pusat niaga dan pemerintahan untuk Negara Korea Selatan

Cukup untuk pembukaan yang super singkat ini, mari kita teruskan

Pemuda dengan mata bulat dan rambut jatuh berponi terpogoh-pogoh menuju kesebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar di kota tersebut. Ini kali ketiganya datang terlambat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pegawai toko

"maaf, aku terlambat" ucap pemuda itu, dia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang habis berlari tadi, dia menatap atasannya yang memandang galak

"lagi dan lagi" tiga kata itu yang keluar dari bibir atasan si pemuda

"maaf.." kata pemuda itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

"tuan Park sudah memperingatkanku, aku sebagai orang yang mengawasi semua pegawai dan kasir di supermarket ini dinilai tidak becus dalam menjalankan tugas, padahal aku selalu mengingatkan kalian baik saat briefing pagi hari ataupun saat masa istirahat" jelas atasan pemuda itu, terus mengoceh dan memarahi si pemuda

"…"

Atasan pemuda itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar, dia kembali berujar

"Kyungsoo, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi lain kali jika kamu terlambat lagi, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kamu masih dipertahankan bekerja disini" tukas atasan Kyungsoo itu

Pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu bernafas lega, kalimat yang keluar dari supervisiornya itu paling tidak bisa menenangkannya

"terima kasih" ujar Kyungsoo, dia membungkukkan badan kembali

"baiklah, aku sudah membuka kasirmu, jalankan tugasmu dan layani pembeli dengan baik dan ramah" tutup atasan Kyungsoo itu, dia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih meja kasir tersebut, dia langsung menuju meja kasir yang lain untuk memberikan pengarahan dan wejangan

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai kasir di supermarket tersebut, entah mengapa jabatan kasir diberikan kepadanya, biasanya kasir diberikan kepada wanita atau yeoja. Namun, mungkin si pemilik supermarket punya pertimbangan tersendiri untuk menempatkan Kyungsoo sebagai kasir

Kyungsoo berusaha menjalankan tugas dan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Maklumlah, dia baru saja bekerja selama sebulan lebih dan baru sekali menerima gaji, statusnya masih pegawai kontrak, jika selama 6 bulan dia menunjukkan progress yang baik, maka kemungkinan besar pihak supermarket akan mengangkatnya sebagai pegawai tetap, dengan jabatan sebagai kasir pembantu atau mungkin kasir utama.

"selamat datang" sapa Kyungsoo kepada 2 yeoja yang hendak membayar belanjaannya. Yeoja itu melirik genit kepada kyungsoo, seakan-akan mereka berdua baru melihat kasir namja yang imut dan tampan

"silahkan datang kembali" ujar Kyungsoo setelah dia selesai menscan barang dan mengembalikan kembalian uang kedua yeoja itu

Salah satu yeoja berbisik kepada rekannya, dan mereka berdua dengan enggan pergi karena sudah ada antrian dibelakang mereka

Kyungsoo masih terus melayani para pembeli, sesekali saat kasirnya kosong, dia membersihkan area dibelakangnya yang terdiri dari rak rokok, kosmetik dan barang-barang berukuran kecil lainnya.

Meja kasir Kyungsoo kosong, kyungsoo menuju rak perlengkapan mandi untuk mengecek salah satu produk shampoo dirak tersebut, kebetulan produk itu lagi diskon besar dan akan dibawa di area depan kasir sebagai penarik pembeli

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan membolak balik produk shampoo yang diskon tersebut, disampingnya ada seorang namja yang sibuk mencari-cari produk sabun cair,

"nuuna, apa disupermarket ini menjual sabun pemutih kulit bentuk cair khusus namja? aku sudah mencari-carinya dari tadi tapi tidak ketemu" ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, tentu kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya

Kyungsoo berpaling kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok nuuna yang diajak bicara oleh namja itu, namun dia tidak melihat orang lain, kalimat itu tentu bukan untuk dirinya, karena dia seorang namja, bukan yeoja

"sabunnya berbentuk cair, dalam 10 hari kulit bisa jadi putih.. dan…" namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya, dia berpaling, dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tepat dibawahnya

"maaf-maaf… aku kira kamu itu yeoja.." ujar namja itu sembari membungkuk minta maaf,

"tidak mengapa, lupakan saja" balas Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya kesal karena dikatakan yeoja, tapi sebagai pegawai disupermarket itu, dia harus menunjukkan sikap yang ramah

"Jongin hyung.." panggil seseorang dibalik rak, seorang namja, yang berkulit putih, sangat kontras dengan kulit rekan yang dipanggilnya

"Sehun, jangan ambil macam-macam" seru namja yang bernama Jongin itu, dia protes ketika melihat troli belanjaan namja yang bernama Sehun sudah full,

"ini bukan punyaku semuanya, punyaku hanya 3 barang saja, selebihnya adalah belanjaan milik yeoja hyung yang gatal itu" balas Sehun, dia terkikik sudah mengucapkan kata 'gatal', kebetulan yeoja yang diumpatnya itu berada beberapa rak dari mereka

"dimana Jessica sekarang?" Tanya Jongin malas,

"dilaut mungkin" jawab Sehun asal,

"dimana dia?" Tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini menekankan suaranya,

"disana, sepertinya dirak bagian pembalut, untunglah dia masih datang bulan, jika tidak mungkin…." Kalimat Sehun terhenti, karena malihat rauja wajah Jongin yang sudah berubah

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok, dia melupakan produk pemutih yang tadi dicarinya, entah mengapa ada perasaan yang lain saat melihat namja kecil itu

"hyung, kesini sebentar, sepertinya hyung harus membelikanku ini" ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin, Jongin dengan setengah hati mematuhi kemana sehun akan membawanya, Jongin masih ingin melihat namja yang dikiranya yeoja tadi

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan tingkah calon-calon pembeli disupermarketnya bekerja. Dia beranjak dan membawa Produk shampoo tadi kemeja kasirnya

Kyungsoo kembali melayani para pembeli dan sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kira-kira dimana namja yang dia tahu bernama Jongin itu,

"hyung, disini saja, kebetulan kosong" ujar sehun dari jauh, dia menyarankan kepada Jongin untuk membayar dikasir yang terdapat yeoja dengan dada besar dan terlihat menggairahkan,

"tidak, aku disini saja" balas Jongin, dia mengantri bersama dua orang didepannya, meja kasir Kyungsoo

Sehun memandang malas, dia kemudian berjalan-jalan dirak coklat.

Tiba giliran Jongin untuk barangnya discan, dia terus menerus menatap namja kasir didepannya tanpa berkedip, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo yang ditatap merasa risih, tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar dan dia keringat dingin, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi kepadanya sebelum ini

"maaf, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kamu bekerja disini?" Tanya Jongin memulai percakapan, dengan mata yang masih menelanjangi Kyungsoo

"su..sudah sebulan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dia sedikit gagap dan gugup

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini, aku adalah pelanggan setia supermarket ini" ucap Jongin lagi, dia bohong, dia bukanlah pelanggan setia, dia kemari hanya menemani dan memuaskan nafsu belanja yeojanya yang bernama Jessica

"terima kasih tuan sudah mempercayakan belanja anda ditempat kami" balas Kyungsoo, dia menscan barang terakhir yang dibeli oleh namja didepannya

"totalnya 960.000 won tuan" ucap Kyungsoo menyembutkan nominal yang harus dibayarkan oleh Jongin,

"jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Jongin" kata Jongin seraya mengeluarkan uang tunai dari dompetnya, sebagai namjachingu, dia yang harus korban dan membayar semua belanjaan Jessica

"iya" Kyungsoo berujar singkat

Kyungsoo menerima uang pembayaran dari Jongin, matanya menangkap sosok teman Jongin yang bernama Sehun, dia sepertinya memasukkan sesuatu disaku celananya, barang milik supermarket

"maaf Jongin ah, temanmu sepertinya memasukkan sesuatu disakunya, tanpa izin" ujar Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, dia berujar dengan biasa dan mencoba untuk akrab

Jongin menoleh dan dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun, dia menarik sehun kemeja kasir Kyungsoo dan mengintrogasinya,

"kamu masukkan apa disakumu?" Tanya Jongin, dia memelankan suaranya

"ah.. ini" sehun gelagapan

"keluarkan" bentak Jongin

"baiklah.. he..he…" Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, coklat mahal

"kamu ini bikin malu saja, coklat itu bisa kamu taruh ditroli, biar aku yang bayar, tidak perlu sampai mencuri begini" gusar Jongin kepada Sehun, Sehun menunduk malu

"tidak sengaja hyung, coklat itu masuk sendiri dicelanaku. Sepertinya coklat itu berjenis kelamin yeoja, karena.." Sehun lagi-lagi menghentikan candaannya yang garing, raut wajah Jongin berubah

"sana keluar, tunggu aku diluar, sepertinya Jessica juga sudah keluar, kalian berdua tunggu aku diparkiran" seru Jongin, dia melihat lambaian tangan Jessica yang sudah keluar tanpa memperdulikan berapa total belanjaannya

"baik hyung, terima kasih" ujar Sehun, tidak lupa dia mencomot permen besar khas anak-anak didepan meja kasir dan meletakkannya bersama coklat tadi, tanda bahwa kedua barang itu harus dibayar oleh Jongin

Jongin menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat tingkah temannya yang aneh dan mengesalkan. Sehun keluar sambil berlari dan bersiul riang,

"maafkan temanku yang tadi, aku harap kamu tidak melaporkannya kepemilik supermarket ini" ucap Jongin, dia meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Kyungsoo

"tidak mengapa, aku juga tidak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh supervisiorku, jadi aku tadi sengaja menegur langsung, karena jika atasan atau security yang menemukannya ceritanya akan menjadi lain, mereka semua mencari-cari orang yang sering menyembunyikan barang belanjaan, mereka akan mengambil untung dengan mengancamnya untuk dilaporkan kekantor polisi" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, dia membekap mulutnya pelan, tidak biasanya dia berbicara dari A-Z begini, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, kalimat Kyungsoo masuk ketelinga kanan dan keluar ketelinga kiri, dia hanya fokus pada bibir bentuk hati Kyungsoo yang lucu

"terima kasih" gumam Jongin kemudian, dia tersadar

"sama-sama" balas Kyungsoo, sambil menyebutkan harga coklat dan permen tadi, Jongin kembali ingin membayar, dia teringat sesuatu, kebetulan hanya dia saja didepan meja kasir Kyungsoo

"maaf, apa disupermarket ini menjual…eh.." Jongin ragu untuk bertanya,

"sabun pemutih khusus namja.." Kyungsoo menebak, dia masih ingat dengan produk yang dicari oleh Jongin itu

"bukan.. bukan.. itu anu.."

"sunblock khusus namja" Kyungsoo kembali menebak asal, dia gemas dengan ekspresi Jongin yang terkesan minta dicium,

Jongin menarik nafas dan berujar

"eh… tespen penguji kehamilan" gumam Jongin, suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak kentara

Deg…

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha bersikap biasa, entah mengapa dia khawatir, apa mungkin namja dihadapannya ini sudah punya isteri? Aduh, Kyungsoo galau (?)

Jongin masih menunjukkan ekspesi menggemaskan, dia tidak ingin mengulang kalimatnya tadi

"ah, ada-ada, sebentar" kata Kyungsoo, dia berbalik ke rak dibelakangnya dan sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil alat tes kecil penguji kehamilan

"yang seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih sedikit shock

"sepertinya" balas Jongin, dia memperhatikan merk dan keterangan produk itu, buatan Jepang

Jongin mengangguk dan mendorong alat tes kehamilan itu untuk bergabung bersama coklat dan permen milik Sehun, dengan malu-malu Jongin kembali mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar

"terima kasih, silahkan datang berbelanja kembali" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan semua belanjaan milik Jongin, satu troli penuh dengan 2 kali transaksi.

Jongin mendorong trolinya, dia berhenti sejenak dan kembali lagi menghampiri kasir namja itu

"maaf, kamu belum memperkenalkan namamu.." ucap Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, dia tadi hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dan lupa menanyakan balik nama Kyungsoo,

"namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan nama lengkapnya

"kalau aku Jongin, Kim Jongin" kata Jongin tidak mau kalah,

"kamu sudah menyebutkan namamu tadi" Kyungsoo berujar sedikit bercanda, dia tersenyum

"tadi itu hanya nama singkat saja, aku ingin kamu tahu nama lengkap dan margaku" balas Jongin, dia bangga dengan marga Kim yang disandangnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, dia memberikan aba-aba untuk kembali melayani pembeli, karena sudah ada ajuhma-ajuhma yang mendelik dan memandang galak kearahnya, ingin segera dilayani

Jongin keluar dengan enggan, dia menghampiri Sehun diparkiran mobil, yang hanya sendiri,

"Jessica mana?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun,

"perempuan yang mirip Barbie rusak itu sedang ada dimobil" jawab Sehun malas, dia sepertinya kesal dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu

Jongin memicingkan matanya dan menatap kedalam mobil melalui kaca mobil, yeoja itu ternyata sudah ada didalam mobil, sepertinya sedang berbicara lewat telefon

"sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu.." ucap Jongin kemudian, dia bergegas kembali masuk kedalam supermarket, Jongin berlari kecil,

Jongin menatap dari jauh namja imut yang sedang melayani pelanggan, sudah banyak pelanggan yang antri depan meja kasirnya,

Jongin mencoba berbalik dan berjalan melalui pintu keluar, dia berbicara dengan security agar diizinkan melalui jalan itu, dia hanya perlu sebentar dengan namja kasir itu alias Kyungsoo, izin diberikan oleh si security

"maaf, bisa pinjam ponselnya sebentar, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal entah dimana…" kata Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, dia menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melayani para ajuhma-ajuhma didepannya, secepat kilat merogoh ponsel dari sakunya dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada Jongin, dia sebenarnya heran dengan tingkah Jongin,

Jongin menerima ponsel kepunyaan Kyungsoo, dia mengetik dengan lancar nomor ponselnya diponsel klasik itu dan kemudian dering ponselnya berbunyi, memperdengarkan lagu 'overdose' bagian reffnya

"oh maaf, rupanya ponselku ada disaku, aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap Jongin modus, dia mengembalikan ponsel milik Kyungsoo, dan merogoh ponsel kepunyaannya, dia tersenyum karena mendapatkan nomor ponsel namja imut itu

"sepertinya kamu men-scan barang ini dua kali, lihat.." interupsi pelanggan didepan Kyungsoo, dia menunjuk monitor yang menampilkan harga barang, pelanggan dengan tipe yang tidak mau rugi

"oh, maaf-maaf" kyungsoo membungkuk dan memperbaiki kesalahannya, dia tidak menyadari hal yang dia lakukan, karena Jongin mengalihkannya.

Jongin tersenyum, dia sepertinya membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan mengganggu pekerjaannya,

"baiklah, terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi" tutup Jongin, dia berlalu dan melambai-lambaikan ponselnya didepan Kyungsoo, tanda bahwa tadi hanya modus saja

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kearah Jongin dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, dia tidak ingin dapat teguran lagi dari pelanggan, terlebih lagi jika atasannya sampai tahu, dia bisa tamat

Kyungsoo mendesah sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, hari yang aneh untuknya dan entah mengapa dadanya berdebar-debar, apakah dia sudah jatuh cinta? Entahlah…

.

.

"hyung lama sekali" protes Sehun ketika dia melihat Jongin menghampirinya, Sehun menjilat dan menikmati es krim dan coklat sekaligus, dia masih sempat mengoceh

"diamlah, Sehun.." balas Jongin, dia menatap lagi kearah mobil, rupanya yeojanya masih saja berbicara lewat telefon, Jongin mendesah pelan

"hyung, apa hyung yakin pacaran dengan yeoja tua itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendelik kearah Jessica dimobil, dia menghentikan aktifitas menjilat es krim

"kenapa tidak, apa salahnya.." jawab Jongin ambigu, dia memainkan ponselnya

"apa hyung tidak takut jika adiknya tahu jika hyung berpacaran dengan kakaknya, hyung bermain api dengan memacari kakak dan adik sekaligus" ucap Sehun mendadak serius, tidak biasanya dia seserius ini

"aku akan menanggung konsekuensinya, aku rasa aku bisa menjalaninya" balas Jongin lagi

"tapi bagaimana jika Krystal tahu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal mengerikan yang dia lakukan saat tahu namjanya berselingkuh dengan kakaknya" gumam Sehun sambil menerawang, dia memikirkan yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu membakar celana dalamnya, atau menjatuhkan dirinya digalian jalan yang rusak, atau mungkin yeoja itu meminum racun tikus dosis rendah

"jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, belum tentu juga dia bisa tahu. Aku adalah seorang Kim Jongin, kamu tahu itu" ujar Jongin membanggakan dirinya, dia yakin bisa menjalani hubungan dengan pacaran dengan kakak-adik sekaligus

Sehun tidak berkomentar, es krimnya meleleh

"dan sepertinya, aku akan menambah selingkuhan lagi… mungkin…" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum evil, dia menatap layar ponselnya, dan menyimpan nomor yang baru saja didapatkannya,

'My Namja, Kyungsoo' save Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Hai… datang lagi dengan FF Kaisoo yang baru, FF ini sudah lama ada dilist akun FFn-ku, tapi baru sekarang bisa dipublish, aku bikin FF ini karena permintaan Reader yang rata-rata ingin FF Kaisoo lagi…he…he…

Setelah FF Kaisoo **'Good Boy Bad Boy' tamat** (baru kemarin), aku akhirnya publish FF ini. Untuk yang meminta dan menunggu Skuel FF itu, aku baru sementara bikin, padahal awalnya nggak mau bikin Skuel, tapi karena banyak yang minta jadi akhirnya dibikin juga, baru sementara jalan dan akan dipublish dalam waktu dekat…

Untuk FF ini, seperti biasa aku meminta Komentar dan Tanggapannya dikolom Review, aku bukan tipe author yang publish lama, asalkan ada yang minta FF ini dilanjutkan, aku pasti akan lanjutkan, itu sudah prinsipku. Dan kemungkinan FF ini minim konflik dan akan berakhir di Chapter 6 atau 8 saja, tidak seperti dua (2) FF ku terdahulu yang bisa sampai 19 chapter. Aku juga mohon maaf karena nggak bisa bikin GS, aneh aja… sekali lagi mian…

Tidak berpanjang-panjang, lagi… **Mohon Review-nya**… salam…EXO-L

**By : Fan_dio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya tepat jam 4 sore. Dia sangat lelah, dan sepertinya kasur adalah tempat yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, ibunya sepertinya sudah pulang dari bekerja juga, namun ibunya itu pergi lagi karena suatu urusan

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mencoba melepaskan lelah, dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun entah mengapa sosok namja berkulit eksotis selalu muncul dipikirannya, aneh

Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan beranjak dan membereskan kamar tidurnya, karena tadi pagi dia belum sempat berbenah karena terburu-buru berangkat bekerja, akhirnya sama saja, dia tetap terlambat dan mendapat semprot dari atasannya

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membereskan kamar, matanya menangkap buku tulis SMAnya yang baru beberapa bulan ini tidak terpakai, Kyungsoo memang baru saja lulus dari SMA dan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, dia memilih untuk bekerja dan membantu ibunya yang seorang single parent

Kyungsoo membuka kembali buku tulisnya itu, dibagian belakang buku itu tertulis tulisan tangannya yang sangat rapi, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia membaca :

'aku akan berpacaran diumur yang ke-22 tahun'

Kyungsoo membaca kalimat singkat itu berulang-ulang, saat itu sudah sampai, dia sudah berumur 22 tahun dan kalimat itu semacam kalimat janji yang harus ditepati, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendesah

Sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih belum memiliki seorang yeojachingu alias pacar. Entah mengapa dia sangat dingin dan membatasi diri untuk bergaul dengan yeoja, padahal dia sudah dewasa dan sudah pantas merasakan kisah cinta dan kasih antara namja-yeoja

Kyungsoo membatin, kira-kira siapa yang ingin menjadi pacarnya? Dia hanyalah seorang namja kasir yang ingin membatu perekonomian ibunya,

Perasaan resah dan galau yang menghantui Kyungsoo diselipi oleh wajah namja yang baru kemarin dikenalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin

Ah, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja itu, tapi apa mungkin namja yang terkesan playboy itu mau menjadi pacarnya? Entahlah

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpikiran yang bukan-bukan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Sehun saat ini berada disuatu café yang lumayan ramai. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan menyeruput seduhan mocca dan coklat panas

"untuk apa hyung mentraktirku disini? Tidak biasanya" ucap Sehun bertanya, dia hanya sedikit heran, biasanya temannya itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan yeojanya, secara bergantian

"bukan apa-apa, hanya mau saja" jawab Jongin lemas, dia masih menyeruput moccanya malas

"jujur saja hyung, pasti ada sesuatu" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia memotong potongan besar kue lapis coklat yang mahal, dia memang ditraktir oleh Jongin dan bebas memilih makanan dan kue yang disediakan oleh café

"lihat wajahku, apa ada yang aneh?" Jongin bertanya kepada sehun, dia serius, wajah Jongin memang sendu dan murung

"hm.. wajah hyung tambah hitam saja" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa, dia hanya bercanda

Jongin mendelik kesal kearah temannya itu, sepertinya dia salah orang untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang serius

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun intens, dia mendesah

"baiklah, lupakan masalah wajah… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucap Jongin akhirnya

"membicarakan sesuatu? Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun cengo', dia menghentikan aktivitas makan kuenya

"ya, kamu salah satu temanku yang banyak tahu tentangku, terutama mengenai kakak adik Jung yang kini menjadi yeojachinguku" ujar Jongin, dia mengaduk-aduk moccanya pelan

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, entah anggukan paham atau apa

"seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku berencana menambah selingkuhan, eh.. maksudku menambah pacar" Jongin berkata dan memperbaiki kesalahan kalimatnya

"lalu?"

"aku ingin kamu membantuku mendapatkan pacar ketigaku" ucap Jongin tegas, walau dia sudah sering gonta-ganti pacar, namun dalam hal ini yang mengisi hatinya adalah 2 orang yeoja dan dia berencana menambah lagi

"Hyung ingin aku membantu apa? bisa hyung katakan lebih spesifik…" tanya Sehun, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan,

"aku ingin kamu membantuku mendapatkan namja kasir, yang bernama Kyungsoo, kamu pasti tahu dia kan?" Jongin berujar dan mencoba jujur kepada temannya itu

Sehun hampir saja menghamburkan makanan dimulutnya, andai saja makanan itu tidak enak, dia mungkin sudah melakukannya, matanya melotot tidak percaya

"hyung tidak sakitkan? Dengan namja?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan ekspresi berlebihan, minta ditabok

"kamu bicara apa, perkataanku tadi kurasa sudah cukup jelas" balas Jongin enteng

"kasihan dengan yeoja berdada besar disekolah, mereka pasti akan patah hati.." ujar Sehun mulai lagi, dia menerawang. Sehun membayangkan banyak yeoja disekolah mereka yang gantung diri saat mengetahui jika seorang Kim Jongin berpacaran dengan namja, namja kasir. Atau yeoja itu mulai telanjang dan melumuri dada mereka dengan aspal panas… Sehun mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak

"bagaimana? Kamu mau membantuku kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi, wajahnya serius

"baiklah, aku pasti akan membantu hyung, tenang saja" jawab Sehun cepat, imajinasinya memudar, dia memulai menyantap makanan lagi

Jongin tersenyum simpul

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo terjadwal shift malam, hal ini sering terjadi. Jadi dia harus menyesuaikan diri apakah akan masuk pagi dan pulang sore, atau masuk siang dan pulang malam, ini resiko pekerjaannya sebagai kasir baru

Kyungsoo seperti biasa melayani para pembeli alias pelanggan di supermarket tempatnya bekerja, Kyungsoo sudah biasa tersenyum tulus dan menyapa pelanggan, jadi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian seksi menggoda, menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak membawa keranjang atau troli belanja

"berikan satu BB cream, yang dasar putih.." ujar yeoja itu kepada Kyungsoo, kalimatnya terkesan ketus dan tidak bersahabat

"sebentar" jawab Kyungsoo, dia berpaling dan mencari BB cream yang dimaksud oleh si yeoja, Kyungsoo dengan usaha keras berusaha mencari produk yang dimaksud

"ini, silahkan dilihat dulu" ucap Kyungsoo seraya memberikan produk yang dicarinya tadi

Yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya, tanpa memegang produk kecantikan itu, dia kembali berujar

"dasar bodoh, aku minta BB cream, bukan cream pemutih biasa. Kamu ini bisa kerja tidak?" semprot yeoja itu, nadanya sangat tinggi, Kyungsoo jadi tertunduk dan sedikit malu

"maaf-maaf, aku akan berikan yang lain.." ujar Kyungsoo cepat, dia kembali mencari BB cream yang dimaksud, wajahnya sedikit sumringah, karena menemukan produk yang tertulis besar huruf B sebanyak 2 kali

"ini, silahkan.." lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, dengan nada ramah

Yeoja itu mengambil produk yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo, dia kembali mencak-mencak

"aku bilang tadi BB cream dengan dasar putih, yang kamu berikan ini BB ceram dengan dasar coklat, sangat tidak sesuai dengan kulitku" gusar yeoja itu, kali ini suaranya menarik perhatian pengunjung supermarket yang lain, banyak yang menoleh dan mendelik kearah yeoja itu

"ma..maaf.."

"dari tadi cuma bilang maaf saja, mana manager supermarket ini, kamu tidak bisa bekerja" tukas yeoja itu lagi, masih dengan nada tinggi

Kyungsoo tertunduk, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan menangis,

Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua

"ada apa ini?" Tanya orang tersebut, penampakannya sangat rapi dan elegan, dengan tanda nama yang tergantung disaku depan kemejanya, Junmeyon

"ini, kasir ini tidak becus, aku meminta produk ini dan dia malah memberiku produk itu, kesalahannya tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali" yeoja itu kembali berujar, masih menyalahkan Kyungsoo

"kami mohon maaf, kasir kami ini baru sebulan bekerja disini, sekali lagi kami mohon maaf" balas orang itu, dia membungkuk dan meminta maaf

"sudahlah, sepertinya aku salah membeli ditempat ini, kebetulan saja aku membeli produk kecantikan karena pesananku belum datang dari Paris" tutup yeoja itu panjang lebar, dia berlalu dan keluar dengan langkah cepat

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, akhirnya yeoja gila itu pergi juga

"aku minta maaf, Suho hyung.." ujar Kyungsoo kepada orang itu, orang itu adalah supervisor disupermarket tempatnya bekerja, namun supervisor yang akrab disapa Suho itu tidak membawahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dibawahi oleh supervisor yang lain, supervisor galak. Disupermarket itu memang ada 4 supervisor, dan puluhan karyawan yang terdiri dari pramuniaga dan kasir

"tidak mengapa, aku tahu kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum tulus, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seorang kakak kepada adiknya

"terima kasih"

"namanya Krystal, dia memang terkenal suka marah-marah dan mudah naik darah, mungkin karena dia anak bungsu yang sering dimanja oleh orangtuanya" tukas Suho menjelaskan dengan lembut, matanya masih memandang Kyungsoo yang terdiam

"lanjutkan tugasmu" tutup Suho, dia mengacak-acak lembut rambut jatuh Kyungsoo, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merona, dia sedikit malu

Kyungsoo kembali melayani pelanggan yang sedari tadi antri karena terhalangi oleh tingkah yeoja yang bernama Krystal tadi

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak ada satupun bis yang melaju disampingnya, dia menyusuri jalan seorang diri. Maklum saja, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih shift pagi dari pada shift siang, walau jika pagi hari Kyungsoo sering terlambat, namun dia lebih memilih itu jika dibandingkan harus pulang malam dan kedinginan seperti ini

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya untuk membuat efek hangat, dia memang sedari tadi kedinginan

Dan tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, seseorang menghampirinya dan membekapnya,

"hei manis, berani pulang sendiri, bagaimana jika kamu menikmati malam bersamaku" ujar orang yang membekap Kyungsoo itu, suaranya sedikit cadel, orang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan memakai topi berwarna sama

Kyungsoo seperti mengenali suara orang itu, tapi dia panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, dia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan

"tenang manis, jangan meronta seperti itu" ujar orang itu lagi, dia memang kuat, terbukti dengan hanya seorang diri, dia berhasil memeluk dan membekap Kyungsoo dengan tangannya

"hmm..hmm"

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, dia berdoa semoga saja ada orang yang mau menolongnya

Dan sepertinya doa Kyungsoo terkabul,

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang muncul lagi, dia berteriak gusar

"hei, lepaskan namja itu, sialan.." ujar orang itu, dia sepertinya ada dipihak Kyungsoo,

Orang yang baru datang itu dengan sigap menendang belakang orang yang membekap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlepas

"lari, masuk kemobilku" ujar namja itu kepada Kyungsoo, dia menunjuk mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, pintu mobil itu terbuka, seakan disengaja

Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang lekas berlari dan masuk ke mobil namja itu, lagi pula dia sepertinya kenal dengan si namja, namja berkulit eksotis

Namja yang menolong Kyungsoo itu dengan cepat meninju wajah orang yang tadi berusaha mencabuli Kyungsoo, dan tidak lama, orang itu itu lari tunggang-langgang dan tidak menoleh lagi, Kyungsoo memperhatikan adegan pemukulan itu dari jauh

Namja yang menolong Kyungsoo menghampiri mobilnya, dia tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dan tidak bergerak

"jangan takut, kamu aman bersamaku" kata namja itu, masih dengan senyuman

Kyungsoo diam membisu, suaranya tercekat

"kamu pasti masih mengenalku, aku juga mengenalimu, kamu Do Kyungsoo-kan?" namja itu kembali berujar, dia sudah berada dikursi kemudi, namun dia belum menjalankan mobilnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia ingat sekarang, namja yang menolongnya itu adalah namja yang pernah membeli di supermarket tempatnya bekerja, namja modus, Kim Jongin

"maaf, nomormu sudah ada padaku, tapi aku belum pernah menghubungimu lewat ponsel" lanjut Jongin lagi, seakan-akan mereka adalah keluarga dekat yang sudah saling kenal lama

"terima kasih" akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan suara merdunya kembali, dia mencoba tersenyum

"sama-sama, bukan masalah" balas Jongin, dia suka dengan senyum bentuk hati Kyungsoo itu

Dan jepret…

Kyungsoo sedikit terkaget dengan lampu ponsel namja yang bernama Jongin itu, rupanya dia dipotret

"kenapa memotretku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit canggung, dia memelintir pakaiannya sendiri

"maaf, hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja" balas jongin, dia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya, tampak wajah Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan mata mirip burung hantu

Kyungsoo merona dan tersipu malu, dia seperti yeoja yang baru saja dilamar dan akan memulai malam pertama, ah.. perumpamaan yang berlebihan sepertinya

"kamu tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu.." ujar Jongin memecah keheningan

"tidak usah, rumahku jauh, kalau bisa antar aku di halte bis saja" jawab Kyungsoo, dia menolak secara halus permintaan Jongin

"tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, kamu sekarang adalah namjaku.. eh, maksudku kamu adalah temanku" ralat Jongin, dia tidak ingin mensiasiakan kesempatan mengantar namja imut disampingnya itu

'tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, asal kamu tahu saja, diluar sana banyak namja-namja mabuk, mereka sangat berbahaya" potong Jongin, dia berkata penuh harap

"baiklah.." ucak Kyungsoo akhirnya, dia juga tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya, dia merasa tenang dan hangat berada disamping namja yang baru saj menyelamatkannya itu

Jongin tersenyum, dia berhasil

Dan kemudian…

Ponsel Jongin berdering, memperdengarkan lagu hits Exo

"halo.." Jongin mengangkat telfon diponselnya dengan malas, dia melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo

"halo oppa, oppa dimana? Tolong jemput aku" ujar suara seorang yeoja diseberang telefon, suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo, walau tanpa loudspeaker

"maaf, chagiya… ommaku minta diantar di salon sekarang, besok pagi omma ada acara mendadak" kata Jongin memelankan suaranya, dia takut kebohongannya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, walau memang perkataannya itu terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo yang tepat disampingnya

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, dia sedikit bingung

"hah, malam begini…? setahuku ajuhma tidak pernah mempunyai jadwal kesalon jam 11 malam seperti ini" balas yeoja itu lagi, masih diseberang telefon, nadanya terkesan dimanja-manjakan

"iya Krystal shii, kamu minta tolong pada supirmu saja, aku betul-betul tidak bisa untuk malam ini" lanjut Jongin, dia sedikit berkeringat, karena ada Kyungsoo disampingnya

"oppa, oppa jahat… aku tahu oppa pasti bersama yeoja yang lain, mengaku saja.." seru yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu, dia curiga

"aku tidak mungkin bersama yeoja lain, aku bersama namja.. maksudku aku bersama appa, appa dan omma meminta aku mengantar mereka, mereka ada acara makan malam bersama Relasi Bisnisnya" jelas Jongin, upps, dia salah bicara sepertinya, Jongin membekap mulutnya, sepertinya dia ketularan Sehun

"acara makan malam? Katanya oppa mau mengantar ajuhma ke salon, tapi sekarang…"

"halo...halo… sinyal jelek chagiya, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu… besok aku telefon lagi.. bye.." potong Jongin, dia menutup sepihak ponselnya, dia mengelap keringat yang berada didahinya, entah mengapa dia jadi gugup karena berbohong, dia sering melakukan hal tersebut, namun kali ini dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata, mungkin faktor namja yang bernama Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, huff

Dan tidak lama kemudian, dering ponsel Jongin kembali meraung 'someone call the doctor… bla…bla…' menampilkan nama 'Jessica' dilayar ponsel Jongin. setelah adik, kini kakaknya yang menelfon

Jongin secepat ninja Hatori me-rejeck ponselnya, dia menekan tombol non-aktif dan menjejalkan cepat ponsel itu kesakunya, aman

Hening,

Tidak ada yang berbicara,

Kyungsoo membisu, dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, yang pasti perasaannya mengatakan bahwa namja dihadapannya ini membohongi pacarnya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa was-was, perasaan yang aneh

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat.. tunjukkan arah rumahmu" tiba-tiba Jongin berujar, dia sudah tampak normal kembali, bersiap untuk mengantar Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

Jongin melajukan mobilnya, entah mengapa dia jadi tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo, dia sadar bahwa namja disampingnya itu tahu bahwa dia berbicara dengan pacarnya dan membohonginya

"itu tidak seperti yang terdengar.." ucap Jongin lagi, dia mencoba meluruskan

"apanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dia pura-pura tidak mengerti

"perkataanku ditelefon tadi" jawab Jongin cepat, dia memandang Kyungsoo sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya, membelah malam yang sudah hampir pukul 12

"tidak ada urusannya denganku, tenang saja" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dia setengah hati berkata seperti itu

Hening

Senyap

Hanya deru mobil yang terdengar

"hm, maaf.. apa kamu sudah punya isteri?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, pertanyaan bodoh dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, padahal dia tahu namja disampingnya itu jelas hanya mempunyai yeojachingu saja

"apa? aku?" Tanya Jongin, dia sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan demikian, seakan-akan pertanyaan itu seperti diagnosa yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengidap kelainan pengerucutan alat kelamin selama masa pubertas,

"iya"

"aku belum menikah, aku masih perjaka dan single…apa aku terlihat sudah pantas menyandang gelas sebagai suami?" Tanya Jongin sedikit bercanda, dia mencoba menetralkan kekagetannya tadi

"maaf, hanya saja.. kemarin.. kemarin kamu membeli alat tes kehamilan, tidak mungkin kamu menguji alat itu kepada yeojachingumu-kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos, dia cukup berani menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu

Wajah Jongin merah dan tegang, dia lagi-lagi tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo masih mengingat barang yang dibelinya itu, dia sedikit menyesal, kenapa tidak membeli barang itu di apotek atau toko obat saja, atau menyuruh temannya yang labil, Sehun untuk membeli

"ah, itu.. itu.. pesanan teman saja, aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh membeli saja" elak Jongin, dia kembali berbohong,

"maaf, seharunya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo, dia membungkukkan badan sambil duduk, dia merasa tidak enak, dia mengingkari ucapannya sendiri untuk tidak mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan urusannya

"tidak mengapa" balas Jongin singkat, dia tidak berujar lagi, dia tidak ingin memperpanjang pembahasan mengenai alat tes kehamilan, hal tersebut malah mengingatkannya pada Krystal

Jongin masih terus mengemudi, sesekali dia bertanya kemana arah yang tepat untuk menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan sabar menjadi penunjuk jalan, maklum saja arah rumahnya masuk ke gang kecil dan gelap

Jongin terus melirik kearah Kyungsoo, dia ingin sekali mendekap dan memeluk namja itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia terlalu terburu-buru jika melakukan hal ekstrim itu

Jongin mengambil kertas didalam tempat penyimpanan didepannya, dia sambil menyetir, menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, dia penasaran dengan tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba menuliskan sesuatu sambil mengemudi

Jongin melipat kertas itu acak, dia tersenyum dan sumringah seperti orang gila

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kedua namja yang beda umur setahun itu sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang tergolong kecil, sangat kecil untuk ukuran rumah di kota Seoul, itu rumah milik Kyungsoo

"terima kasih, kamu sudah mengantarku" ucap Kyungsoo, setelah dia turun, dia membungkuk kepada Jongin, Jongin sudah menolongnya dan mengantarnya juga dengan selamat

"sama-sama" balas Jongin, dia tidak turun, dia berujar dikaca mobilnya yang terbuka

"baiklah aku masuk dulu.." kata Kyungsoo, dia ingin berbalik, namun suara Jongin menginterupsi dan menghentikan langkahnya,

"tunggu… tunggu... Kyungsoo ya" panggil Jongin, dia menatap intens Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mematung dan memberikan isyarat ada apa, tanpa berkata

"tolong baca ini.." ucap Jongin seraya memberikan kertas yang tadi ditulisnya kepada Kyungsoo, dia memberikan kertas itu untuk dibaca oleh Kyungsoo, matanya penuh harap,

Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu menerima kertas itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang, aneh

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberikan jawaban, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu kapan saja, asal kamu sudah siap Kyungsoo ya.." seru Jongin, masih penuh pengharapan maksimal

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, dia masih memegang kertas itu, belum membuka dan membacanya

"baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Kyungsoo ya.." tutup Jongin, dan tidak lama namja berkulit eksotis itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan full, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung

Kyungsoo menatap body mobil hitam Jongin yang sudah menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan, dia mengalihkan matanya kekertas yang sudah ada ditangannya

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan slow motion mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan membacanya :

'Kyungsoo ya.. maukah kamu menjadi Namjachinguku? Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu kapan saja dan aku harap kamu mau menerimaku… Kim Jongin'

Degg…

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia seakan tidak percaya, dia ditembak dengan cara Klasik oleh namja yang sudah punya yeoja

Kyungsoo mendadak Galau…

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 2 update, maaf sedikit lama, karena kesibukan yang menumpuk… tapi aku menyempatkan untuk menulis dan update hari ini. Maaf jika Chapter ini mengecewakan… he…he… seperti info sebelumnya FF ini tetap rate T dan chapternya tidak akan sampai 10 Chapter, agar reader tidak bosan.

Terima kasih untuk Reader yang memberikan Review untuk FF singkat dan sederhana ini, karena kalianlah FF ini bisa update lagi

**Review **lagi ya, apakah masih layak untuk diteruskan… salam…

**Thanks To Coment : **

**nisakaisa, kaisooya, lolamoet, DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, ta, Guest, cahayaanjanie, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, KaisooLovers, MyeonSoo Baby, matacho137, , lailatul. magfiroh. 16, beng beng max, Kaisooship dan all favorite dan follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin tersenyum sendiri dikantin sekolahnya, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, si namja kasir. Jongin memang memilih cara lama alias klasik untuk menyatakan cinta, dia menuliskannya disecarik kertas dan memberikan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo, dia hanya perlu menunggu jawaban saja sekarang

Jongin masih asyik tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila yang kehabisan obat, dan..

Brakk… seseorang menggebrak meja tepat didepan Jongin, Jongin sangat kaget bukan main, dia menatap namja yang baru saja membuatnya stroke jantung

"Sehun, kamu ini kenapa?" Jongin memprotes, dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya kembali

Namja yang ternyata Sehun itu duduk di kursi samping Jongin, dia memakai sweater bertopi, dan penampilannya saat ini mirip kepompong albino

"hyung harus bertanggungjawab.." seru Sehun, dia sepertinya sedang kesal

"bertanggungjawab apa? memangnya aku menghamilimu.." jawab Jongin, diselingi candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu buat Sehun, Sehun merengut

"hyung harus bertanggungjawab untuk ini" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia menunjuk rahangnya yang merah dan bengkak, sangat jelas sekarang wajah Sehun yang tidak mulus lagi

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengamati wajah temannya itu,

"maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Jongin, dia meminta maaf sambil menahan tawanya

"hyung terlalu keras memukulku kemarin malam, padahal kita sudah membuat perjanjian bahwa hyung hanya pura-pura memukulku, aku korban dalam peristiwa ini" ujar Sehun mulai berlebihan, dia merasa bagai yeoja yang batal nikah

"maaf, aku kelepasan, aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo betul-betul mengira bahwa aku memang menolongnya dan penjahatnya berhasil aku tumbangkan" balas Jongin,

"aku bukan penjahat hyung.." Sehun tidak terima

"maaf-maaf, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu mau memaafkanku..?" Tanya Jongin, dia kasihan juga kepada Sehun, gara-gara rencananya wajah Sehun yang mulus bebas noda itu jadi lepek dan merah, ini semua demi untuk mendapatkan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, Jongin mencontoh adegan di TV yang pernah ditontonnya, menolong sang pujaan hati yang hendak diperkosa, adegan yang sudah direncanakan tentunya

Sehun berpikir keras,

"hyung harus mentraktirku bubble tea, coklat mahal, permen lollipop, red velvet, dan semua yang enak-enak selama 1 bulan kedepan" ujar Sehun kemudian, terlalu banyak macam makanan yang ada dibenaknya, jadi dia menyingkat dengan mengatakan 'yang enak-enak' saja

"baiklah, deal" kata Jongin tanpa pikir panjang, dia tersenyum, untunglah Sehun tidak meminta yang bukan-bukan, misalnya meminta sertifikat 3 rumah mewahnya atau meminta saham ayahnya diperusahaan

"ok, dimulai hari ini juga" seru Sehun, dia memberikan kode kepada pelayan kantin untuk membawakan makanan kesukaannya dimeja, Jongin yang akan membayar semua itu tentunya

Jongin tersenyum lagi, dia kembali teringat Kyungsoo, kira-kira namja itu akan memberikan jawaban apa? menolak atau menerimanya? Jongin semakin tidak sabar,

"gila.." gumam Sehun pelan, nyaris tidak kentara, kata itu jelas untuk Jongin yang dihadapannya terus menerus senyam-senyum tidak jelas

"hyung, kenapa harus pakai adegan percobaan pemerkosaan hanya untuk menarik simpati namja itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, pesanannya sudah siap didepannya, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan rahangnya yang sakit, dia harus menyantap dan menghabiskan semua makanan tersebut

"…"

"kan bisa dengan menghampiri namja itu dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, aku yakin dia akan mau" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia sudah mulai makan

"ah bukan begitu, harus ada efek dramatis untuk mengejar cinta, aku sedang berusaha membangun itu" jawab Jongin akhirnya, dia memesan satu botol minuman soda

"jadi hyung sering melakukan itu, terutama untuk menjerat yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini?" Tanya Sehun, mulutnya sudah penuh makanan

"tidak, aku baru kali ini melakukannya.." balas Jongin santai

"kakak beradik Jung bagaimana?"

"mereka berdua yang mengejarku, aku tidak pernah memohon kepada mereka untuk menerimaku, aku adalah Kim Jongin, kamu tahu itu.." jelas Jongin,

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, temannya sudah mulai lagi membanggakan dirinya, seperti biasa, tapi menurut Sehun itu wajar saja, Jongin termasuk namja bintang yang banyak diincar oleh yeoja-yeoja genit

"aku masih heran, apa yang membuat hyung jatuh cinta pada namja pendek itu.." gumam Sehun, perkataannya nyaris tidak jelas, dia bicara sambil mengunyah

"this is Love, kamu masih kecil untuk memahaminya Oh Sehun" Jongin berkata dan mengedip singkat pada Sehun, Sehun berlagak mau muntah,

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung" mencak Sehun

"aku masih ragu"

"apa hyung ingin kuperlihatkan 'punyaku', barangku sudah sering tegang, terutama saat melihat yeoja berdada besar" tukas Sehun membanggakan dirinya, dia seperti baru saja memproklamirkan dirinya siap berpoligami

"tingkahmu seperti anak-anak Sehun.." Jongin kembali mengintimidasi

"buktinya apa?"

"kemarin kamu marah-marah sendiri saat menonton siaran Kpop, kamu seperti anak TK yang selalu protes ini dan itu" jawab Jongin enteng

"siaran yang mana?" Sehun masih bingung, dia menonton banyak acara TV akhir-akhir ini

"yang masalah idol Kpop yang hengkang itu"

"oh, yang itu… jelas saja aku protes, aku muak melihat banyak idol Kpop yang hengkang dari grup, dengan berbagai alasan, sakit, honor tidak adil, tidak nyaman… tapi setelah keluar dia malah main film dan melupakan rekan sesama membernya. Padahal member yang lain tidak apa-apa." jelas Sehun panjang lebar, dia mendadak curhat tentang siaran yang ditontonnya

"itu hanya terlihat diluar, siapa yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya.." tukas Jongin, dia malah ikut-ikutan menambah-nambah, dia bingung kenapa percakapannya jadi membelok begini

"bukan begitu hyung, para idol Kpop itu kan ditrainer menjadi seorang penyanyi atau dengan kata lain penyanyi dan dancer dalam grupnya, jadi jika ada diantara mereka yang ingin keluar dan menjadi aktor, aku rasa mereka sejak awal sudah salah, seharusnya sejak awal mereka audisi dan trainer untuk menjadi aktor, bukan penyanyi. Aku menyatakan bahwa mereka-mereka itu egois dan hanya mementingkan materi saja" Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia mulai melupakan sakit rahang dan juga makanannya

Jongin cengo' mendengar penuturan labil Sehun,

"baiklah, aku mengerti, sebagai penonton dan penikmat musik pemikiranmu sangat wajar" ucap Jongin, dia mulai melupakan untuk mengejek Sehun seperti anak kecil, Jongin bingung karena pembicaraan yang mengarah kemana-mana. Jongin menyedot minuman sodanya

"setelah pulang sekolah, hyung harus membawaku ke restoran Italia di ujung jalan" ujar Sehun, dia mulai makan lagi, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi

"baiklah, yang jelas masih ada 2 tugas yang harus kamu lakukan untuk membantuku" kata Jongin, dia meremas kaleng sodanya yang kosong dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, lemparannya tepat sasaran, dua orang yeoja yang memperhatikan lemparan jitu Jongin berbisik-bisik penuh kekaguman, Jongin memang selalu bisa memukau yeoja-yeoja centil di sekolahnya

"tenang saja, yang penting imbalannya sepadan" tutup Sehun

Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang lebih mirip smirk evil

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo gelisah dikamarnya, dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mencoba membatasi diri dari dunia luar, sudah berkali-kali ibunya mengetuk pintu, menyuruh Kyungsoo makan, namun Kyungsoo selalu menolak secara halus dan mengatakan bahwa dia belum lapar

Namja kecil dan imut itu terus menerus membaca berulang-ulang kalimat pendek yang dituliskan oleh Jongin untuknya, kalimat penembakan untuknya. Baru pertama kali dia menerima pesan cinta dari orang lain, jadi wajar saja jika dia menanggapi tembakan itu secara berlebihan

Kyungsoo teringat dengan janjinya yang akan pacaran diusia yang ke-22 tahun, waktunya sudah pas dan seseorang sudah menembak dan mengatakan cinta untuknya, tunggu apa lagi?

Kyungsoo antara senang dan gundah, dia senang karena ada namja yang menyukainya dan dia juga tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya bahwa dia juga suka dengan namja itu, dia gundah karena sangat jelas bahwa namja itu sudah memiliki yeoja, yeoja yang sepertinya posesif dan tidak mau kalah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih ragu dengan pernyataan cinta namja itu, dia takut jika akhirnya dia hanya dipermainkan saja. Bimbang, ragu, galau semua menjadi satu

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, tanda ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Nomor baru :

'pagi yang cerah ya, semoga harimu indah'

'cinta datang tidak disangka-sangka, sayang muncul tidak pernah diharap, yang bisa dilakukan hanya menerima dan menikmati kedua anugrah indah itu, Cinta dan Sayang'

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya membaca kalimat pesan diponselnya, entah dari siapa itu, dia baru pertama kali mendapatkan pesan singkat seperti ini

Kyungsoo mencoba mengecek di panggilan keluar ponselnya, dilist teratas sebuah nomor baru, nomor yang sama dengan pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk diponselnya

Kyungsoo jadi ingat, sepertinya nomor itu dari seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongin, dia memang belum men-save nomor Jongin itu

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, tanda bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk, Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, nomor baru yang sama. Kyungsoo menikmati deringan lagu 'tell me what is love' dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu :

"halo.."

"halo, Kyungsoo ya… maaf, ini aku.. Jongin" kata suara diseberang telefon, ternyata benar, nomor itu adalah nomor namja berkulit tan tersebut

"ya… eh, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia tiba-tiba gugup, tidak biasanya

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara merdumu saja.." ucap Jongin, bernada playboy

"…"

"maaf, aku mengganggumu, kamu sedang kerja atau tidak?" Jongin kembali berujar dan bertanya

"sebentar lagi, aku masuk jam 2 siang" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dia meremas kertas tulisan dari Jongin semalam

"oh, sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali mengajakmu pergi.." ungkap Jongin hati-hati

"kemana?"

"terserah, kemana saja"

"kamu tidak sekolah?"

"eh, aku libur" gubrak, andai Jongin adalah tokoh komik, dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai atas, Kyungsoo malah bertanya mengenai dia sekolah atau tidak, pertanyaan yang cocoknya ditanyakan kepada anak SD

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, dia tahu namja yang berbicara dengannya itu berbohong, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sangat lihai berbohong, walau kadang kala sering keceplosan dan salah bicara

Jongin ingin membahas mengenai kertas yang diberikannya untuk Kyungsoo kemarin malam, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas itu, biarlah namja kecil itu yang membahas duluan, bukannya Jongin sok jual mahal, namun dia merasa tidak enak saja, dia bukannya menembak seorang yeoja, tapi namja… Jongin harus mengatur siasat dengan jitu

"bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu saat pulang kerja nanti?" Jongin menawarkan

"tidak, tidak perlu.. aku bisa pulang bersama Suho hyung, dia hari ini sepertinya pulang kerumah orang tuanya, dan jalan rumahnya searah denganku" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dia seperti yeoja yang menjelaskan bahwa dia akan berkencan dengan namja lain

"Suho, siapa dia?" telinga Jongin merah, dia belum berstatus namjachingu Kyungsoo, namun entah mengapa dia sangat cemburu mendengar nama namja yang lain disebut

"dia adalah supervisor muda di supermarket tempatku bekerja, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku" jawab Kyungsoo pelan,

"apa dia sudah punya pasangan? Maksudku sudah punya isteri atau apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya, pertanyaan yang kurang wajar

"setahuku belum, kenapa?"

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

"baiklah, masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.." Kyungsoo mencoba mengakhiri percakapan yang kemana-mana itu secara halus

"ok, nanti jam 10 malam aku akan menjemputmu, bye.. Kyungsoo ya.."

"tapi.." Kyungsoo belum sempat memotong perkataan Jongin, namja itu sudah memutuskan panggilan duluan, sepertinya namja itu tidak bisa menerima kata penolakan

Kyungsoo mendesah

Menerima atau menolak? Ah… bingung

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin sudah rapi, penampilannya sangat elegan dan berkelas, dia seperti pangeran yang hendak bertemu dengan tuan putri di negeri kayangan

Jongin menatap tampilannya dicermin besar, dia bangga dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya, sangat sempurna untuk ukuran namja dinegeri gingseng itu

Jongin turun dan hendak menuju bagasi mobilnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09 malam,

"eh, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Ibu Jongin, yang kebetulan melintas di ruang tamu, Ibu Jongin sepertinya habis dari Salon tadi siang dan sampai malam hari dia belum membuka penutup kepalanya, sepertinya nyonya Kim itu mewarnai rambutnya

"aku ada urusan sebentar, ada tugas omma.." jawab Jongin singkat

"tadi kamu tidak pergi sekolah?" Tanya Ibu Jongin lagi, dia mengambil majalah Khusus ibu-ibu di bawah meja ruang tamu

"guru-guru sedang rapat, jadi kami diliburkan" balas Jongin kembali, alasan klasik yang tidak pernah berubah

"omma ingatkan, omma tidak melarangmu untuk pacaran, tapi jangan sampai berlebihan, omma tahu kamu berbohong" ucap Ibu Jongin, matanya masih menuju ke majalah yang dia baca

"aku tidak bohong" elak Jongin, dia heran, kenapa kalimat ibunya mengarah kearah kata 'pacaran' apa hubungannya tidak masuk sekolah dengan pacaran, korelasi yang jauh.

Jongin tadi memang tidak masuk sekolah karena memikirkan rencana untuk menggaet namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, dia tidak kemana-mana, apalagi pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan dua yeoja anak keluarga Jung, akhir-akhir ini Jongin memang membatasi dan mengurangi frekuensi bertemunya dengan kakak-adik itu

"baiklah omma, aku pergi dulu" Jongin berujar dan dengan langkah cepat segera keluar rumah, Ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkah anaknya itu

Tepat didepan pintu rumah, Jongin terkaget, karena kedatangan seorang tamu yeoja yang datang bukan pada waktu yang tepat,

"chagiya..?" ujar Jongin kaget,

"oppa, aku rindu oppa" ujar yeoja itu, dia ingin memeluk Jongin, namun Jongin malah menariknya dan membawanya ke samping rumah, sedikit menjauh dari depan pintu rumah

"ada apa kemari?"

"oppa, oppa jahat, aku yeojachingu oppa, kenapa oppa berkata seperti itu?" protes yeoja itu,

"aku merasa aneh kamu memanggilku oppa, kamu lebih tua dariku, seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan noona" kata Jongin,

"oppa bukan hanya panggilan kakak, itu adalah panggilan sayang, dari yeoja untuk namjanya. oppa ini kenapa?" yeoja itu masih ngedumel

"Jessica shi.. kita sudah punya jadwal untuk bertemu, Senin, Rabu dan Jumat. Ini hari Sabtu atau malam Minggu, jadi wajar jika aku mengatakan bahwa kedatanganmu tidak tepat.." ujar Jongin mencari alasan

Yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu mendesah pelan,

"aku tahu, oppa mempunyai jadwal Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu dan Minggu untuk kursus malam.. tapi dengan penampilan oppa yang seperti ini, aku ragu jika oppa betul-betul akan berangkat kursus" balas Jessica, dia memperhatikan penampilan namjachingunya dengan detail dan intens

Jongin gelagapan, dia berusaha mencari alasan lagi

"aku ada acara keluarga chagiya.. lebih baik kamu pulang saja.."

"jadi oppa mengusirku?"

"bukan begitu, aku betul-betul sibuk.. besok aku janji akan menjemput di Bank tempatmu bekerja" jelas Jongin, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan menggunakan jari tangannya

Jessica berpikir sejenak, dia melirik sejenak kepintu rumah Jongin yang masih terbuka, dia berencana bermanis-manis dengan kedua orangtua Jongin, namun keinginan tersebut mendadak hilang

"baiklah, aku menagih janji oppa besok" tutup Jessica, dia memang lebih sabar jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya, Krystal. Mungkin karena Jessica sudah dewasa dan menjadi wanita karir, pemikirannya sudah matang

Jessica pulang dengan perasaan hampa

Jongin mendesah lega, akhirnya yeojanya itu bisa pulang tanpa curiga

Jongin ingin masuk kerumahnya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama 'Krystal' di layar ponsel

'sial.. kenapa selalu begini' batin Jongin, dia mengangkat panggilan itu

"halo.." jawab Jongin dengan nada malas

"halo oppa.. oppa dimana? Hari ini adalah jadwal kita untuk kencan.. oppa ingin aku kerumah oppa atau.."

"tidak..tidak… jadwal kita dibatalkan chagiya. Aku sibuk" potong Jongin cepat

"oppa, jadwal kencan kita hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu, karena hari lain oppa ada Kursus Dance dan…"

"sayang, aku mohon maaf.. aku janji akan menjemutmu besok, hari ini aku betul-betul tidak ada waktu" elak Jongin masih lewat telefon

"oppa selalu mengatakan itu, 2 hari ini oppa berubah, oppa tidak ada waktu untukku, aku ini yeojachingu oppa" bentak Krystal ditelefon

"aku tahu Krystal shi, tapi.."

"apa mungkin oppa sudah ada yeoja yang lain? Yang lebih cantik dan seksi dariku? Katakan oppa.." yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu mengoceh dengan kalimat yang terucap sangat cepat

"tidak sama sekali, aku hanya mempunyai kamu seorang chagiya.." kata Jongin gombal tingkat dewa, jelas berbohong

"aku tidak mau tahu, oppa harus menjemputku malam ini… sekarang aku dirumah" lanjut Krystal keras kepala

"tidak bisa sayang.."

"harus oppa.."

Jongin jadi jengkel, yeojanya yang satu ini memang bebal dan sukar diberi alasan, cantik-cantik sering marah (CCSm)

"halo…halo… kamu bilang apa sayang… suaramu putus-putus, baiklah.. aku akan menelfonmu besok..bye.." Jongin kembali menggunakan cara lama, pura-pura menyalahkan jaringan dan lekas mematikan ponselnya, aman

Jongin memasukkan ponsel kesakunya, dia harus cepat, dia tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang menghampirinya malam ini

'Kyungsoo ya.. tunggu aku..' batin Jongin senang

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin sudah meluncur membelah malam bersama mobil mewahnya, untuk menjemput namja incarannya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo melirik jam di belakangnya, hampir pukul 10 malam, sebentar lagi toko besar itu akan tutup

Kyungsoo masih terus melayani beberapa pelanggan,

"aku menerima laporan, kamu sepertinya masih harus banyak belajar dan mengetahui jenis-jenis produk di supermarket ini" kata supervisor yang membawahi Kyungsoo, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri tepat disampingnya

"iya ajuhsi.." kata Kyungsoo pelan,

"jangan panggil aku ajuhsi, aku belum terlalu tua, aku juga belum mempunyai isteri" jelas supervisor Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung dia curhat bahwa dia belum laku-laku juga

"jadi aku harus memanggil apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya masih dengan suara pelan

"panggil nama saja, Hyun Suk, atau hyung.. jangan panggil ajuhsi" terang supervisor Kyungsoo yang bernama Hyun Suk itu

"baiklah Hyun Suk shi.."

Supervisor Kyungsoo itu tidak menanggapi, dia lekas memberikan aba-aba kepada Kyungsoo untuk menutup kasir dan menghitung penjualan hari ini

Hyun suk berjalan menjauh, dia berpapasan dengan rekan sesama Supervisornya, Junmyeon. Mereka berdua hanya menatap sekilas, Junmeyeon atau akrab dipanggil Suho hanya tersenyum singkat

"ah Kyungsoo, kita sepertinya bisa pulang bersama-sama malam ini. Aku akan kerumah orangtuaku, bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut bersamaku, arah kita sama" kata Suho saat dia sudah berada tepat disamping Kyungsoo

"eh, bagaimana ya.." Kyungsoo bingung

"apa ada yang menjemputmu?" Suho sedikit heran dengan jawaban ragu-ragu Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam, dia teringat Jongin, namja itu sudah mengatakan akan menjemputnya malam ini

"Kyungsoo, kamu melamun.."

"ah, maaf-maaf… tidak, tidak ada yang menjemputku" kata Kyungsoo salah tingkah, dia sudah menutup kasirnya dan memulai menghitung uang hasil penjualannya hari ini

Suho tersenyum,

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dan menoleh kesana-kemari, dia sepertinya menunggu dan mencari seseorang,

"Kyungsoo, kamu mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Suho, mereka berdua sudah ada didepan parkiran mobil dan motor milik supermarket

"ah, tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dia berbohong, sepertinya dia ketularan Jongin

"baiklah, maaf.. aku hanya mempunyai helm satu, sepertinya tidak masalah jika kamu tidak memakai helm, tidak ada polisi patroli malam-malam begini" jelas Suho, dia sudah duduk manis diatas motornya, tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo naik, memeluk pinggangnya dan tancap gas

Kyungsoo belum beranjak, dia masih celingak-celinguk, menunggu seorang namja

Dan sepertinya namja itu tidak datang, Kyungsoo mendesah, dia merasa dikibuli

Kyungsoo bergegas naik ke atas motor milik Suho, dan kemudian…

Sedetik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"tunggu Kyungsoo ya…" panggil sebuah suara, suara namja, suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan entah mengapa dia tersenyum melihat namja yang memanggilnya itu

"tunggu Kyungsoo ya… kamu harus ikut denganku, sekarang.." seru namja itu lagi, dia sepertinya berlari dan meninggalkan mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya

"Jongin ah.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia tidak ingin suaranya didengar oleh Suho

Namja yang memanggil Kyungsoo ternyata adalah Jongin, namja itu terengah-engah karena berlari, dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya untuk mencegat Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya, tolong ikut denganku.. ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan malam ini juga" lanjut Jongin, dia menatap sekilas namja yang berada didekat Kyungsoo

"tapi.. aku.." Kyungsoo bimbang, dia menatap bergantian antara Suho dan Jongin

"tolonglah, hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku.." ucap Jongin dengan nada memelas berlebihan

Kyungsoo diam, dia menatap Suho lagi

"ehm, apa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersamamu, apa kamu bisa menjamin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mendapat masalah.." ujar Suho tiba-tiba, kalimatnya itu jelas ditujukan kepada Jongin, dia paham dengan pandangan mata Kyungsoo tadi

"aku janji, Kyungsoo tidak akan kenapa-kenapa bersamaku.." kata Jongin, dia tersenyum

"tapi kamu tidak membawa kendaraan…"

"aku bawa mobil, mobilku disana.." potong Jongin cepat, dia menunjuk kearah mobil mewahnya yang terparkir manis tidak jauh

"oh, baiklah.." kata Suho, dia sepertinya kalah pamor, dia hanya menggunakan motor, dan namja dihadapannya menggunakan mobil,

"Kyungsoo, pergilah bersama namja ini, dia sepertinya sangat butuh bantuanmu, kamu mengenalnya kan?" Suho berucap kepada Kyungsoo, walau dengan enggan

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanda dia mengenal namja itu

"ayo kita pergi Kyungsoo ya.." ujar Jongin tidak sabar

Dan akhirnya, seperti yeoja (namja) polos yang diperebutkan, Kyungsoo memilih pergi bersama Jongin, bukan karena Kyungsoo _matre_, namun dia mengikuti kata hatinya saja

Kyungsoo menatap Suho, dia tidak enak dengan rekan kerjanya itu

Suho tersenyum, memberikan isyarat bahwa dia baik-baik saja

.

.

.

"kamu ingin meminta bantuan apa kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sudah berada disamping kursi kemudi, tepat disebelah Jongin. Jongin menyetir dengan wajah ceria, deru mobil yang mulus terdengar samar

"ah, tidak ada.." jawab Jongin santai

"maksudnya?"

"maaf, Kyungsoo ya.. tadi aku hanya sengaja, supaya kamu mau dan namja itu membiarkan kamu ikut denganku" ucap Jongin penuh kemenangan

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia sudah menduga bahwa namja disampingnya itu hanya modus belaka, seperti biasa

"apa kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Jongin, dia mulai memancing Kyungsoo

"sesuatu apa?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"apa saja"

Kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan penembakan tidak langsung yang dilancarkan oleh namja disampingnya, 1 hari ini masalah itu selalu mengusiknya, Kyungsoo bingung

"maaf, jika kamu belum siap… aku tidak akan memaksa" kata Jongin, dia tahu arah pembicaraannya sudah ditebak oleh Kyungsoo

Hening

"aku akan memberikan jawaban, sekarang.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, memecah kebisuan

"apa?" Jongin pura-pura bertanya tidak mengerti, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan

"apa kamu serius dengan kalimat yang kamu tuliskan kepadaku kemarin malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia harus memastikan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu

"ah, aku… aku jelas serius"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghambuskannya perlahan

"aku akan memberikan jawaban malam ini juga..." Kyungsoo mengulang pernyataannya

Jongin menahan nafasnya..

"aku…"

"…"

"aku… maaf Jongin ah, 'aku tidak bisa' menerima Cintamu.."

Jgerr…Byuur… seperti air es yang diguyurkan saat Jongin tertidur, Jongin sangat kaget dan tidak percaya

Jongin mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya, decit ban terdengar jelas mengiringi penolakan Kyungsoo

Cinta yang tersembunyi, Hidden Love, yang direncanakan oleh seorang Kim Jongin sepertinya gagal

Jongin mendadak Galau…

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 3 selesai. Cerita FF ini masih sedikit berkembang. Terima kasih tidak terkira untuk Reader yang sudah memberikan Reviewnya di dua Chap terdahulu, **Review** kalian membuat semangat untuk tetap lanjut. Maaf, yang minta rilis NC, FF ini rated T, jadi sangat aneh jika ada NC, kalau menyerempet kesana bisa saja..he…he…

Aku ucapkan selamat untuk EXO yang menggondol 4 piala di ajang musik bergengsi, MAMA 2014… semoga tahun depan bisa lebih bersinar lagi

Lanjut ke FF ini, minta **Reviewnya **lagi ya… aku yakin Reader semua tidak akan menjadi Silent Rider… salam sayang…

**Thanks To Coment : **

**nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, kaisooya, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, ta, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, KaisooLovers, MyeonSoo Baby, metacho137, , Kaisooship dan all favorite dan follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"kenapa?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya, dirinya sangat percaya diri menanyakan hal tersebut

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya meremas ujung bajunya,

"berikan alasan kenapa kamu menolakku?" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia masih belum menerima penolakan Kyungsoo, baru kali ini dia ditolak oleh seseorang

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan,

"kamu namja, dan aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja.." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, jawaban yang sangat berbeda dengan kata hatinya

"ah.." timpal Jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia mungkin telah salah menduga dengan namja disampingnya itu

Jongin menekan-nekan kemudi setirnya, dia berpikir keras,

"baiklah.. maafkan aku. Aku mungkin salah mengerti tentangmu, tapi bisakah kita menjadi teman?" lanjut Jongin kemudian, dia hampir saja menambahkan kata 'teman tapi mesra'

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit terpaksa

"tentu saja, kita teman" kata Kyungsoo kalem,

Jongin mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya juga, jari kelingking mereka saling mengait, tanda pertemanan versi anak-anak

Jongin tersenyum, senyum hambar dan menyiratkan sedikit kecewa, dia tidak begitu saja melupakan penolakan Kyungsoo

"kamu ingin kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu.."

"aku ingin pulang saja, sudah larut malam"

"tidak tidak, aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat, mungkin kamu akan suka"

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, ayo kita berangkat.."

"tapi, aku masih menggunakan pakaian kerja, aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"kamu pakai sweaterku saja dan tutupi baju kerjamu itu"

Jongin mengambil sweater dibelakangnya, dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo,

"maaf itu belum dicuci" ungkap Jongin tidak enak

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, dia memakai sweater pemberian Jongin, walau sedikit kebesaran untuknya

Jongin menancap gas dan melaju dengan mulus dijalan raya kota Seoul. Dia melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo, namja itu diam dan tidak protes

Jongin tersenyum

.

.

"ini tempat apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Jongin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ketempat ramai itu

"ini tempat hiburan, entah namanya Bar, Diskotik, Café… terserah, yang pasti tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menghilangkan penat dan suntuk" jelas Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengikut saja, membiarkan tangannya dan tubuhnya dituntun oleh Jongin, dia baru kali ini masuk ketempat seperti ini, menurut cerita yang pernah dia dengar tempat-tempat seperti ini adalah sarang mesum dan maksiat

"untuk apa kita kesini?"

"santai"

"aku ingin pulang Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, wajah polosnya menyiratkan ketakutan

"aku akan mengantarmu, tapi nanti… setelah kita pulang dari tempat ini, sebentar saja" balas Jongin, dia menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, dia mencoba pasrah

Suasana tempat hiburan itu sangat ramai, maklum saja dijam-jam malam seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi namja-yeoja untuk menghabiskan malam,

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo kearah meja panjang. Disalah satu kursi di dekat meja itu duduk seorang namja berkulit sangat putih, teman Jongin

"hyung.." sapa namja itu, dia melihat Jongin,

"Sehun, kamu terlalu cepat datang" balas Jongin, dia mencari kursi kosong dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk, namja kecil itu duduk dengan rasa canggung

Kyungsoo memperhatikan teman jongin, yang bernama Sehun itu, entah mengapa dia teringat dengan namja yang pernah hendak mencabulinya

"kamu ingin minum apa?" Tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, dia memperhatikan arah mata bulat namja itu yang terus menerus menatap Sehun

"ehm.. Pop Ice ada tidak?" Kyungsoo berujar polos

"Pop ice? Minuman apa itu?" Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya

"apa saja, yang penting manis dan dingin" jelas Kyungsoo

Jongin lalu bertanya kepada bartender ditempat itu, dan sepertinya minuman yang diinginkan Kyungsoo tidak ada

"bagaimana kalau minuman soda saja" tawar Jongin, minuman soda memang disediakan oleh pemilik tempat hiburan itu, selain minuman utama yang semuanya beralkohol

"itu saja" jawab Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo duduk dengan minuman soda, dia tidak dapat menikmati alunan musik yang menghentak, sangat tidak cocok untuknya

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya disudut ruangan, matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat dikenalinya, yeoja itu asyik bermesraan dengan namja, terbukti karena mereka saling menggenggam tangan diatas meja

Jongin berbisik kepada Sehun untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin namja kecil itu diganggu oleh orang lain, Sehun mengangguk. kemudian Jongin dengan perlahan menghampiri yeoja itu

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, kira-kira 5 meter dari si yeoja, dan dia yakin tidak salah lihat, yeoja itu adalah pacarnya, Krystal

"yeoja pembohong.." umpat Jongin, dia merasa dibohongi oleh Krystal, karena beberapa jam yang lalu yeoja itu mengatakan sedang berada dirumah, tapi ternyata yeoja itu asyik berkencan dengan namja lain

Jongin berpikir,

"ah..whatever.." gumamnya, mereka berdua sama-sama berbohong, jadi mereka impas. Dia berusaha tidak ambil pusing, yang penting Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Jongin kembali menuju tempat Kyungsoo dan Sehun

"tempat ini menyenangkan bukan?" kata Jongin, dia berada tepat disamping tempat duduk Kyungsoo sekarang

"sangat menyenangkan…heks" jawab Kyungsoo sambil cegukan, namja itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan centil

Jongin bingung, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, meminta penjelasan

"kamu apakan namjaku?" Jongin meminta penjelasan,

"maaf hyung, dia yang mau mencobanya. Aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi terlambat.. mungkin dia mengira minuman itu adalah minuman Pop Ice rasa semangka" jawab Sehun tidak jelas, cadelnya semakin tidak memperjelas kata 'semangka'

"aku tidak percaya, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo minum sendiri"

"he..he.. aku memang menawarkannya, aku hanya bercanda hyung" tukas Sehun membela dirinya

Jongin menggeleng, dia menatap gelas kepunyaan Kyungsoo, gelas itu kosong

"ayo kita pulang Kyungsoo ya.. kamu mabuk" ujar Jongin, dia memegang bahu kanan Kyungsoo

"pulang? Secepat ini? Kita belum making love Jonah" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar bitchy dan seksi

"Jonah?" Jongin tidak mengerti,

"Jonah panggilan untuk hyung, Jonah Jongin.." Sehun yang menjawab, dia sedikit nyengir

Jongin tidak menggubris Sehun, dia hanya khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, namja itu tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat saat mabuk seperti ini

"sepertinya namja ini curiga denganku hyung, dia tadi bertanya macam-macam. Dia merasa bahwa aku adalah namja yang hendak memperkosanya di.."

"diam.. itu karena kamu cadel dan sangat bernafsu. Kamu gampang dikenali.." potong Jongin tidak sabar, dia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Sehun.

Sehun cemberut dan terdiam

"ayo kita pulang" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun namja itu terjatuh, sepertinya efek minuman yang tidak seberapa diteguknya itu sangat bereaksi untuk Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangkat dan memapah namjanya tersebut, dia melirik sekilas kearah tempat duduk Krystal, yeoja itu masih ada, masih dengan posisi yang sama, dan belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin

Sehun yang menyadari temannya akan pulang, mendadak berujar lagi,

"hyung, ada yang terlupa.." kata Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

Jongin tidak menanggapi, dia masih berusaha memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke mobil dan mengantarkannya pulang,

"hyung, sensitif sedikit kenapa, hyung lupa.."

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah

"ini baru namanya teman" kata Sehun, dia mengipas-ngipaskan uang pemberian Jongin

"hari Senin kita ketemu di sekolah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." tutup Jongin, Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju

Jongin akhirnya bisa membawa Kyungsoo keluar tempat hiburan itu, menuju mobil untuk mengantarkannya pulang

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dikursi samping kemudi,

"hei Jonah… kamu ingin membawaku kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan meracau, dia sesekali cegukan

"kita pulang" jawab Jongin singkat, dia sudah duduk dikursi kemudi dan bersiap-siap tancap gas,

"kamu tahu, aku paling tidak suka pada namja playboy, terutama playboy cap tikus yang tukang bohong.. heks.." racau Kyungsoo, dia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Jongin

Jongin yang hendak menjalankan mobilnya mendadak terdiam, dia menoleh dan memandang wajah polos Kyungsoo yang merah akibat pengaruh alkohol

"jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan Soo, awas saja kamu Sehun, ini semua gara-gara kamu" tangan Jongin terkepal, dia merasa namjanya telah diracuni dengan alkohol pemberian Sehun

"heks.. aku tidak bisa menerima cinta seorang namja yang masih berhubungan dengan yeoja lain..heks.."

"…"

"pasti kamu hanya ingin berhubungan seks denganku..katakan..

"…"

"putuskan yeoja itu.."

"…"

"aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya dihatimu, tanpa ada orang lain.. dan..hmm.."

Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, yang menghentikannya adalah bibir Jongin, Jongin melayangkan ciumannya ke bibir tebal Kyungsoo

Jongin menekan dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo ganas.. dia mencoba menghentikan racauan Kyungsoo dengan menciumnya dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil

Ciuman mereka bertahan selama 2 menit, dan setelah Kyungsoo seperti kehabisan nafas, barulah Jongin menghentikan serangan tiba-tibanya itu

"ma..maaf Kyungsoo ya, tapi kamu meracau yang bukan-bukan.." gumam Jongin, salivanya tertinggal disudut bibir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia seperti setengah sadar, setengah mabuk.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kyungsoo protes, dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya

Jongin terdiam, dia masih belum menjalankan mobilnya, matanya terus menatap Kyungsoo

Jongin berpikir,

"hm.. apa semua kalimatmu tadi adalah kejujuran?" gumam Jongin, nyaris tidak kentara. Dia merasa Kyungsoo berkata jujur saat sedang mabuk, namja itu kehilangan kesadaran dan mengungkapkan semua pemikiran alam bawah sadarnya

"apa kamu juga mencintaiku? Bukan karena kamu hanya menyukai yeoja kan?" Jongin terus menerus bertanya, namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya

"kamu mau menerimaku, asal aku memutuskan yeojaku, begitukan?" lanjut Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo tetap tidak merespon

Hening..

Lalu..

"cium aku.." Kyungsoo berkata tiba-tiba,

"apa?"

"cium aku, sekarang.." Kyungsoo mengulangi kalimatnya, wajahnya masih merah, namun serius

Jongin tersenyum, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini, namja itu memintanya sendiri, dia akan melayani permintaan enak tersebut

Jongin mengarahkan wajahnya, tepatnya bibirnya ke bibir tebal Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo diam dan mematung, seperti menunggu serangan.. beberapa senti lagi kedua bibir namja itu akan bertemu..

Lalu..

Kyungsoo lunglai, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya disandaran kursi, matanya terpejam

"ah.. sial.." Jongin kecewa, nafsu menciumnya mendadak hilang. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan keadaan mulut terbuka, bisa saja Jongin melumat bibir yang terbuka bagai kelopak mawar itu, namun dia bukanlah namja yang tega 'grepe-grepe'saat seseorang sedang tidur

Jongin cemberut, dia membelai rambut jatuh Kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu sepertinya mabuk berat dan tertidur dengan lena. Jongin kasihan, gara-gara dia membawanya ketempat hiburan malam, Kyungsoo jadi mabuk dan tertidur dengan tidak elit

Jongin mendesah, dia kembali fokus untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Entah apa yang akan disampaikannya kepada orang-tua kyungsoo, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan :

'ajuhma, ajuhsi, anak anda mabuk setelah menolak cintaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

atau

'ajuhma yang tersayang, anak ajuhma mabuk, dia mabuk cinta sepertinya, jadi jangan salahkan aku'

Atau

'ajuhsi yang baik hatinya, Kyungsoo mabuk, jangan salahkan dia. Salahkanlah temanku Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mabuk janda, dia memang anak cadel yang tidak tahu diri"

Jongin tersenyum sendiri karena pikiran anehnya, sepertinya dia sudah ketularan Sehun, berpikir yang bukan-bukan

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, dia tidak akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang, dia akan membawa Kyungsoo ketempat lain, sampai mabuk namja imut itu hilang

Yah, Hotel

Lets go..

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"aku terlambat.. aku terlambat.." pekik Kyungsoo seperti yeoja yang telat datang bulan. Dia terbangun dan duduk sambil memadang kesana kemari

Mata Kyungsoo melotot kaget, dia menatap dadanya, dadanya polos alias telanjang. Dia dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya itu

"kenapa denganku? Aku dimana?" gumam Kyungsoo, dia menoleh dan mendapati namja lain, Jongin sedang menggeliat tertidur

"apa yang kamu lakukan kepadaku.." ujar Kyungsoo, mirip isakan, dia seperti yeoja yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya

"aku tidak berbuat apa-apa.. tenang saja.." ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, suara namja itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo,

"tapi kenapa aku telanjang begini, mana pakaianku..?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sepertinya sudah sadar total dari pengaruh minuman keras

"kamu tidak benar-benar telanjang Kyungsoo ya, kamu masih pakai celana. Tapi celana dalammu lucu juga, warna hitam dan ada bintik-bintiknya" tukas jongin sambil sedikit tertawa,

Kyungsoo tidak meladeni candaan Jongin, dia menyingkap selimutnya dan bernafas lega karena celananya masih melekat sempurna

"kita dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia menatap interior mewah ruangan tempatnya

"di hotel"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia baru kali ini memasuki hotel, tidur dihotel dan tidur bersama namja.. ingat, bersama namja

"aku terlambat..aku terlambat.." pekik Kyungsoo lagi, dia kembali rusuh. Karena mengingat bahwa shiftnya untuk hari minggu adalah pagi, dan sepertinya dia sudah telat sejam

"kamu tidak usah masuk kerja Kyungsoo ya. Ini hari minggu" kata Jongin, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap wajahnya

"aku harus kerja, jika tidak, aku bisa dipecat. Tidak ada kata hari minggu untuk supermarket besar" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mencoba mencari kamar mandi

"eh, tapi kenapa kamu membuka bajuku..?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia berbalik dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat

Jongin tersenyum simpul,

"karena aku yakin jika pagi ini kamu pasti ingin berangkat kerja, jadi aku membuka bajumu supaya baju kerja itu bisa digunakan lagi pagi hari.." jelas Jongin, dia seperti mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah 'calon suami yang ideal'

Kyungsoo mangut-mangut, dia tersenyum singkat dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi milik hotel

'ah Kyungsoo ya, kamu memang namja idamanku..' batin Jongin, dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila

Jongin masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo, hanya perlu waktu saja untuk membuat namja kecil itu luluh dan menerima cintanya

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo 20 menit kemudian berada didalam mobil Jongin, Kyungsoo terlihat resah

"bagaimana ini, omma pasti mencariku.." kata Kyungsoo, dia memandang layar ponselnya, ibunya tidak mempunyai ponsel, jadi tidak mungkin menghubunginya lewat telefon

"tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan kepada ommamu nanti.." Jongin menenangkan,

"kamu sendiri, apa tidak sekolah?"

"ini hari minggu chagiya"

"chagiya?"

"apa?"

"kamu bilang chagiya"

"ah, kamu mungkin salah dengar" Jongin ngeles dengan tidak elit, dia memang mengucapkan kalimat sayang untuk kekasih itu,

"aku tidak salah dengar, kamu bilang chagiya tadi" Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah,

"jadi kenapa?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan,

"eh, tidak.. hanya saja terlalu aneh" gugup Kyungsoo. Dia menatap keluar kaca jendela mobil

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja" ucap jongin, dia tancap gas dan melaju dengan kencang

Kyungsoo tidak berujar lagi, dia diam. Entah apa yang akan menantinya ditempat kerja, dia lagi-lagi terlambat, dan terlambatnya itu gara-gara namja playboy disampingnya

Kyungsoo mendesah

.

.

.

"terima kasih Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, dia turun tepat samping parkiran mobil. Supermarket sudah buka sedari tadi,

"apa aku perlu menemanimu masuk?" Jongin menawarkan diri,

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya tinggal masuk saja dan selesai, tidak perlu belebihan" Kyungsoo tersenyum,

Jongin berpikir sejenak,

"baiklah, semoga harimu indah… bye.."

"bye.."

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan. Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya, untuk pulang dan melanjutkan tidur, tidur dihari minggu memang kebiasaannya

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja memperhatikan Jongin-Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Yeoja itu mengamati disamping taman bunga dekat supermarket

Yeoja itu menghentakkan kaki dan mengepalkan tangannya,

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan langkah pelan dan takut, masuk kedalam supermarket. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya, dia hendak menuju keruang pegawai, namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"lagi-lagi kamu terlambat.." seru orang itu, seperti biasa, supervisor Kyungsoo yang bernama Hyun Suk, dia berkacak pinggang

"maaf.." Kyungsoo meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

"kali ini kamu tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, aku akan.." kalimat Hyun Suk berhenti, karena melihat rekan sesama Supervisornya datang, Suho

"Hyun shii dipanggil oleh tuan Park, sekarang juga dikantor utama.." kata Suho kepada Hyun Suk, dia berkata sambil memperbaiki name tag-nya yang miring

"sekarang, tapi biasanya tuan Park belum datang jam begini.." tukas Hyun Suk, tidak percaya

"maaf, aku hanya menyampaikan amanah" balas Suho, dia melirik kearah Kyungsoo sekilas, namja itu masih menunduk

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" kata Hyun Suk, dia melangkah dan kembali berhenti tepat disamping Kyungsoo

"dan kamu, buka kasirmu sekarang.." tutup Hyun Suk, dia lekas berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama Supermarket

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia kembali membungkuk

"terima kasih hyung" Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Suho hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan atasannya itu

"tidak mengapa.." balas Suho

"tapi, bagaimana jika Hyun shi tahu jika hyung bohong.."

"aku tidak benar-benar bohong Kyungsoo, tuan Park memang ada keperluan dengan Hyun, tapi bukan sekarang.." terang Suho, dia tertawa singkat, dan kemudian tersenyum, senyum malaikat untuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum,

"baiklah, silahkan buka kasirmu… pelanggan sudah banyak" kata Suho, dia masih tersenyum meneduhkan

"iya" timpal Kyungsoo singkat, dia mulai memasukkan password kode kasirnya dikomputer

Suho berbalik, namun kemudian menghadap ke Kyungsoo lagi, dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu,

"Kyungsoo.. ehm…"

"iya hyung, kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajah polosnya, mata bulatnya menatap mengharap jawaban dari Suho

"ah, tidak.. bukan apa-apa" jawab Suho salah tingkah, dia kembali tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang pegawai

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Suho yang mulai menjauh itu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan atasannya tersebut, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

Kyungsoo melayani pelanggan pertamanya, seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu bersikap ramah kepada semua pelanggan, baik namja, yeoja, orang tua, dan anak-anak.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia bukan datang dari dalam supermarket, namun arahnya dari luar, yeoja itu sepertinya masuk melalui pintu keluar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang tidak melayani pelanggan

"maaf, ada yang bisa aku bantu.." sapa Kyungsoo ramah, dia tersenyum sembari menatap yeoja berkacamata hitam tersebut,

"tidah usah beramah-tamah.." balas sang yeoja, nadanya ketus dan tidak bersahabat

Kyungsoo terdiam, pelanggan yang aneh

"aku kesini untuk memberikan ini untukmu.." lanjut yeoja itu, dia mendorong amplop coklat diatas meja kasir, dan menepuk amplop tebal itu tepat didepan Kyungsoo

"apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, perasaannya tidak enak

'itu uang, ambillah… dengan satu syarat..." ucap yeoja itu, suaranya kecil, mirip bisikan

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya

"jauhi namja yang bernama Kim Jongin" terang yeoja itu, mengutarakan maksudnya menemui Kyungsoo

Deggg…

Kyungsoo membisu

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 4 update, khusus kepada pembaca yang selalu mengikuti FF yang minim konflik ini. Maaf, jika Chapter ini tidak sesuai espektasi pembaca…he…he… aku juga mohon maaf kepada pembaca yang tidak nyaman dengan penggunaan kata 'kamu'. menurut survey (lebay) kata 'kamu' lebih sopan dari kata 'kau'. Contohnya : Aku Cinta Kamu… he..he.. sekali lagi mian

Sekedar info saja, aku buat FF Kaisoo genre angst, dengan judul 'Jongin-Kyungsoo', Cuma one shoot koq (udah dipublish kemarin)… rencana bikin two shoot, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak memungkinkan…he..he.. yang suka FF dengan genre sedih, dibaca ya…

**Terima kasih** kembali kepada pembaca yang sudah dan selalu memberikan Reviewnya tiap chapter, karena kalianlah aku masih tetap lanjut…

Komentar dan jejaknya masih selalu dinantikan dikotak **Review**… salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**KaisooLovers, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, humairah9394, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, kaisooya, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, ta, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, metacho137, , Kaisooship dan all favorite dan follow my FF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo terkesiap, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata pembelaan dan protes, namun suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan

"jangan pura-pura polos.." kata yeoja itu lagi, dia memasang wajah tenang, datar dan biasa

Kyungsoo menaruh telapak tangannya diatas amplop uang tersebut, dan mendorongnya kembali kearah yeoja tersebut,

"maaf, mungkin noona salah orang.." ujar Kyungsoo, dia mendapatkan suaranya kembali, dia memanggil dengan ucapan itu kerena sepertinya yeoja dihadapannya adalah yeoja dewasa

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan, masih memasang wajah datarnya

"aku tidak salah orang, dan jangan memanggiku noona, aku bukan kakakmu" ucap yeoja itu lagi, dia memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada pelanggan yang akan mengganggu transaksinya

"namja yang bernama Kim Jongin adalah pacarku, namjachinguku.. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariku, siapapun.." tegas sang yeoja, dia seakan menegaskan bawa namja yang bernama Jongin adalah miliknya seorang, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya, walau 'saudaranya' sekalipun

"tapi, aku…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menatap dan membaca name tag di dada kiri yeoja itu, Jessica Jung.

Dan sepertinya yeoja dihadapannya adalah pegawai suatu bank, atau mungkin pramugari

"jangan berkelit, jauhi saja namja itu. Aku tahu kamu membutuhkan uang darinya" tukas yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jessica, dia menatap meremehkan kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya seorang kasir biasa

"maaf, Jessica shi.. aku bukanlah namja seperti itu. Aku memang orang miskin, tapi aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjerat dan memeras harta orang lain" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima, dia mulai gusar, dia berusaha ramah dengan menyebutkan nama yeoja itu (sesuai name tagnya)

"aku namja, dan dia juga namja. tidak mungkin kami sesama namja saling menyukai.." lanjut Kyungsoo lagi

"apapun bisa terjadi didunia ini. Kamu masih muda, carilah incaran lain, jangan Jongin. dia sudah memilikiku.." cibir Jessica,

"asal anda tahu saja, aku hanya berteman dengan Jongin, tidak lebih.. aku.." Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, hampir saja dia keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ditembak dan dia menolaknya

"jangan menyangkal. Aku tahu dari wajah dan gerak tubuhmu.. kamu menyukai Jongin. Aku mengamati kebersamaan kalian, dan bukan hanya sekali, namun 2 kali" jelas Jessica, dia melewatkan pekerjaannya dihari minggu untuk memasukkan uang baru di mesin ATM. Jessica memang bekerja di sebuah bank swasta

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menggosok-gosok jarinya di ujung baju kerjanya, dia gugup

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama disini… jangan munafik, terima saja uang ini dan lakukan syarat yang aku minta. Jumlah uang diamplop ini lebih banyak dari gajimu selama 2 tahun bekerja sebagai kasir" seru Jessica, dia berucap merendahkan. Sikap dewasanya mendadak hilang, dia kembali mensodorkan amplop uang tersebut kepada Kyungsoo

"aku pergi dulu.." tutup Jessica, dia lekas meloyor pergi. Tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin menerima uang tersebut

"tunggu, anda salah sangka padaku… aku tidak.. ah.." panggil Kyungsoo, dia lalu menghentikan kalimatnya, karena yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu sudah sangat jauh dan sudah ada pelanggan yang ingin membayar barang belanjaannya

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia lekas menyimpan amplop pemberian yeoja itu didalam tempat penyimpanan uang kasirnya, dia akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin

Kyungsoo kembali melayani pembeli dengan perasaan tidak tenang dan gelisah

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Minggu siang yang cerah. Jongin membaca malas isi pesan singkat dari yeojanya, Krystal. Pesan dari anak bungsu Jung itu datang bertubi-tubi, dia menagih janji Jongin untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Jadi sepertinya ' bobo ganteng' yang direncanakan oleh Jongin akhirnya gagal total

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin sudah sampai dikediaman keluarga Jung. Dia tidak lekas masuk, dia mengamati dari luar, siapa tahu saja sosok kakak Krystal, yaitu Jessica tiba-tiba muncul juga. Jika hal itu terjadi bakal ada bencana besar melebihi perang dunia I dan II

"oppa, kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba muncul disamping Jongin, dia Nampak cantik dengan pita biru dan dress warna senada

"ah, tidak" jawab Jongin, dia meneliti keberbagai arah, dan sepertinya sosok Jessica sedang tidak ada. Yah beginilah rumit dan sulitnya menjalani hubungan dengan kakak adik sekaligus

"baiklah oppa, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Krystal mendadak manja, seperti biasa itulah caranya untuk membuat namja bertekuk lutut

"kita kepusat perbelanjaan saja" jawab Jongin, masih dengan nada malas yang sangat kentara

"membosankan, disana terlalu ramai"

"jadi?"

"bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel saja oppa. Disana sunyi dan kita bisa.." kalimat Krystal mendadak terhenti, dia melihat mimik wajah Jongin yang berubah

"apa kamu ingin menjebakku lagi?" Jongin bertanya dengan pandangan serius

"menjebak apa oppa? Oppa ini bicara apa.." ucap Krystal dengan nada tinggi, gaya bermanja rianya tidak mempan

Jongin terdiam dan berpikir sejenak

"kita ke café saja, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.." lanjut Jongin, dia lalu menarik pelan tangan Krystal, yeoja itu terpaksa ikut saja. Rencananya untuk berlovey dovey di hotel mendapati jalan buntu

Jongin dan Krystal duduk manis di mobil milik Jongin, mobil Jongin itu meluncur mulus menuju café yang biasa mereka datangi. Dalam proses menuju café itu, Krystal terus menerus bermanja ria, dia memegang dan memeluk lengan kanan Jongin

Krystal memang tidak ingin kehilangan namja berkulit seksi itu

.

.

"untuk apa kita kesini oppa? Bermesraan ditempat seperti ini sangat tidak membuat nyaman" ucap Krystal saat dia dan Jongin telah sampai dicafe yang mereka tuju

Jongin menghela nafas singkat

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." kata Jongin, dia memasang wajah serius. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sempat lama terlupa olehnya

"ini.. kamu tes sekarang, di toilet café ini" lanjut Jongin, dia memberikan benda kecil putih kepada Krystal

Krystal ternganga, dia kaget dengan benda yang diberikan oleh pacarnya tersebut, dia juga agak melupakan pernah memesan benda itu

"tapi…" Krystal ragu

"kamu pernah menyuruhku membeli ini kan? Tes sekarang.." Jongin kembali menyodorkan benda itu. Benda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah alat tes kecil penguji kehamilan, yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu di supermarket

"tapi oppa, aku…"

"begini Krystal shi.. aku tidak pernah merasa pernah melakukan 'hal itu' kepadamu. Jadi coba tes sekarang, jika hasilnya positif kita akan mengetesnya lagi melalui dokter di klinik" jelas Jongin.

"oppa memang melakukan itu padaku, waktu itu oppa mabuk dan tidak ingat apa-apa. kita melakukannya di hotel, oppa" kata Krystal, dia menatap wajah namjanya intens

"jika memang kamu hamil dan anak yang ada dikandunganmu itu adalah anakku, aku akan bertanggungjawab.." ungkap Jongin gentleman, dia serius

"namun ternyata jika kamu hamil dan anak itu bukan anakku, kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya…" lanjut Jongin, dia secara tidak langsung melayangkan ancaman secara halus

Krystal terdiam, dia tidak mampu berkomentar

"kenapa oppa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini, biasanya oppa tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Apa oppa sudah menemukan yeoja lain diluar sana?" Krystal mendadak emosional, dia memakai cara dan jurus lamanya, yaitu menuduh bahwa Jongin punya selingkuhan

"aku hanya tidak ingin menanggung sesuatu yang tidak kuperbuat, tolonglah kamu dewasa sedikit.." kata Jongin membela diri, yeojanya itu memang agak labil meledak-ledak, sangat berbeda dengan sikap kakak perempuannya

"aku tidak ingin tes sekarang. Jika memang aku hamil, yang pasti anak itu adalah anak oppa, bukan anak namja lain..' tutup Krystal, dia lalu berdiri, meneguk cepat minumannya dan berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dia tidak mengejar yeoja tersebut seperti yang banyak terjadi di drama-drama melankolis yang pernah ditontonnya

Jongin mengambil kembali alat tes kecil penguji kehamilan tersebut dan memasukkannya kesakunya. Dia agak curiga dengan tingkah dan gelagat Krystal, terlebih lagi kemarin malam dia memergoki yeoja itu bersama namja lain. Walau memang mereka berdua sama-sama berbohong tentunya

Jongin entah mengapa teringat Kyungsoo, cinta tersembunyinya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Tepat pukul 04 sore, Kyungsoo menutup kasirnya, dia tidak lupa memasukkan amplop uang pemberian yeoja yang bernama Jessica di tas punggung yang biasa dia bawa

Entah mengapa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat kerja, mungkin dikarenakan ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh Jessica untuknya, yeoja itu pastilah pacar Jongin, dia pernah mendengar nama yeoja itu disebut saat Jongin sedang menelfon

"uang penjualan kasirmu untuk hari ini minus. Kekurangannya adalah 100.500 won.." ucap Hyun Suk, supervisor Kyungsoo. Namja tua itu menghitung uang hasil klerek kasir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendesah, mungkin karena pikirannya sedang kacau, jadi kemungkinan dia salah kembalian dan membuat uang hasil penjulan dikasirnya berkurang,

"kekurangan tersebut akan dipotong lewat gajimu" lanjut Hyun Suk, dia memasang wajah galak dan merendahkan

"baiklah.."

"jangan berucap baik-baik saja. Kamu tahu uang hasil penjualan hari ini adalah tanggungjawabku, jika ada kekurangan seperti ini, maka aku yang terlebih dahulu kena marah, walaupun gajimu dipotong, tapi dampak awalnya terkena kepadaku, kamu tahu itu.." tukas Hyun Suk dengan nada tinggi, dia protes dengan kinerja Kyungsoo yang mengalami perlambatan

"maafkan aku.." ucap Kyungsoo seperti biasa, dia membungkuk singkat

"tuan Park sudah mengingatkanku… aku diminta untuk.." kata kata kasar yang hendak dilontarkan oleh supervisor Kyungsoo itu mendadak berhenti, karena dia melihat rekan supervisornya yang selalu datang saat dia memarahi Kyungsoo

"jangan terlalu menekan Kyungsoo, dia pegawai baru" kata Suho tiba-tiba, dia memegang Pundak Kyungsoo dan mencoba memberikan energy semangat untuknya

"kamu selalu datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Kyungsoo ini anak buahku, aku yang bertanggungjawab dengan kinerjanya. Kamu urus saja pramuniaga dan kasir dibawahmu.. Kyungsoo adalah urusanku" ketus Hyun Suk, dia tidak mau kalah dan mengalah kali ini

"kalau bergitu bagaimana jika kita bertukar, aku yang akan membawahi Kyungsoo dan kamu bebas memilih salah satu kasir pengganti Kyungsoo. Bagaimana?" tawar Suho, dia tidak tega jika hampir tiap hari Kyungsoo selalu kena semprot oleh namja jelek dan tua dihadapannya

Hyun Suk berpikir keras,

"sepertinya kamu suka dengan anak baru ini, ambil saja dia. Aku sudah bosan memarahinya… kalau bisa aku tidak ingin menukarnya, kamu bawahi saja dia tanpa ada penukaran" kata Hyun Suk, dia mendelik kearah Kyungsoo yang menunduk

"baiklah, deal.." ujar Suho semangat,

"aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan tuan Park, dan bagaimana dengan kekurangan kasirmu.."

"berapa kekurangannya, aku yang akan membayarnya.." potong Suho, dia menatap layar monitor Komputer

"100.500 won"

Suho lalu mengeluarkan uang didompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hyun Suk. Supervisor arogan itu menerimanya dengan tersenyum, uang hasil kasir Kyungsoo sudah pas

"tapi hyung.. tidak, jangan… lebih baik gajiku yang dipotong hyung.." protes Kyungsoo, dia mencoba menahan Suho untuk membayar kekurangan uang hasil penjulaannya

"tidak mengapa kyungsoo ah, gajimu tidak seberapa, kalau dipotong lagi.. akan tambah kurang, apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan ommamu" jelas Suho, dia tersenyum, menampilkan senyum malaikat yang biasa disematkan orang-orang padanya

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia tidak mungkin bisa mencegah lagi keinginan Suho untuk membantunya, Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak dan merepotkan

"baiklah, keputusan yang bagus.." tutup Hyun Suk, dia lalu pergi dengan membawa hasil penjulan Kyungsoo dan kasir lain dibawah kendalinya.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku selalu merepotkan hyung.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dia menunduk, mirip yeoja yang baru saja ditembak

"tidak mengapa, lupakanlah" Suho berujar menenangkan, dia kembali tersenyum simpul

Suho sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya waktunya kurang tepat, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan Suho, seorang namja di luar supermarket memperhatikan sedari tadi, secara detail moment-moment Kyungsoo bersama supervisor barunya. Namja itu adalah Jongin

'sepertinya namja itu suka dengan Kyungsoo' batin Jongin, dia menebak dari tingkah laku dan gelagat namja yang bernama Suho itu, terutama tatapan matanya. Jongin adalah seorang namja, jadi dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tingkah dan kelakukan seorang namja jika sedang jatuh cinta

.

.

o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo keluar dengan langkah gontai, hari yang buruk untuknya, kecuali pergantian Suho menjadi supervisor yang membawahinya, dia sangat bersyukur dengan hal tersebut

Kyungsoo masih berjalan dan dikagetkan oleh namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya,

"ah, Jongin.." Kyungsoo memasang tampang O_O khasnya

"maaf jika membuatmu terkaget.." sapa Jongin ramah, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo

Dan tanpa terduga, Kyungsoo berusaha dan menepis pengangan tangan Jongin itu,

"kita belum ada ikatan apa-apa" jelas Kyungsoo, dia menjawab pertanyaan tersirat yang mungkin dilontarkan Jongin dibenaknya

"aku hanya memegang tanganmu, sebagai teman tentunya" balas Jongin, dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan sedingin ini padanya

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar

"tolong jauhi aku.."

Deeg… Jongin terkesiap, dia mungkin salah dengar dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang tidak terduga

"apa?"

"tolong jauhi aku Jongin ah.." ulang Kyungsoo, dia menatap lurus kedepan dan mengabaikan Jongin

"kenapa tiba-tiba, kamu sudah janji akan menjadi temanku Kyungsoo ya… dan sekarang kamu ingin aku menjauhimu, ada apa?" Jongin berargumentasi, sekaligus bertanya

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia terdiam seribu bahasa

Jongin mencoba menangkap arah dan kalimat Kyungsoo tadi

"kamu menyukaiku Kyungsoo ya, kamu sudah mengakuinya sendiri.."

"kapan?"

"kemarin malam, apa aku harus memberikanmu minuman keras dan membuatmu bicara jujur"

Kyungsoo mendengus,

"kamu mempercayai perkataan orang mabuk, itu sama saja kamu mengatakan bahwa kucing bisa melahirkan anak tikus…" elak Kyungsoo

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"kamu lucu Kyungsoo ya, itu yang membuat aku suka padamu.." terang Jongin, diselingi tawa pendek

"jangan bercanda, aku tidak main-main Jongin ah.. maaf, aku harus pulang, aku tidak ingin omma semakin khawatir karena aku semalaman tidak pulang.." kata Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung dia menyalahkan Jongin yang membawanya ke hotel dan mereka tidur bersama

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, rupanya namja kecil dan imut dihadapannya benar-benar tidak bercanda

"tolonglah Kyungsoo ya, apa salahku… katakanlah, aku bisa menerima jika kamu menolakku, tapi please.. jangan suruh aku menjauhimu, kita bisa menjadi teman, teman baik" mohon Jongin, dia butuh penjelasan sekarang

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, dia memejamkan matanya, seakan sedang bermeditasi singkat

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan dan menjauh, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian

Jongin tidak menyerah, dia namja yang mempunyai semangat juang yang tinggi, dia tidak begitu saja membiarkan Kyungsoo menggantungnya, tanpa penjelasan

"Kyungsoo tunggu, kamu harus menjelaskan padaku, ini aneh… ada apa sebenarnya.." Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo, dia lalu memegang dan menarik pelan lengan kecil namja itu

Dan deegg…

Kyungsoo menangis, bekas air matanya yang diusap menggunakan telapak tangan masih menyisakan bekas

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu menangis..?" Jongin semakin yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi

"apa ada namja lain yang mengintimidasimu?" tebak Jongin asal, dia teringat dengan namja yang bernama Suho, namja berkulit putih dan berwajah malaikat

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengusap kembali wajahnya

"jangan seperti ini, tolong katakanlah…" paksa Jongin, dia tidak menyerah untuk membuat Kyungsoo buka suara

Kyungsoo berpikir, dia menarik nafas sangat dalam dan menghembuskannya sangat pelan, dia berusaha mendapatkan ketenangan melalui senam nafas tersebut

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa tahan untuk menyimpannya lama-lama, dia menarik tas punggungnya, membuka zipper tas itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana

"ini, ambil ini… kembalikan kepada yeoja tersebut, dia pacarmu.. pacarmu yang sah. Katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain, dan aku bukanlah namja yang silau dengan uang" seru Kyungsoo akhirnya, dia memberikan amplop uang pemberian yeoja Jongin

Jongin terkesiap, tangannya diraih oleh Kyungsoo dan dijejalkan amplop uang tersebut

"ini.. ini dari siapa? katakan Kyungsoo ya.." ucap Jongin, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut,

"yang pasti dari yeojamu, dia yeoja yang dewasa, aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa berpacaran dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darimu.." jawab Kyungsoo, masih ambigu

"namanya siapa?"

Jongin menatap amplop coklat tersebut, dia menemukan nama Bank dan alamatnya di sudut kanan bawah amplop itu, dia langsung teringat dengan yeoja sulung keluarga Jung

"apa namanya Jessica?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu, dia takut menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo dengan menyebutkan nama yeoja tersebut

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,

"ahh.." Jongin menggeleng dan memegang kepalanya, dia mendadak gusar. Ternyata yeojanya itu sudah mengancam Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi was-was sendiri, bagaimana yeoja itu tahu jika dirinya sedang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo? Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang

"tenang saja, kamu jangan khawatir dengan ancaman Jessica, dia bukan apa-apaku" ujar Jongin, nadanya geram

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, dia menatap Jongin sekilas dan lekas melangkahkan kakinya lagi

"Kyungsoo ya, tunggu…"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, dia menangkap sosok namja atasannya yang sepertinya akan pergi dengan menggunakan motornya, dan kebetulan namja itu sendiri,

"Suho hyung, aku ikut, antarkan aku di halte bis diujung sana.." ucap Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, dia menghentikan motor milik Suho

Suho secara otomatis menghentikan motornya

"…"

Tanpa malu dan ragu seperti yang lalu-lalu, Kyungsoo lalu naik diboncengan belakang Suho. Memeluk pinggang namja tersebut dan memberikan aba-aba untuk kembali jalan

Suho tersenyum senang, tidak biasanya namja tersebut bersikap demikian, dia melajukan motornya pelan, membungkukan kepala singkat kearah Jongin yang mematung tidak percaya

Suho dan Kyungsoo menjauh, sosok mereka berdua mirip pasangan namja yeoja yang hendak berkencan

Jongin mematung, wajahnya datar dan tidak percaya. Sangat jelas bahwa dia cemburu, cemburu tingkat akut sepertinya

Jongin mengusap dan mengacak rambutnya kasar

"ahhh….. sial…" rutuk Jongin, dia seperti baru saja kena diagnosa terkena impoten secara mendadak

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu.." gumam Jongin pelan

Namja tersebut lalu berlari dan menghampiri mobilnya, dengan tangan memegang amplop uang milik Jessica, yeoja pengacau dan perusak

.

.

.

"bagus sekali hyung mengajakku, apa kita akan pergi ke restoran mahal dan menggoda yeoja-jeoja dengan celana kesempitan itu.." ucap seorang namja berkulit putih, namja itu saat ini bersama Jongin, didalam mobil

"diamlah Oh sehun, ikut saja" jawab Jongin singkat

Namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu cemberut

"hyung tidak lupakan, jika selama sebulan ini hyung akan mentraktirku makanan yang enak-enak.." jelas Sehun mengingatkan,

"ya, tapi bukan mentraktirmu jajan yeoja-jeoja kesempitan.." balas Jongin, dia tidak memandang rekannya itu, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengemudinya

Sehun tambah cemberut

"untung saja wajahku yang putih dan mulus ini kembali sediakala, jika tidak mungkin dunia ini akan kehilangan satu namja tampannya" terawang Sehun, dia mulai berlebihan kembali. Dia memegang pelan rahahangnya yang mulai sembuh

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas,

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana hyung" Tanya Sehun, dia mencoba serius

"kita akan ketempat kerja Jessica.." jawab Jongin,

"eh, bukannya ini hari minggu hyung"

"ternyata otakmu jalan juga"

Sehun kembali cemberut

"kita kerumahnya.."

"eh, apa hyung tidak takut bakal ketemu dengan adiknya. Dia mirip serigala betina jika sedang marah hyung…auuu" sahut Sehun menirukan auman serigala, sambil merinding disko

"aku yakin Krystal tidak ada dirumah.."

"kenapa hyung bisa seyakin itu?"

"aku hanya menebak, dia pasti saat ini sedang berkencan dengan namja lain"

Sehun cengo'

"jadi hyung diduakan? Begitu?"

"bisa dikatakan demikian"

"apa hyung tidak marah, hyung kan playboy nomor dua disekolah"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun

"tidak mengapa, aku tidak masalah. Aku mempunyai rencana lain untuk Krystal. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin menemui Jessica"

"oh, apa hyung ingin minta jatah? Seharusnya hyung tidak mengajakku, aku hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk dan menjadi penunggu kesepian… " sahut Sehun, dia mulai melantur lagi

"jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Aku bukan tipe namja yang seperti itu. Aku mengajakmu karena setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan mengajakmu makan.. sesuai janjiku" jelas Jongin

Sehun bersorak girang, ingin rasanya dia memeluk dan mencium Jongin, saking senangnya

"eh, hyung.. jika diperhatikan si Jessica itu pertumbuhan buah dadanya berkembang pesat, apa dia suntik silikon?" kata Sehun menebak-nebak asal

"mana aku tahu, tanyakan sendiri padanya.." sahut Jongin, dia kembali teringat dengan Kyungsoo, kira-kira namja itu sedang apa sekarang? Apakah dia sedang bermesraan dengan Suho disemak-semak yang gatal? Atau ber'ehem' dipinggir pantai yang sepi?

"aku juga merasakan perubahan wajah yeoja itu yang sangat berubah drastis hyung, apa dia operasi plastik?" Sehun masih menerawang

Jongin tidak menjawab, jika meladeni setiap kalimat-kalimat Sehun, dapat dipastikan akan membuat kepala pusing, kolesterol meninggi, tekanan darah meningkat dan golongan darah yang awalnya A akan berubah ke O secara mendadak

Sehun terdiam, dia sadar kalimatnya tidak akan ditanggapi lagi oleh Jongin

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan full,

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun sampai dikediaman keluarga Jung beberapa menit kemudian. Dan sesuai tebakan Jongin, yeoja sulung keluarga Jung ada ditempat. Sepertinya yeoja itu baru saja pulang dan keluar dari mobilnya

"oppa, aku senang oppa datang.." sapa Jessica dengan wajah penuh senyum

Jongin tidak menanggapi, dia masih saja aneh dipanggil oppa oleh Jessica yang notabene lebih tua darinya itu

"oppa, peluk aku.." Jessica mendadak manja, dia tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang terkikik geli memperhatikan noona-noona genit dihadapannya

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi, dia menarik tangan Jessica dan membawanya disamping mobilnya yang agak tersembunyi

"aku tidak akan berlama-lama… ambil ini" seru Jongin to the point, dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi

"apa ini..?" Tanya Jessica tidak mengerti, namun raut wajahnya berubah, dia sangat mengenali benda yang dijejalkan oleh Jongin ketangannya, amplop uang pemberiannya untuk Kyungsoo

"ambil kembali, itu punyamu.."

"tapi oppa, aku…" Jessica mulai gelagapan, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa

Jongin menarik nafas dan kembali berujar singkat

"KITA PUTUS…"

Brugh… dunia indah Jessica seakan runtuh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 5 terpublish, maaf agak sedikit lama… yang request FF, maaf ... requestnya ditampung dulu ya. Karena udah menumpuk banyak ini, he…he… aku akan menyelesaikan FF ini dulu, setelah tamat baru bikin FF lagi, mungkin juga ada selingan FF lain, tapi cuma oneshoot mungkin ya, seperti FF Kaisoo 'Jongin-Kyungsoo' yang cuma sekali chapter aja… sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pembaca yang memberikan sepatah-kata lewat **Review**nya, Itu salah satu cara agar author semangat lanjutkan FFnya

RnC lagi ya… salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**KaisooLovers, metacho137, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, humairah9394, me1214, NatasyaNs, t.a, maple fujoshi2309, mrblackJ, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, kaisooya, Kaisooship, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, , all favorite and follow my FF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jessica mematung dan memandang tidak percaya. Biasanya dia yang akan melontarkan kalimat putus untuk para mantan-mantannya, tapi sekarang dia yang diputuskan

"tidak, aku tidak ingin putus.." ucap Jessica, dia mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang tadi tercekat

Jongin menggeleng pelan,

"aku minta putus dan kita harus putus, sekarang juga.." tegas Jongin, dia memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya, bergaya cool. Ini adalah ke 8 kalinya dia memutuskan seorang yeoja

"apa alasannya?" Jessica masih tidak menerima, dia mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi semua ini

"yang pasti aku sangat tidak suka dengan caramu yang mengancam temanku Kyungsoo, namja itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan terlebih lagi kamu membayarnya dengan uang, namja itu sama sekali bukan namja yang gila harta.. kamu harus tahu itu" jelas Jongin

"itu bukan alasan oppa, aku jadi curiga jika memang oppa suka dan ingin memiliki namja itu.." geleng Jessica, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa namjanya suka dengan namja, namun feelingnya mengatakan demikian

"alasan yang kedua kamu terlalu mengekangku.." lanjut Jongin, dia tidak mengindahkan tuduhan Jessica

"dan yang ketiga, noona sudah tua.." Sehun yang melanjutkan, dia lalu membekap mulutnya, dia refleks mengatakan kalimat konyol itu, Sehun lalu lekas masuk kedalam mobil Jongin dan menaikkan kaca mobil itu

Jessica mendelik singkat kearah Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil, dia tidak meladeni perkataan namja cadel itu, dia sudah paham dengan kelakuannya

"maaf oppa, aku tidak merasa pernah mengekang oppa, aku selalu mengerti saat oppa sedang sibuk.. dan perlu oppa tahu, aku adalah yeoja yang setia, aku hanya mempunyai oppa saja sebagai namjachinguku sekarang.." jelas Jessica, dia seakan-akan menyindir namja dihadapannya

"jadi mulai sekarang kamu cari namja lain saja.. kita putus, dan tidak ada revisi" tegas Jongin lagi, dia mengulangi argumennya

"oppa, oppa keterlaluan.." Jessica naik darah, dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun pertahanannya goyah

"sudahlah, pembicaraan ini semakin alot saja… dan ingat jangan ganggu namja itu lagi" seru Jongin, dia mulai beranjak dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyusul Sehun yang telah lebih dulu masuk

Jessica meremas amplop uang ditangannya. Untung saja dia tidak seperti adiknya, jika tidak dia mungkin akan berteriak dan mengancam akan bunuh diri

Jongin sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, dia berhenti dan kembali bergumam

"Putus.."

Setelah itu dia benar-benar masuk kedalam mobilnya, menjalankan mobil itu dan lekas berlalu meninggalkan Jessica yang kesal dan tidak terima

'aku belum kalah..' batin Jessica,

.

.

.

.

"wow, hyung sangat hebat, hyung memutuskan noona berwajah tua itu dengan sangat elit.." Sehun bersorak-sorai didalam mobil, dia membayangkan dirinya memakai kostum ala Britney Spears di video 'baby one more time' dan menyemangati Jongin

"aku sedikit lega.." ucap Jongin pelan,

"jadi hyung kehilangan satu yeoja, apakah hyung akan menambah yeoja lain?" Tanya Sehun antusias

"tidak, saat ini aku fokus untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.."

"ah, jadi titel playboy nomor dua disekolah sepertinya bergeser hyung. Hyung hanya mempunyai pacar Krystal saja sekarang.. atau mungkin hyung punya pacar lain dan aku tidak tahu..?" Sehun kembali menebak asal

Jongin menggeleng pelan

"aku tadi memperjelas ukuran buah dada Jessica noona itu, sepertinya memang semakin besar saja, sebulan yang lalu tidak sebesar itu.." gumam Sehun menerawang, dia kembali larut dalam imajinasinya memikirkan buah dada

Jongin tidak menanggapi, dia hanya terus melanjutkan aktifitas mengemudinya, untuk membawa Sehun ke restoran italia sesuai janjinya

Ditengah perjalanan, Jongin sepertinya melihat sosok Krystal disebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat, atau mungkin saja dia salah liat

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo diantar langsung oleh Suho sampai kerumahnya, ditengah perjalanan tadi Kyungsoo sudah mewanti-wanti untuk menurunkannya dihalte bis saja, namun Suho tidak menanggapi, dia membawa Kyungsoo hingga kerumahnya dengan selamat

"terima kasih hyung, hyung seharusnya tidak membawaku sampai dirumah.." kata Kyungsoo berterima kasih, dia membungkuk singkat

"lupakanlah, aku senang mengantarmu.." balas Suho singkat

"tapi kan hyung harus putar arah lagi untuk pulang"

"itu bukan masalah" Suho tersenyum

"ayo hyung, masuklah dulu.." ajak Kyungsoo

"tidak usah, ini sudah sore. Aku pulang saja.. jaga dirimu.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia merasa tidak enak

Suho beranjak naik kembali kemotornya, dia untuk kesekian kalinya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, namun kalimatnya selalu tercekat

Kyungsoo menampilkan eskpresi O_O andalannya

"hm.. Kyungsoo ya.." Suho menghentikan kalimatnya

"jangan lupa, besok kamu masuk pagi sepertinya, jangan sampai terlambat lagi.." lanjut Suho, sambil tersenyum. dia malah mengucapkan kalimat lain

"iya, hyung.." jawab Kyungsoo

Dan akhirnya, atasan Kyungsoo itu pulang, menguapkan kalimat yang ingin sekali diucapkannya

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia menjelaskan kepada Ibunya bahwa dia ada urusan kemarin malam, sehingga dia bermalam dirumah teman sekerjanya. Ibu Kyungsoo percaya, asalkan anaknya tersebut sudah pulang, dia pasti sudah lega

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia melemparkan asal tas punggungnya, lalu menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur tidurnya

'ah, Jongin..ah..'

Kyungsoo malah langsung teringat namja berkulit seksi itu. Wajah namja itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Kyungsoo mengambil bantal dan membekap kepalanya sambil tidur, berharap wajah namja itu tidak muncul kembali

'argghh…'

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Senin pagi yang cerah, membuat sekolah swasta paling elit di kota Seoul semakin bersinar saja. Namja dan yeoja yang menimba ilmu disekolah tersebut pagi ini berlalu lalang, hari senin merupakan hari yang sibuk bagi banyak orang tentunya

Jongin dan Sehun saat jam istirahat, melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin sekolah. Mereka memilih salau satu meja yang sepi dan tidak populer

"hyung, kenapa memilih meja ini, hyung tahu meja ini hanya untuk namja dan yeoja yang biasa-biasa saja.." sahut Sehun, karena dia melihat temannya, Jongin yang sudah duduk manis

"duduk saja" jawab Jongin singkat dan santai

"biasanya hyung akan memilih meja disana, meja ditengah. Meja namja popular.." tukas Sehun, dia akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya juga, disebelah Jongin

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain" terang Jongin, dia mulai membaca buku menu yang disediakan, menu yang itu-itu saja tentunya

"pamorku mungkin akan hilang dengan duduk duduk disini" kata Sehun, dia mengeluarkan kaca kecil dan dalam tasnya, dan memandang wajah tampannya yang sudah halus kembali

Jongin tidak menanggapi kalimat Sehun, dia memanggil pelayan kantin

"apa kamu tidak ingin pesan?" Jongin bertanya, dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehun

"aku pesan..aku pesan.. menu seperti biasa" jawab Sehun cepat, dia tidak akan mungkin melewatkan makanan gratis

Jongin tersenyum pelan

"eh hyung, bagaimana pendapat hyung jika aku memakai eyeliner?" Tanya Sehun, dia masih memandang kaca kecilnya dan memegang lembut wajahnya

"kamu pasti mirip namja genit dilampu merah" canda Jongin, dia tertawa pelan

Sehun cemberut,

"aku hanya ingin mencontoh Baek hyung, dia jagonya dalam masalah make up mata" jelas Sehun, dia mendesah

"jangan ikut-ikutan dengan gaya orang lain Sehun ah.."

"aku ingin tampil beda hyung, aku ingin merebut hati noona-noona cantik di sekolah ini.." kata Sehun, wajahnya merona mirip yeoja yang sedang kasmaran

Jongin tertawa

"kamu sering mengejekku saat aku jadian dengan Jessica, yang lebih tua dariku. Sekarang kamu sendiri yang ingin berpacaran dengan noona-noona"

"aku hanya ingin tampil beda hyung, pacaran beda usia usia sepertinya keren hyung"

"pasti kamu mencontoh Baek lagi"

"tidak hyung, aku hanya mengikutinya" Sehun cengengesan tidak jelas

Makanan dan Minuman pesanan Jongin dan Sehun datang, mereka menyambutnya dengan suka cita, kebetulan mereka berdua belum sarapan dari pagi

"hyung, apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan? Sepertinya tidak serius.." Tanya Sehun, dia mengaduk-aduk mie kare daging ala jepang dihadapannya

"tidak serius?"

"ya, jika hyung serius, pasti hyung akan membicarakan masalah ini di restoran terkenal, memesan makanan enak, sekaligus memesan pramusajinya yang seksi bahenol itu" ucap Sehun, dia mulai lagi

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas

"kita ini anak sekolah, harus sekolah. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk ke restoran dijam-jam begini" kilah Jongin, dia pagi ini berencana untuk ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu, namja tersebut pasti masih marah padanya,

"tidak biasanya hyung memikirkan sekolah.. seseorang sepertinya sudah merubah hyung"

"ya, mungkin seseorang sudah merubahku" gumam Jongin, dia teringat Kyungsoo

Jongin dan Sehun menikmati makanan mereka, dan tepat saat itu seorang yeoja datang menghampiri meja Jongin dan Sehun

"ehm.. maaf oppa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." ucap yeoja itu tiba-tiba, dia sepertinya memegang sesuatu, namun sesuatu itu terletak dibelakang punggungnya, bersama kedua tangannya yang menggenggam

"apa itu? Bicaralah.." Jongin menimpali santai, dia menghantikan aktivitas makannya

Yeoja itu mendelik kearah Sehun, dia sepertinya tidak ingin namja berkulit putih itu mendengar percakapannya

"anggap saja aku patung, patung tampan disamping kuburan, ok.." ucap Sehun cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya, dia terkikik dalam diam

Yeoja itu tidak menanggapi kalimat Sehun, dia kembali tertuju pada Jongin

"tolong oppa terima bingkisan coklat ini, ada surat didalamnya, aku akan menunggu disini" terang sang yeoja, dia lalu menyodorkan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya tadi, yang ternyata adalah coklat yang dibungkus indah bentuk love

Jongin menerima bungkisan coklat itu dengan ragu-ragu, sedangkan si yeoja mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong didepan Jongin

Jongin menatap name tag yang ada dibaju seragam yeoja itu, Irene

Jongin membuka tutup bingkisan coklat itu dan mengambil lalu membaca isi surat yang dimaksud oleh yeoja yang bernama Irene itu. Jongin membaca cepat dan mengambil kesimpulan atas isi surat

Jongin menghela nafas

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu.." tukas Jongin, dia sebenarnya sedikit heran, dia sepertinya baru dua kali bertemu dengan yeoja itu dan sekarang si yeoja menyatakan cintanya, dunia memang aneh

Raut wajah Irene mendadak berubah, matanya berkaca-kaca

"kenapa oppa?"

"kenapa apanya?"

"kenapa oppa menolakku?"

"karena.. karena aku tidak menyukaimu, aku sudah mempunyai yeoja lain" jawab Jongin enteng

"terima saja aku oppa, aku tidak masalah dijadikan yeoja kesekian.."

Jongin menggeleng dan berujar kembali

"aku bukan Jongin yang dulu, yang begitu mudah menerima cinta yeoja disekolah ini… kamu yeoja yang cantik, pasti disekolah ini banyak namja yang ingin menjadikanmu pacar, tapi yang pasti bukan aku… maaf" tegas Jongin

Irene berdiri, dia mengambil kembali coklat yang dibawanya. Dan lekas berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun, dia kesal

Sehun yang masih disamping jongin menatap yeoja tersebut yang mulai menjauh, dia membayangkan apakah bokong yeoja itu hasil operasi atau murni hasil alam

"mereka masih menggunakan cara lama untuk menembak.. bosan" gumam Jongin, dia melanjutkan menikmati makanannya yang mulai dingin

"yeoja itu meniru drama-drama korea yang melankolis hyung" komentar Sehun, dia juga mulai makan

"apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?" lanjut Sehun, dia kembali teringat mengenai tujuan utama Jongin mengajaknya makan dikantin

"mengenai Krystal.."jawab Jongin singkat,

"kenapa dengan singa betina itu?" Sehun hiperbola

"aku ingin memberikanmu tugas dan ada hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. Tenang saja, imbalannya pasti sepadan.." jelas Jongin santai

Sehun mengangguk-angguk lemah, sepertinya dia akan mendapat rejeki nomplok lagi

"apa hyung akan pura-pura memukulku lagi, atau hyung ingin aku menari telanjang dan membuat yeoja itu menjerit kegerahan? Atau hyung ingin aku masuk diam-diam kedalam selimut yeoja itu dan…"

"stop.. hentikan.." seru Jongin, kepalanya mendadak migrain mendengar ocehan Sehun yang berlebihan

"maaf hyung, aku hanya memberikan clue.."

"kita akan membicarakannya setelah makan, ok.." Jongin berujar dan melanjutkan sarapan siangnya

"baiklah" tutup Sehun

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo kembali menjalani rutinitas pekerjaannya, dia dengan telaten melayani pelanggan supermarket dengan murah senyum dan ramah. Suho, sang supervisor baru yang membawahi Kyungsoo sebagai kasir, datang menghampiri namja kecil dan imut tersebut,

"maaf aku menggangu.." ucap Suho pelan, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sementara men-scan belanjaan seorang yeoja

"tidak, hyung sama sekali tidak mengganggu.." timpal Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum singkat kearah Suho

"hm.. maaf ada sedikit berita buruk untukmu Kyungsoo ya.." kata Suho pelan, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan membantu namja itu, Suho memasukkan belanjaan pelanggan kedalam kantong kresek

"apa itu hyung?"

"ehm… mengenai statusmu di supermarket ini Kyungsoo.."

"…"

Suho menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan

"tuan Park sepertinya menginginkan semua kasir di toko besar ini adalah yeoja… dan itu berarti, kamu akan menjadi pramuniaga Kyungsoo" jelas Suho, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyampaikan berita ini

"benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk pelan

Kyungsoo lunglai, apa jadinya jika dia berstatus pramuniaga? Angkat-angkat barang, begitu sangat melelahkan dan meletihkan

"apa keputusan tuan Park sudah bulat?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dia was-was

"sepertinya belum, baru sekedar wacana. Tapi seperti pengalaman yang telah lalu, jika wacana sudah bergulir, kemungkinan akan menjadi kenyataan" Suho berujar lesu

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia melayani pelanggan dengan tidak bersemangat,

"tapi tenang saja, aku akan memperjuangkanmu agar tetap menjadi kasir saja…" ungkap Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo, dia tidak tega jika melihat namja kecil seperti Kyungsoo mengangkat barang berkarton-karton

"terima kasih hyung" ucap Kyungsoo, dia sedikit lega dengan kalimat Suho untuknya

"baiklah, sebentar lagi pergantian shift…" tutup Suho, namja itu mengelus singkat bahu sempit Kyungsoo, lalu dia meninggalkannya dan melangkah pelan masuk kedalam ruangan pegawai

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo menutup kasirnya. Dia mengumpulkan uang hasil penjualan dari pagi hingga menjelang sore hari, dan tepat saat itu... seorang namja menghampiri Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo sudah memasang rantai pembatas yang menandakan kasirnya tutup

"maaf, anda ke kasirnya disebelah, disini untuk beberapa menit kedepan…" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menghentikan kalimatnya, dia kaget dengan namja yang muncul dihadapannya

"halo Kyungsoo ya.." sapa namja itu

"Jo..Jongin.."

Namja dihadapan Kyungsoo ternyata adalah Jongin. namja itu nyengir lebar sambil membawa sosis rasa ayam dalam bungkusan

"aku mau bayar ini Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin, dia menyodorkan sosis bungkusan tersebut

"maaf, kasirku untuk sementara tutup, disebelah sana masih..'

"tidak..tidak, aku hanya ingin dilayani olehmu.." potong Jongin, modus

"kasirku sementara pergantian, Jongin ah..'

Jongin tersenyum

"aku ingin mengajakmu keluar.. tolong jangan marah lagi padaku" terang Jongin, dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya

Kyungsoo mendesah,

"tidak bisa, aku sibuk.." jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"setahuku shiftmu telah selesai.." tukas Jongin, dia mengarahkan dagunya ke jam dinding di belakang Kyungsoo

"aku masih ada pekerjaan lain"

"setahuku tugas kasir hanya 1 shift saja.."

"aku lembur.."

"setahuku pekerja disini banyak, jadi tidak ada kata lembur"

"aku dihukum karena sering telat, jadi aku harus menambah jam kerjaku"

"setahuku tidak ada peraturan demikian disupermaket ini."

"aku ingin membunuhmu ditoilet… "

"setahuku.." Jongin menghentikan kalimat tangkisannya, dia terkekeh

"Kyungsoo ya, jangan seperti ini… kamu tahu, hari-hariku terasa hambar jika tidak melihatmu.." lanjut Jongin, dia menampilkan ekspresi memelas

"kata-katamu bukan perkataan seorang kawan kepada temannya, aku hanya temanmu Jongin ah.."

"nah, maka dari itu sebagai temanku, kamu harus selalu ada disampingku. Mengingatkan dan mengawasiku, itulah gunanya teman.." kata Jongin, dia mengutip kalimat ambigu di buku cerita melankolis milik Sehun

Kyungsoo mendengus,

"lebih baik kamu berkencan saja dengan yeojamu… dia pasti menunggumu sekarang" lanjut Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum evil,

"pasti saat ini kamu sedang cemburu? Ayo mengaku saja.." goda Jongin, posisinya masih dihadapan Kyungsoo, dengan sosis bungkusan sebagai modusnya

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah, dia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menghitung uang

"sebaiknya kamu pergi Jongin ah, aku masih sibuk" gumam Kyungsoo, nadanya sangat pelan

"baiklah… aku akan menunggumu diluar, dan tidak ada penolakan" tutup Jongin, dia lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

.

.

.

Suho menghampir Kyungsoo yang telah selesai menghitung uang dan untung saja hari ini hasil penjualan dikasirnya pas, tidak minus lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Suho yang menghampirinya tersebut

"hm… karena kebetulan jadwal shiftmu telah selesai, aku berencana mengajakmu keluar" kata Suho tiba-tiba, dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan malu-malu

"sekarang?" Kyungsoo berekspresi O_O

"ya, sekarang… maksudnya setelah kamu menghitung uang itu" jelas Suho, dia menunjuk lembaran-lembaran uang won hasil kasir Kyungsoo, yang akan diserahkan kepadanya sebagai penanggungjawab

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo mendadak galau, Suho mengajaknya keluar dan Jongin juga dipastikan sedang menunggunya diluar. Kedua namja tampan tersebut seakan berebutan untuknya

"kamu pasti tidak keberatankan…" Suho tersenyum

Kyungsoo membalas tersenyum juga, senyuman galau dan bimbang

Kyungsoo melanjutkan menghitung kembali hasil kasirnya dan setelahnya menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada Suho yang kini menjadi supervisor barunya

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo hyung lama sekali.." ucap Sehun kepada Jongin diparkiran supermarket. Sehun ikut bersama Jongin karena Jongin menugaskan sebuah misi untuk dilaksanakan oleh Sehun

"sebentar lagi dia keluar.." timpal Jongin, namja itu menatap jam tangan mahal yang tersemat dilengan kirinya

"hyung, sepertinya aku melihat Krystal si singa betina itu.." kata Sehun tiba-tiba

"dimana?"

"dibelokan tadi hyung"

"dia bersama siapa?"

"entahlah, aku juga belum yakin… tapi sepertinya dia sedang bersama namja" jelas Sehun

Jongin tidak menanggapi,

"apa hyung tidak marah diselingkuhi?" Tanya Sehun asal

"marah?"

"ya, hyungkan salah satu playboy disekolah, tepatnya playboy nomor dua. Dan sebuah penghinaan untuk hyung jika hyung diduakan oleh seorang yeoja" terang Sehun, dia magut-magut

Jongin mendengus

"aku tidak peduli. Seperti yang aku katakan bahwa fokusku saat ini adalah Kyungsoo"jawab Jongin enteng

"apa hyung serius?"

"ya, aku sering berfikir akhir-akhir ini, sangat tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo jika aku masih berhubungan dengan yeojachinguku" desah Jongin pelan

"kalau begitu simple saja. Putuskan kedua kakak adik rusuh itu.." Sehun memberikan solusi terbaiknya

"tidak semudah itu Sehun ah" timpal Jongin pelan

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin dan Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari luar. Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang sepertinya berbicara serius dengan Suho. Jongin dapat menilai jika Suho sepertinya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar dan terlihat dari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang polos dan hanya mengangguk saja

"Sehun ah, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu untukku" ujar Jongin cepat

"melakukan apa hyung?"

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Sehun, walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang mungkin mendengar percakapan mereka,

"sip hyung" tutup Sehun antusias

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan langkah pelan. Rasa galau dan bimbang masih menghantuinya, Suho menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disamping supermarket,

Jongin mendadak mencegat Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan itu

"Jongin ah, kamu membuatku terkaget" Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya

"kaget cinta.." goda Jongin pelan

"kamu seharusnya pulang Jongin ah… aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, aku banyak urusan hari ini" terang Kyungsoo, dia berpaling kebelakang dan menatap Suho yang telah menghilang

"aku yakin kamu akan ikut denganku.."

"kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu?"

"tidak, aku hanya mencoba percaya diri"

Jongin membanggakan dirinya. Dia tertawa pelan

Kyungsoo terdiam dan mematung,

"aku menunggu Suho hyung, dia akan mengajakku keluar" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Mendadak ekspresi Jongin berubah, ternyata tebakannya benar

Jongin ingin berujar menanggapi, namun mendadak Suho muncul dan mendorong motornya mendekat

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, motorku mendadak bannya kempes, tidak biasanya" jelas Suho, dia menampilkan ekspresi menyesal yang sangat

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya, ternyata benar ban motor milik Suho kempes, depan dan belakang

"kita bisa saja menggunakan angkutan umum, tapi sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman…" lanjut Suho lagi, bengkel motor lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang

Dan saat itu, seorang yeoja gemuk berlari dan mendekati Kyungsoo, Suho dan Jongin. yeoja itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo

"maaf mengganggu… tadi ada telefon, telefon untukmu Kyungsoo shi. Katanya ommamu sekarang sedang sakit dan membutuhkanmu" kata yeoja itu menjelaskan tujuannya menghampiri Kyungsoo

"omma?"

'ya, cepatlah pulang"

Kyungsoo jadi panik, seharusnya ibunya saat ini masih ditempat bekerja, karena ibunya masuk siang

"bagaimana ini.." Kyungsoo gelisah

"aku yang akan mengantarkanmu Kyungsoo ya, tenang saja" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, dia menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir manis tidak jauh dari tempat mereka

"ya, Kyungsoo… biarkan namja ini yang mengantarmu. Aku mohon maaf, diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat ban motorku malah kempes begini" saran Suho

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dia menatap Jongin yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, namun Kyungsoo berusaha berpikir jernih, dia mengangguk pelan

"baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan,

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo naik kemobil Jongin dengan enggan, meninggalkan Suho yang mencoba menghubungi rekannya dan membawa motornya ke bengkel

Suho sedikit kecewa, dia merencanakan untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo empat mata saja, namun rencananya gagal total

.

.

.

"aku akan menurunkanmu disini Sehun ah.." kata Jongin, dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat disamping rumah kediaman keluarga Jung

"baiklah komandan" balas Sehun, dia menepuk-nepuk kantong celananya yang berisi uang, uang pemberian dari Jongin tentunya, dia akan menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Jongin

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya terdiam, dia memikirkan ibunya dirumah yang dikabarkan sakit

Jongin kembali menjalankan mobilnya, dia sedikit-sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo disampingnya

"kamu masih marah padaku?" Jongin memulai percakapan dengan bertanya

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab

"jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku tidak salah apa-apa. seharusnya kamu hanya marah pada yeoja yang bernama Jessica" lanjut Jongin lagi

"cepat antarkan aku kerumah, ommaku sakit" ketus Kyungsoo

Jongin mendadak menghentikan mobilnya, ban berdecit mulus

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, ommamu sama sekali tidak sakit" ungkap Jongin pelan

"maksudnya?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti

"aku yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menelfon bagian administrasi supermarketmu dan mengabarkan bahwa ommamu sakit, maafkan aku… aku hanya.."

Kyungsoo berekspresi O_O

"Jongin ah, kamu… kamu keterlaluan.." Kyungsoo mendecak dan kesal. Rupanya feelingnya yang mengatakan ada sesuatu, tidaklah salah

"maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu pergi dengan namja itu Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak rela.." jelas Jongin tidak menutupi perasaannya

"aku bukan namjachingumu… ah, kamu keterlaluan Jongin ah, jangan-jangan ban motor Suho hyung itu….?"

"ya, itu ulah Sehun, aku yang menyuruhnya" ungkap Jongin lagi, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan jarinya

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kasar ke luar kaca jendela mobil,

"kamu betul-betul sungguh keterlaluan Jongin ah, kasihan dengan Suho hyung…"

"apa kamu tidak kasihan denganku? Aku selama ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, yang terpikirkan adalah wajahmu Kyungsoo ya, ke kamar, ke sekolah, ke toilet, wajahmu pasti akan muncul. Apa kamu tidak kasihan padaku?" potong Jongin, dia menampilkan ekspresi memelas yang kentara

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya mendengar penuturan Jongin yang terdengar berlebihan

"tapi…"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti, karena mendadak Jongin memeluknya, memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, Kyungsoo gelagapan

"aku mohon, terima aku… terima aku menjadi namjamu Kyungsoo ya.." pinta Jongin, untuk kedua kalinya, dia masih memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, didalam mobil yang berhenti

Kyungsoo mematung dalam pelukan Jongin, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya, baru kali ini dia dipeluk oleh seorang namja

"aku sudah memutuskan salah satu yeojaku, aku sudah memutuskan Jessica.." lanjut Jongin lagi, dia masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo

"salah satu?" gumam Kyungsoo, dia hendak melepaskan pelukannya, ternyata dugaannya benar, namja yang memeluknya tersebut punya banyak simpanan. namun pelukan yang dilancarkan oleh Jongin sangat erat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya

"ah, aku… aku akan memutuskan yeojaku yang lain, secepatnya…" lanjut Jongin cepat,

Jongin sedikit lega, dia berusaha bertindak cepat dan selangkah lebih maju dari Suho, namja yang sepertinya suka dengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo belum mampu berucap lagi, rasa hangat dan tentram masih menyelimutinya. Dia seakan tidak ingin terlepas dari pelukan Jongin

Jongin ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, mendadak Kyungsoo yang menyilangkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Jongin, Jongin tersenyum senang atas reaksi Kyungsoo

15 menit saling memeluk dengan hangat, kaki dan lutut Jongin mulai merasa kram dan kebas, posisinya yang beranjak dan mirip menungging memang sangat tidak membuat nyaman, dia yang pertama kali berinisiatif memeluk Kyungsoo dan sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin dilepaskan

"ah, Kyungsoo ya… aku.." gumam Jongin pelan, dia ingin mengatakan untuk menormalkan posisinya

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sangat pelan, dan…

"aku… aku menerimamu Jongin ah.."

Kata-kata indah itu meluncur mulus dari bibir merah tebal Kyungsoo, melesat elegan dan membuat pendengaran dan hati seorang Kim Jongin melayang

"benarkah?" seru Jongin girang, dia melupakan rasa kram dan kebasnya

"iya, aku juga mencintai dan menyayangimu Jongin ah" ungkap Kyungsoo, sangat pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Posisinya masih saling dekap dengan Jongin

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya, aku… aku berjanji akan memutuskan semua yeojaku, secepatnya" terang Jongin, dia sangat bahagia sekarang

"aku percaya padamu Jongin ah, untuk saat ini aku bersedia menjalani cinta tersembunyi denganmu Jongin ah. Hanya kita berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu, sampai kamu betul-betul memutuskan semua yeojamu dan saat itu kita akan menunjukkan cinta kita pada dunia" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar, dia berargumen dan siap untuk menjadi 'namja simpanan' Jongin dalam tanda kutip.

Kyungsoo sudah siap menjalani percintaan perdananya, bukan dengan yeoja yang selama ini mungkin dipikirkannya, tapi dengan namja.

Jongin seakan tidak percaya dengan kalimat Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak salah dengar, Kyungsoo memang menerimanya dan bersedia menjadi namjanya walau dirinya belum putus dengan kakak-adik Jung secara total. Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang membuat hati Kyungsoo berubah, tapi yang pasti keputusan Kyungsoo adalah keputusan yang sangat dinantikannya

"I love you, my namja.." gumam Jongin pelan, kram dan kebasnya hilang, tergantikan dengan rasa senang dan bahagia yang teramat sangat

Suasana didalam mobil milik Jongin penuh cinta dan kasih, namun semua itu dibuyarkan oleh ketukan kaca jendela mobil dari luar

'tuk..tuk..'

Seorang namja mengetuk pintu kaca jendela mobil Jongin, tepat disamping Kyungsoo

Yah, mengganggu saja…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 6 update. tidak lama kan? tidak donk, cuma selang sehari saja koq he…he…he… semua karena pembaca yang terus menyemangati dan memberikan **Reviewnya**. Gomawo…

Hm… ada yang tanya nama dan tanya apa aku ini Yeoja atau Namja?… he..he… padahal aku mau jadi author yang misterius, strong, dangerous, and… (ah.. lebay…) baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya disini : pertama-tama aku bikin FF Karena aku suka nulis (walau hasilnya jelek) dan lagi belajar mengetik 10 jari (he..he.. jadi mengetik FF ini semakin memperlancar untuk mengetik 10 jari), aku suka semua OTP di EXO. dan aku adalah author Namja..he..he.. jangan kaget ya, itulah sebabnya aku belum bisa memenuhi permintaan Reader yang nyuruh bikin NC. Aku rada aneh jika bikin NC boy x boy gitu… dan nggak bisa bikin GS juga, karena aku nggak dapat feelnya jika salah satunya digender switch gitu. Jadi semua FF yang aku bikin selama ini benar-benar dari sisi seorang namja (kalau jalan cerita dan karakter tetap dari imajinasi ya..) dan tidak ada NC yang vulgar, kecuali nyerempet-nyerempet aja. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dilain kesempatan aku 'maksain' bikin FF full NC, karena sepertinya rata-rata reader suka ya dengan hal-hal kayak gitu (walau tidak semua ya…) dan oh ya, reader bisa memanggilku 'Fan' aja, ini nama panggilanku

Cukup cuap-cuap kepanjangan dan tidak jelas ini, akhirnya komentar dan jejaknya ditunggu di **kolom Review** yang terpampang nyata dibawah ini… salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**KaisooLovers, metacho137, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, humairah9394, me1214, NatasyaNs, t.a, EXO88, cuwon, maple fujoshi2309, mrblackJ, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, thelostisland35, kaisooya, Kaisooship, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, , all favorite and follow my FF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin, padahal dia masih ingin menikmati hangatnya dalam dekapan namja itu. Jongin menormalkan kembali posisinya, rasa kram dan kesemutan kembali melandanya, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan

Namja yang mengetuk jendela mobil Jongin, mencoba mengintip dan memperjelas pandangannya, namun nihil, mobil Jongin dilengkapi lapisan yang membuat orang diluar tidak bisa melihat langsung kedalam mobil

"mengganggu saja.." gerutu Jongin kesal, dia memandang kearah si namja yang mengetuk, Jongin tambah kesal karena namja yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya adalah Sehun

"tolong buka itu" kata Jongin, memerintahkan pelan Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintu mobil disampingnya

Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah pasca adegan pelukan perdananya, cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil disampingnya

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang kelelahan dan ngos-ngosan, rupanya namja cadel itu berlari sepanjang 1 kilo meter lebih untuk mengejar mobil Jongin

"hyung, aku lelah.." sahut Sehun, menormalkan kembali nafasnya

"ada apa?" Jongin bertanya malas, dia mengira Sehun sengaja mengganggunya

"kameraku tertinggal hyung.." jawab Sehun singkat, dia menunjuk karmera kecil dalam sebuah kantong plastic tebal. Kamera itu bukan milik Sehun, namun kepunyaan Jongin

Jongin lekas mengambil kamera itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo, namja kecil itu yang melanjutkan untuk memberikan kepada Sehun

"maaf hyung, aku bukannya mau mengganggu… mungkin tadi ada sesuatu yang tertunda, sebentar lagi pasti akan berlanjut hyung, tenang saja, aku akan segera pergi" jelas Sehun, dia cengengesan

Jongin tidak berkomentar, dia hanya memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun untuk segera pergi, dan melaksanakan misi rahasia yang diberikan olehnya

"mungkin hyung membutuhkan kon.." kata-kata Sehun terhenti, karena melihat Jongin sudah mengambil sesuatu disampingnya dan sepertinya hendak melemparkan kearahnya

"sudah, pergi sana.." usir Jongin kesal, dia tahu bahwa namja cadel itu ingin mengucapkan kata 'kondom', si cadel itu sama sekali tidak sensitive, padahal ada Kyungsoo didekatnya

"maaf hyung.. baiklah aku pergi" tutup Sehun, dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memandang centil kearah Kyungsoo, lalu dia bergegas pergi

"tukang rusuh.." umpat Jongin pelan, dia lalu memandang tidak enak kearah Kyungsoo

"kasihan temanmu itu Jongin ah, dia berlari mengejar kita tadi, dan kita tidak memperhatikannya" kata Kyungsoo kalem

"itu karena kamu keenakan dalam pelukanku, jadi kita tidak sempat memperhatikan namja cadel itu" goda Jongin

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah hebat,

"apa dia melihat kelakuan kita tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia menunduk

"aku rasa tidak, dia tidak bisa melihat keadaan didalam mobil dari luar" jawab Jongin, dia tersenyum

"untunglah.."

"kenapa? Kamu takut?"

"bukan, hanya saja aku belum ingin hubungan kita diketahui oleh orang-orang" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

"my hidden love" tambah Jongin. akhirnya dia bisa membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya, sesuatu yang dulu dipikirkannya sangat sulit terjadi

Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela, dia menerawang dan mendesah, keputusannya untuk menerima cinta seorang Kim Jongin mungkin saja akan membuat masalah baru, terlebih lagi dengan yeoja yang bernama Jessica yang pernah mengancamnya. Kyungsoo menebak mungkin saja yeoja itu tidak akan tinggal diam saat mengetahui Jongin sudah memiliki dirinya

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

Jongin tidak memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo, dia hanya tersenyum sendiri dan mulai menjalankan, melajukan mobilnya kembali. Dia sangat senang sekarang, happy day

.

.

.

"ini dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Dia dan Jongin saat ini sedang berada disuatu tempat yang asing bagi Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum

"ini adalah Restoran ala Jepang yang terkenal itu Kyungsoo ya" jawab Jongin kalem, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk masuk

"jangan pegang tangan disini, nanti orang bisa lihat" kata Kyungsoo, dia menarik tangannya lembut

"oh, maaf" ucap Jongin, dia lupa bahwa namja kecil disampinya itu belum ingin menunjukkan kepada orang-orang mengenai hubungan mereka

Kyungsoo mengekor disamping Jongin. dia mendesah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin dia dibawa ketempat romantis, misalnya diatas tower, di pantai, di perkampungan yang asri dan sejenisnya. Tapi rupanya namjanya itu memilih tempat makan mahal sebagai kencan pertama mereka. Hah.. kencan? Kyungso menganggap ini adalah kencan perdananya

Jongin memilih tempat duduk kosong disudut ruangan. Dekorasi ruangan yang elegan dan berkelas menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka berdua duduk dengan manis

"kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin pelan

"apa saja, sesuai yang kamu pesan saja Jongin ah" jawab Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu jenis-jenis menu yang ditawarkan oleh restoran ini, jadi dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jongin untuk memilih

"bagaimana kalau kita memesan Jamur Matsutake dan Pizza steak daging sapi Kobe?" tawar Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dia membaca buku menu yang disediakan, dan sudah ada 1 pelayan yang datang serta siap mencatat pesanan makan mereka

"itu saja, jangan terlalu banyak" timpal Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum, dia mengatakan kepada pelayan yang disampingnya untuk membawakan makanan yang dipesannya, pelayan itu mengucapkan sekali lagi pesanan Jongin dan setelahnya dia segera bergegas menuju dapur

"seharusnya kamu tidak membawaku ketempat seperti ini.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia memandang berkeliling

"kenapa?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku tidak enak. Aku merasa seperti namja yang 'memoroti' dompet namjachinguku" Kyungsoo menjawab sangat pelan

Jongin tertawa, tawa singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo cemberut

"jangan berpikiran seperti itu, kamu berlebihan Kyungsoo ya" sahut Jongin, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diatas meja

"tenang saja, tidak ada yang melihat tangan kita" lanjut Jongin cepat, dia bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo yang seakan takut-takut

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, namun dia membiarkan tangannya dipegang oleh namjanya tersebut

"kamu tahu Jongin ah, ini adalah kali pertama untukku.." kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

"dalam hal?"

"pacaran, aku baru kali ini pacaran dan kamu adalah namja pertamaku" jujur Kyungsoo, dia tertunduk malu, dia bagaikan seorang perawan yang akan menjalani malam pertamanya

"jadi aku adalah namja yang beruntung, aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang masih polos dan masih suci" goda Jongin, dia semakin mempererat ganggaman tangannya

"mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu.."

"…"

"aku pernah berjanji akan berpacaran diusiaku yang ke-22 tahun, dan janjiku itu sudah kupenuhi" terang Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan polos Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan menerima cintanya, dia yakin bahwa bukan karena janji Kyungsoo yang akan berpacaran diusia yang ke-22 itu

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, senyum bentuk hati yang melelehkan namja didepannya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tampak olehnya sebuah siluet seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal, Kyungsoo penasaran dan memperjelas pandangannya kesegala arah

"kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, dia memperhatikan kemana arah mata Kyungsoo itu

"ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, mungkin saja dia salah lihat

"aku ke toilet dulu Kyungsoo ya, jika makanannya sudah datang, langsung makan saja" kata Jongin kemudian, dia lekas beranjak

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia menatap namjanya yang mulai menjauh menuju toilet restoran, lalu Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu keluar

Dan tiba-tiba…

"kamu mencariku.." seru sebuah suara, suara yeoja, yang tepat disamping Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berpaling dan menatap yeoja itu, yeoja itu memakai kacamata hitam dan syal yang dililitkan dilehernya

"noona.." Kyungsoo membeliak

Yeoja yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo itu duduk, duduk ditempat duduk Jongin, dia menatap sekilas kearah hilangnya Jongin yang menuju toilet tadi. Yeoja itu lekas membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

"kita bertemu lagi" kata yeoja itu

"Jessica noona" gumam Kyungsoo, dia tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja mantan Jongin itu

Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jessica itu memperbaiki duduknya dan mulai berbicara kembali

"jangan panggil aku noona, aku bukan kakakmu.." jelas Jessica

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi

"aku hanya ingin tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jongin.." ucap Jessica, memperjelas tujuannya untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih belum berujar, rupanya siluet yang dilihatnya tadi adalah yeoja didepannya, yeoja yang menurut Jongin sudah berstatus sebagai mantan namjanya

"noona tidak bertemu dengan Jongin.. dia.."

"tidak, sepertinya namjaku itu tidak melihatku, baguslah" potong Jessica cepat, dia masih menganggap Jongin sebagai namjanya

"maaf, uang pemberian noona tempo hari sudah kukembalikan melalui Jongin, dia sepertinya.."

"aku tahu, aku tahu, lupakan hal itu.." potong Jessica lagi, sepertinya yeoja tersebut sangat hobi memotong kalimat Kyungsoo

"aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin, apakah dia sekedar teman atau…" Jessica menggantung kalimatnya, dia ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya berekspresi datar, rupanya yeoja dewasa dan bermuka tua dihadapannya harus dihadapi bukan dengan kelembutan

"tidak, aku dengan Jongin hanya berteman.." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, nadanya tegas

Jessica mendengus, dia tidak percaya begitu saja

"berteman dengan hanya makan berdua seperti sekarang" sindir Jessica

"apa salahnya, apa tidak boleh makan bersama seperti ini" balas Kyungsoo, dia tidak merubah wajah datarnya

Jessica berpikir sejenak

"kalau begitu aku minta maaf, mungkin aku sudah salah menduga tentang kalian" ujar Jessica tiba-tiba, terlihat perubahan mimik wajah yang drastis, entah itu akting atau apa

"eh?"

"ya, aku minta maaf…" ulang Jessica lagi

"aku memaafkan noona" kata Kyungsoo pelan, dia memang sudah memaafkan tingkah Jessica sejak kemarin

Jessica tersenyum,

"sepertinya kamu tidak cocok bekerja sebagai kasir supermarket" kata Jessica mulai tenang dan mendadak kalem

"…"

"apa kamu punya bakat tertentu, misalnya bernyayi atau modeling?" Tanya Jessica, yeoja itu merubah arah pembicaraan dengan sangat cepat

"eh, ah.. aku bisa nyanyi, sedikit-sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran yeoja mantan Jongin dihadapannya

"bagaimana jika kamu bergabung dengan suatu agensi ternama, aku mengenal agensi yang bagus dan cocok denganmu" tawar Jessica pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik

Jessica lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyungsoo

"aku yakin kamu pasti akan tertarik, kamu cocok bergabung dengan agensi ini" jelas Jessica

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menerima kartu nama itu, dia mencoba menelaah dan mengamati kesungguhan Jessica, karena menurutnya ini aneh

"terima kartu nama ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi aku menyarankan untukkmu menghubungi agensi itu, atau kamu mau aku yang mengurusnya untukmu…"

"tidak, tidak.. biar aku saja yang menghubungi sendiri" potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia mengambil kartu nama pemberian Jessica tersebut, menatapnya sekilas dan memasukkannya kesakunya

"begitu lebih baik" Jessica tersenyum, Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyuman Jessica itu

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena salah sangka denganmu" tutup Jessica, dia lalu memakai kacamatanya dan lekas berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Jessica

Kyungsoo merogoh kembali sakunya, mengeluarkan kartu nama itu dan mulai membaca nama, nomor telefon dan alamat yang tertera dikartu itu, namun dia cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali kartu nama itu karena mendadak Jongin sudah datang dan mendekati meja Kyungsoo

"siapa tadi?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, wajahnya serius

"bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya

"jangan berbohong Kyungsoo ya, aku melihat semuanya" terang Jongin, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya, pesanan makanan belum juga datang

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan

"dia yeojachingumu, Jessica noona" jujur Kyungsoo, dia kembali mendesah

"sudah aku duga, aku melihatnya dari arah belakang tadi, dia bicara apa padamu Kyungsoo ya?" Jongin kembali mengintrogasi ala detektif conan

"tidak, yeoja itu hanya meminta maaf kepadaku" jawab Kyungsoo

"hanya itu?"

"dia.. dia.."

Jongin lalu mendekatkan kursinya ke Kyungsoo, dan memegang pundak kecil namja itu

"katakanlah, aku mempunyai firasat tidak baik dengan yeoja itu" kata Jongin, wajahnya serius

Kyungsoo berpikir, dia lalu merogoh kembali sakunya dan mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian Jessica tadi,

"dia memberikan ini, dan menyarankanku untuk menghubungi dan bergabung dengan suatu agensi" jelas Kyungsoo seadanya, dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada Jongin

"dia yeoja yang baik, dia sepertinya ingin membantuku.." lanjut Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin secepat kilat mengambil alih kartu nama itu, mengamati dan membaca apa yang tertulis dikartu nama tersebut

Jongin lama berpikir dan sontak saja dia berseru, malah mirip berteriak

"yeoja sialan, rupanya dia belum menerima kata putus dariku" geram Jongin, dia memukul meja dengan tertahan

"aku.. aku tidak mengerti" kata Kyungsoo, wajahnya bingung

"yeoja itu ingin menjebakmu" jelas Jongin singkat, dia mengoyak-ngoyak kartu nama itu ditangannya

Kyungsoo masih memandang tidak mengerti, dia butuh penjelasan

"ini agensi film porno Kyungso ya.. dan tidak legal" lanjut Jongin menjelaskan

"eh?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sudah bulat

"ya, aku punya teman yang pernah masuk kesana, dia berakhir dengan mengenaskan, dia disiksa dan dipaksa melayani nafsu para krunya, dan itu direkam untuk kepentingan bisnis mereka" Jongin masih terus menjelaskan, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jessica bisa tahu tentang agensi bisnis lendir itu, atau yeoja tua itu terlibat sebagai orang dalam?

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia malu, sempat timbul keinginan dalam hatinya tadi untuk menghubungi nomor dikartu nama itu, untung saja dia jujur kepada Jongin, jika tidak, ah.. entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya kedepan

"terima kasih Jongin ah" ucap Kyungsoo, masih menunduk malu

"lupakanlah, yang penting kamu sudah tahu tentang hal itu" balas Jongin, dia melempar remasan kartu nama itu ke tempat sampah, dia geram dengan Jessica sekarang

"aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan yeoja itu" gumam Jongin

"aku mohon jangan Jongin ah, tidak usah memperpanjang masalah" kata Kyungsoo cepat,

"tapi Jessica betul-betul keterlaluan, aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, tapi ternyata yeoja itu keras kepala.." ujar Jongin

"tapi masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika terus menerus saling balas… biarkan saja" Kyungsoo masih memaksa Jongin untuk tidak melabrak Jessica, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dirinya juga salah, namja seperti Jongin memang seharusnya untuk yeoja, bukan untuk namja sepertinya, Kyungsoo menentang arus dengan menerima Jongin sebagai namjanya, namja pertamanya

Jongin berpikir, dia kasihan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh harap

"baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepada yeoja kurang ajar itu, tapi.. tapi kamu harus janji kepadaku untuk jujur, seandainya yeoja itu kembali menandatangimu.. aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

"baik, aku janji Jongin ah.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia lega

Makanan pesanan mereka datang beberapa saat kemudian. Dua jenis makanan dengan porsi besar dan tambahan minuman membuat meja mereka nyaris penuh. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai makan kemudian. Mereka makan dalam diam. Jongin masih jengkel dengan kenekatan Jessica yang masih mengganggu Kyungsoo-nya.

Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk romantis-romantisan sambil makan, namun rencana itu menguap bagai asap karena ulah Jessica tadi

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sehun merapikan menampilannya. Dia memakai jas panjang dan kacamata baru, tentu saja dia membelinya dengan uang pemberian dari Jongin. posisinya sekarang yaitu disamping kediaman Keluarga Jung. Sehun tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan pintu gerbang rumah itu, karena ada penjaga disana yang mungkin saja akan mencurigai gerak dan geriknya

Sehun ditugaskan menjalankan misi rahasia, misinya yaitu mencari tahu dan memperoleh bukti mengenai perselingkuhan anak bungsu keluarga Jung, Krystal. Dan dengan bukti tersebut, Jongin dengan mudah memutuskan Krystal, karena tabiat dan perilaku Krystal sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, yeoja itu sangat meledak-ledak dan tidak bisa diputuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas

Sehun mengamati dari jauh, dia menunggu apakah ada pergerakan dari rumah yang diintainya

Namja cadel itu masih berusaha mengamati dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara yeoja mengagetkannya,

"kamu sedang apa disitu?" seru yeoja itu bertanya, suaranya mengagetkan Sehun

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera kecil ditangannya

"eh Jessica noona, noona sedang apa disini?" Sehun ngeles dan bertanya balik

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh, rumahku disana.. aku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi memandangi rumah keluargaku, ada apa?" Jessica curiga, dia meneliti penampilan Sehun yang aneh, namun dia berusaha mengacuhkannya, seperti biasanya, namja teman mantan pacarnya memang sudah aneh dan labil

"eh, anu.. aku… aku tadi diturunkan oleh Jongin hyung, dan sekarang aku…" gagap Sehun, dia malah jujur dan hampir saja kelepasan bicara, Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ayo, kebetulan kamu disini, aku ingin bicara denganmu… kita bicara didalam saja" ucap Jessica yang berjarak 3 meter dari mobilnya.

"eh?" Sehun gelagapan, dia tidak menyangka akan disuruh masuk, dia tadi tidak sadar bahwa mobil Jessica berhenti tepat disampingnya, mungkin saking fokusnya dia dengan rumah mewah keluarga Jung

"ayo masuk, tenang saja, omma dan appaku tidak ada.." jelas Jessica

"baiklah" balas Sehun, namja itu terlalu fokus pada buah dada Jessica yang menonjol ketat

Jessica lalu berbalik dan masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya, sedangkan Sehun dengan berjalan kaki dan mengekor dibelakang mobil Jessica

.

.

.

"kamu mau minum apa?" tawar Jessica, dia masih menggunakan pakaian dan seragam bekerjanya, dia hanya melepas pakaian luar yang mirip jaket dengan aksen bulu-bulu dilehernya

"apa saja, yang penting bukan racun dan obat tidur… eh, maksudku yang penting dingin saja" Sehun meralat kalimatnya, kalimat 'ngasal' yang sering keluar begitu saja

"baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan menyuruh…"

"tunggu noona, dimana kamar Krystal?" potong Sehun, dia memberanikan dirinya bertanya dengan cepat

Jessica mengernyitkan dahinya,

"kenapa? Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang kamar adikku?"

"tidak, hanya saja mungkin Krystal ada dikamarnya, noonakan tahu kalau aku pernah satu sekolah dengan Krystal…" jelas Sehun, dia memberikan alasan yang tepat kali ini

"Krystal sedang keluar, tapi mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia datang.."

"…"

"kamarnya dilantai dua, itu disana, bisa terlihat pintu atasnya dari sini.." kata Jessica sambil menunjuk kearah lantai 2,

Sehun menatap kearah telunjuk Jessica, dia bisa melihat bagian atas pintu kamar Krystal,

"dikamarnya sekarang hanya ada pembantu saja, sepertinya sedang membersihkan kamarnya" lanjut Jessica lagi

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan, otaknya mendadak jalan, dia punya ide, ide yang cukup berani sepertinya

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyuruh pembantuku membuatkanmu minuman.." Jessica berdiri dengan cuek, dia sekalian ingin mengganti baju kerjanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menyusun rencana dalam pikirannya

"lama juga tidak apa-apa noona.." sahut Sehun, Jessica tidak menanggapi kalimat Sehun itu

Sehun terus mengamati pintu kamar Krystal dari bawah tempatnya, dia juga menatap sekeliling, ada beberapa pembantu rumah tangga yang melintas, namun mereka hanya menunduk saja dan lekas berlalu

Tepat sesuai prediksi Sehun, pintu kamar Krystal terbuka dan seorang pembantu yang lumayan tua keluar sambil membawa pakaian kotor. Sehun menunggu pekerja rumah tangga itu berlalu dan Sehun mulai beranjak, untuk menjalankan aksinya

Sehun menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Krystal, aksinya terbilang nekat, karena dia belum pernah sekalipun naik kelantai 2 tersebut

Sehun lalu bergegas mendorong pintu kamar Krystal, sesuai prediksinya kamar itu tidak dikunci, Sehun dengan cepat bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu itu,

Namja berkulit sangat putih itu menatap berkeliling, ruangan kamar Krystal didominasi dengan warna pink cerah. Sehun merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya itu

Sehun meletakkan benda itu disamping sebuah pigura foto yang berdiri tepat disamping meja rias kepunyaan Krystal, dalam pigura itu terpampang nyata sosok Krystal bersama seorang namja, dan namja itu adalah Jongin

"sebentar lagi hubungan kalian akan berakhir… end.." gumam Sehun pelan, dia terkikik sendiri. Dia memperbaiki letak benda yang disimpannya agar lebih tersembunyi, namun tetap berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya

Sehun hendak keluar, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sesuatu benda, benda itu tergantung indah dibelakang pintu, sebuah BH

"hm.. ukurannya berapa ya? 36, 37, 39.. ah" gumam Sehun, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ukuran BH seorang yeoja, Sehun hanya membayangkan dan membandingkan buah dada kakak-adik Jung itu

Sehun tertawa pelan, walau jantungnya berdegup karena takut ketahuan, namja itu bergegas membuka pintu kembali dan mengintip keluar, sepertinya aman. Sehun berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan

Sehun berujar 'yes' pelan dan mulai melangkah untuk turun, namun suara Jessica mengagetkannya

"kenapa kamu disana?" Tanya Jessica dari awah bawah, dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya

"eh, itu… aku mencari toilet.." Sehun mengungkapkan alasan yang langsung terpikir olehnya

Jessica mengernyitkan dahinya, dia sedikit curiga dengan gelagat Sehun, namun kecurigaannya itu luntur karena seperti biasa sikap namja rekan Jongin itu selalu ajaib alias aneh

"turunlah cepat, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu.." jelas Jessica

Sehun mengelus dadanya pelan, dia selamat, yeoja tua itu tidak bertanya macam-macam

.

.

.

"aku.. setahuku mereka hanya berteman" jelas Sehun, dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Jessica, posisinya sekarang sudah duduk manis kembali, dia ruang tamu

"apa kamu yakin?" Jessica belum sepenuhnya percaya, dia menyilangkan kakinya dan bergaya seksi, tepat dihadapan Sehun

Sehun mulai gelisah, dia terus menerus tidak fokus dan melirik sekilas kearah paha Jessica yang putih mulus

"ak..aku yakin, aku sering bersama Jongin hyung… nama namja itu Kyungsoo" lanjut Sehun memberikan jawabannya, dia mulai menyeruput minuman dingin yang disediakan oleh pembantu keluarga Jung

"aku tidak peduli dengan nama namja itu, yang aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh hubungan mereka"

"noona yang cantik jelita, mereka hanya teman… hanya teman" tegas Sehun, dia sedikit memuji, memuji dengan nada jengkel

"oh, baiklah…sepertinya aku hanya membuang-buang waktu mengajakmu masuk.. jadi.."

"oh, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu noona, aku juga tidak akan membuang-buang waktu disini, sebenarnya aku sangat sibuk…aku banyak les, lesa bahasa, les sempoa, les memancing…" potong Sehun, dia lekas berdiri dan beranjak

"eh, tapi.."

"permisi noona.. terima kasih atas minuman dan kuenya" tutup Sehun, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun dia kembali berhenti, namja itu mengambil beberapa kue lagi dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Jessica yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

Sehun keluar dari rumah keluarga Jung dengan sukacita, misinya sudah setengah jalan, tinggal hanya menunggu waktu saja, dia menyerahkan selebihnya kepada benda yang disimpannya dikamar milik Krystal

Sehun terkekeh penuh kemenangan

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikmati kencan pertama mereka tanpa kenal waktu. Mereka berkunjung beberapa tempat, mulai dari pusat perbelanjaan, biskop, game zone, museum, dan kebun binatang

"hari sudah malam Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, walau dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak diajak kepantai atau kelaut misalnya, namja disampingnya hanya mengajaknya ketempat-tempat ramai dan menghabiskan uang banyak

"tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada disebuah taman bunga, dimana tempat tersebut banyak namja dan yeoja yang memadu kasih

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuh kursi panjang, hanya mereka berdua saja

"aku takut ommaku khawatir Jongin ah, aku belum pulang sedari selesai kerja tadi.." desah Kyungsoo, dia meletakkan tangannya diatas kursi

"pasti ommamu alias calon mertuaku akan mengerti.." balas Jongin, dia meletakkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Kyungsoo,

"Jongin ah.."

"tenang, tidak akan ada yang melihat tangan kita ini… kamu tenang saja" Jongin semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya

Mereka berdua hanya bisa melakukan itu saja, mereka tidak ingin mengumbar cinta mereka dihadapan umum, terutama Kyungsoo, dia belum siap

Jongin semakin memperpendek jarak duduknya dari Kyungsoo, namja kecilnya itu

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel milik Jongin berdering, memperdengarkan lagu hits milik boyband Exo,

"siapa..?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia melihat wajah Jongin yang langsung malas dan tidak mengangkat panggilan untuknya itu

"Jessica.." jawab Jongin pelan, dia masih saja tidak enak mengucapkan nama yeoja itu didepan Kyungsoo

"angkat saja"

"tidak, aku sudah putus dengan yeoja sialan itu…"

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia lalu tersenyum, namja disampingnya itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jessica

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh Jongin, dia sedikit melupakan bahwa tempat mereka sekarang adalah tempat umum dan siapa saja bisa melihat kemesraan mereka berdua

Jongin tersenyum, dia melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang menyandar dibahunya. Namun senyum khas Jongin itu mendadak hilang, dia menangkap suara cekikikan yang sangat dia kenal, suara tersebut awalnya samar-samar, namun lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas, karena terbawa angin

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, kamu tunggu disini dulu, jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba

"i..iya.." balas Kyungsoo, dia menormalkan posisinya lagi. dia sedikit bingung, dan bertanya-tanya, namun dia meng-iyakan saja

Jongin mengelus singkat rambut Kyungsoo, dan setelahnya dia lekas pergi, mendekati sumber suara, Jongin sangat penasaran

Jongin berlari kecil, namun tetap mempertahankan agar langkahnya tidak dikenali. Namja berkulit seksi itu semakin dekat dengan sumber suara, dia menyingkap rimbunan daun dan bunga yang jadi penghalang pandangannya, sesuai tebakannya dalam hati, dia tepat menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja. tawa terkikik yeoja itu sedari tadi sudah hilang, karena bibirnya sudah 'disumpal' dengan bibir namja partnernya

"dasar yeoja jalang… ternyata selama ini kamu selingkuh dibelakangku" umpat Jongin sadis, perkataannya mengagetkan namja dan yeoja yang berciuman itu.

Jongin geram,

"mulai hari ini kita…"

"jangan-jangan oppa, jangan.. aku tidak ingin putus.." potong yeoja itu, dia terisak dengan gaya bitchy yang kentara, mengabaikan namja partner ciumannya yang shock karena ketahuan

Yeoja itu memperbaiki belahan dadanya yang terbuka lebar, selama beberapa menit yang lalu daerah intim itu teraba dan terhisap oleh namja disampingnya

Jongin menggeleng, dia sadar bahwa tidak mudah mengucapkan kata putus untuk yeoja dihadapannya itu, Krystal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 7 up, maaf jika chap ini kurang greget.. he…he… sebentar lagi FF ini akan tamat dan mencapai endingnya, mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. FF ini memang **minim konflik**, konflik tidak akan ditambah lagi karena sudah sesuai dengan plotnya yang tidak sampai 10 chapter, sangat berbeda dengan 2 FF buatanku terdahulu 'The Secret Boys' dan 'Good boy Bad boy' yang sangat kompleks dan banyak konflik. Terima kasih kembali untuk pembaca yang selalu menyempatkan untuk komentar dan** Review** baik yang punya akun dan yang guest, satu atau dua kata kalian menjadi dorongan untuk tetap melanjutkan FF sederhana ini

Untuk yang masih tidak menyangka kalau aku ini Author Namja, aku mohon maaf sudah merusak perkiraan kalian ya…he..he… anggap saja aku author yang sesuai pemikiran pembaca saja, mau anggap namja atau yeoja, yang penting pembaca menikmati FF ini saja, jangan hiraukan jenis kelamin authornya… he…he…

Cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan lagi.. maaf… akhir kata **Review**nya kembali ditunggu ya… salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**KaisooLovers, metacho137, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, humairah9394, me1214, NatasyaNs, t.a, dims, EXO88, cuwon, ayusafitri35, ViraaHee, maple fujoshi2309, mrblackJ, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, thelostisland35, kaisooya, Kaisooship, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, dokimkyungsoojongin, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, , soo kyungs, all favorite and follow my FF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Yeoja yang kepergok selingkuh dan berciuman itu adalah Krystal, gadis cantik yang masih menjadi yeojachingu Jongin. Krystal mencoba menggapai lutut Jongin, namun gagal, karena Jongin memundurkan langkahnya

"oppa, tolong oppa.. ini tidak seperti yang terlihat" elak Krystal, yeoja itu meniru gaya orang yang sudah tertangkap tangan selingkuh di drama-drama

Jongin menggeleng dan mendengus

Krystal 'mengesot' dan terus merapikan belahan dadanya yang tersingkap, model bajunya yang ribet membuat yeoja itu kesulitan merapikannya

"dan kamu.. sejak kapan kamu menjadi selingkuhan Krystal?" Tanya Jongin, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah namja disamping Krystal yang masih shock, namja itu tidak menyangka akan ketahuan oleh pacar Krystal

"eh.. baru sebulan.." jujur namja itu, dia menunduk

"Myung Soo.. kamu…" protes Krystal cepat, dia menyayangkan kejujuran namja itu didepan Jongin

"ternyata sudah selama itu" sahut Jongin, dia menggeleng kepalanya lagi, rupanya Krystal sudah mulai selingkuh sebelum Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo

"jadi selama ini kalian sudah berbuat apa saja?" Tanya Jongin lagi, kata-katanya itu lebih ditujukan untuk namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Myung Soo itu

"kami belum melakukan 'apa-apa', oppa" Krystal yang menjawab, yeoja itu berkata cepat dan mendahuli jawaban dari namja disampingnya

"aku tidak percaya.." gumam Jongin pelan, dia membuang mukanya

Krystal menggesek-gesek jari dipakaiannya, dia gugup. Posisinya masih duduk, bersama namja yang bernama Myung Soo, selingkuhannya

"kamu sudah tertangkap tangan Krystal Shi, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kalian berciuman dengan bergairah dan penuh nafsu" serang Jongin, dia memandang jijik

"itu tidak seperti yang terlihat.." elak Krystal lagi, dia mengulangi jawaban awalnya

"Myungsoo oppa hanya menyingkirkan benda asing dirambutku, dan itu mungkin terlihat kami sedang berciuman, oppa datang dari arah belakang, jadi jelas saja anglenya salah…"

"pembohong.." potong Jongin cepat, dia tertawa pelan mendengar pembohongan publik Krystal yang sangat tidak elit, dia menyayangkan cara berbohong yeoja itu yang masih amatir

Krystal lalu tertunduk lagi

Jongin mengela nafasnya

"sudah tidak ada yang dijelaskan lagi, KITA PUTUS.." seru Jongin lantang, kalimat putusnya akhirnya keluar juga

Krystal mendongak, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, dia berteriak histeris

"tidak oppa.. aku tidak ingin putus.." Krystal menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia seperti orang gila sekarang

Jongin memundurkan dirinya, seperti dugaannya, Krystal pasti bersikap seperti ini. Walaupun Jongin sudah mempunyai bukti dengan menyaksikan sendiri perselingkuhan Krystal, namun yeoja itu tetap masih sulit diputuskan

"tidak oppa.. tidak.. "jerit Krystal, jeritannya membuat banyak namja dan yeoja ditaman itu menoleh, mencari sumber suara, karena posisi Krystal dan Myungsoo tadi memang sangat tersembunyi, dan andai saja Jongin terlambat memergoki mereka, mungkin saja terjadi 'you know' lah

"tenang.. tenang.." Myungsoo mencoba menenangkan Krystal, namja yang akrab disapa L disekolahnya itu memegang Krystal dengan intim

"hei, tanganmu kenapa sengaja menelusup kesitu" kata Jongin, dia sempat-sempatnya memprotes tangan Myungsoo yang curi-curi untuk memegang belahan dada Krystal

Myungsoo tertunduk malu

Krystal tidak mendengarkan percakapan Jongin dan Myungsoo, yeoja itu hanya memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dia tidak diputuskan, jeritan dan isakan semakin keras darinya, itulah salah satu caranya supaya Jongin sulit memutuskannya

"bawa dia.. aku tidak ingin dia melukai dirinya sendiri" ucap Jongin cepat, kalimatnya itu untuk Myungsoo, dia melihat sepertinya Krystal mencari-cari benda tajam disekitarnya, yeoja itu memang terbilang nekat dan labil

"kamu sendiri? Krystal ini pacarmu.." balas Myungsoo, dia masih terus mencoba menenangkan Krystal dengan memegang bahunya

"aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, aku sedang bersama orang lain, lagi pula Krystal sejak awal tadi bersamamu, jadi kamu yang harus bertanggungjawab" jelas Jongin, dia semakin memundurkan langkahnya, karena Krystal berusaha menggapai lututnya

"baiklah" ucap Myungsoo akhirnya, dia mencoba membuat Krystal berdiri

"dan.. status yeoja itu detik ini adalah 'mantan pacar, silahkan saja jika kamu ingin menjadi pacar barunya.." lanjut Jongin lagi, kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja, mungkin salah satu alasannya karena Kyungsoo, namja yang kini sedang menunggunya disebelah taman

"tidak oppa, aku masih pacar oppa.. tidaakk.." jerit Krystal sekeras-kerasnya, bahunya masih dipegang oleh Myungsoo

"aku akan gantung diri.." lanjut Krystal lagi

Jongin tidak memperdulikan jeritan, ancaman dan raungan Krystal, dia membalikkan badannya dan berharap namja selingkuhan Krystal itu bisa membawa pulang yeoja tersebut dengan selamat

Jongin tidak menoleh lagi, dia berjalan menjauh, untuk kembali ketempat tadi dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Kyung…"

Jongin ingin memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan nada manja, namun suaranya terhenti, karena dia melihat namjanya itu tidak sendiri, dia bersama orang lain sekarang

'kenapa harus namja itu lagi' batin Jongin kesal

Jongin membawa dirinya sedikit ketepi, dia bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan daun dan memastikan bahwa posisinya saat ini tepat dan dia bisa mendengar dan memantau pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan seseorang bersamanya

"maaf hyung, kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia menunduk

"aku.. aku tidak sengaja kesini, dan melihatmu duduk sendiri Kyungsoo" jawab namja itu kalem

"oh"

Taman bunga tempat Kyungsoo tersebut memang sudah cukup terkenal dan siapa saja dapat datang ketempat itu, banyak petak-petak mirip labirin yang terhampar, dan biasanya petugas kebersihan akan menemukan banyak kondom bekas berserakan dipagi hari, terutama jika sebelumnya adalah malam minggu

"kamu sendiri?" Tanya namja itu, dia memandang berkeliling,

Jongin yang bersembunyi kira-kira berjarak 10 meter, cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisinya, agar namja tersebut tidak melihatnya

"tidak, aku… aku bersama temanku" jawab Kyungsoo, dia menggesek-gesekkan kakinya pelan

"namja yang sering muncul di toko itu?"

"ya, dia"

Namja tersebut menghela nafasnya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan bertanya mengenai siapa orang yang bersama Kyungsoo, dia kembali berujar

"aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap namja itu lagi, dia merasa momentnya sudah tepat, mereka hanya berdua saja

"apa itu Suho hyung?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, rupanya namja yang bersamanya itu adalah Suho, atasannya. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, dia mengarahkan wajahnya kiri dan kanan, mencari seseorang, dia mencari Jongin

"aku…aku…"

"…"

Suho menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan

"aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo ya.." ungkap Suho, dia mengutarakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam

Deegg… Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi O_O nya, dia ditembak oleh Suho

Dilain pihak, Jongin mengepalkan tangannnya gusar, dugaannya selama ini terhadap namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Junmeyon itu ternyata benar, namja itu menyukai Kyungsoo-nya. Jongin geram

"maafkan aku… tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini lagi, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang.." jelas Suho, dia sedikit lega. Sudah 3 kali dia gagal mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namja itu berusaha tetap tenang dan menormalkan dirinya

"maaf hyung, tapi… aku bukan yeoja. Aku namja hyung.." sahut Kyungsoo, dia berusaha menatap mata Suho yang penuh harapan itu

"aku tidak peduli, mau namja atau yeoja. Yang pasti aku menyukaimu" balas Suho, dia berusaha memegang tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo secara halus melerai tangannya

"maaf hyung, tapi.. tapi…"

"tapi kenapa?"

"aku.."

"…"

"aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain hyung" ungkap Kyungsoo tegas, matanya masih menatap mata Suho

Ekspresi wajah Suho mendadak berubah, namja itu kecewa,

"siapa dia?" Tanya Suho, dia terlambat mengatakan cintanya

"dia.. dia.."

Kyungsoo ragu, dia sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak memberitahukan dan mengumbar kisah cintanya, cinta tersembunyinya dengan Jongin, namun jika keadaan sudah darurat, semua komitmen bisa saja direvisi

"siapa dia Kyungsoo ya? Tolong katakanlah… supaya aku yakin, dan bisa menilai apakah orang itu bisa membahagiakanmu" Suho memaksa secara halus,

"dia namja hyung.." Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban ambigu

"namanya?" Suho kembali mendesak

Dan tiba-tiba…

"namanya Kim Jongin… aku sendiri.." jrenggg

Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan sensitive Suho, Jongin muncul ala Naruto secara tiba-tiba, dan mendekati kedua namja dihadapannya, Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa namjanya itu sedari tadi bersembunyi dengan jarak lumayan dekat darinya

Suho menanggapi santai kemunculan Jongin, dia sudah menebak sendiri bahwa namja itulah yang berhasil mendahuluinya, Suho diselip dari arah kanan, mirip Moto GP

"Jongin ah.."

Kyungsoo berdiri, dia tidak ingin dianggap selingkuh oleh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Suho

"senang bertemu dengan hyung.." kata Jongin menyapa, dia memanggil kakak kepada Suho yang memang lebih tua darinya tersebut

"sama-sama" balas Suho, dia tersenyum, namun masih jelas tersirat rasa kecewanya, Kyungsoo belum menyatakan penolakan, namun sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak akan diterima

Kyungsoo tertunduk kembali, Suho adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan cintanya dengan Jongin, dia tidak menyalahkan Jongin yang 'gegabah' tadi, kondisinya memang sudah darurat dan kejujuran yang terpaksa adalah jalan keluarnya

Suho juga ikut berdiri, dia memandang bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, namja dewasa itu berpikir keras dan mencoba menyikapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin, dia sudah berusaha dan hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak

"selamat, aku berharap kamu adalah namja yang tepat dan bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo" ujar Suho tiba-tiba, dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin,

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya singkat, namun setelah itu wajahnya sumringah dan membalas uluran tangan Suho

"terima kasih hyung, aku berjanji akan menjadi namja terbaik untuk Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi dia menampikan ekspresi andalan O_O nya, dan kemudian dia juga ikut tersenyum, atasannya tersebut memang orang yang baik

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik" Suho berujar kepada Jongin, dia ingin mengambil motornya yang sudah beberapa jam dibengkel

Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada Suho.

"terima kasih hyung atas pengertiannya" ucap Kyungsoo, dia merasa tidak enak dengan Suho

"ya" balas Suho pelan, dia menepuk pelan bahu sempit Kyungsoo

Dan kemudian akhirnya Suho pergi, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"semoga hyung mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik" gumam Kyungsoo, nyaris tidak kentara, dia memandang punggung Suho yang mulai menghilang

"iya, semoga" Jongin menjawab doa pelan Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin,

"ayo kita pulang Jongin ah, sudah malam" kata Kyungsoo, dia tidak menanyakan mengenai kemana namjanya tadi pergi

"baiklah" tutup Jongin

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang, dengan menggunakan mobil milik Jongin

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

2 hari kemudian,

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk menyendiri diperpustakaan sekolah, namja itu tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas atau membaca buku, dia hanya duduk-duduk saja

"hyung, kenapa nomor hyung tidak aktif ?" Tanya Sehun, namja cadel itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin

"maaf Sehun ah, aku menonaktifkan ponselku 2 hari ini" jawab Jongin pelan

"kenapa?"

"Krystal terus menghubungiku, dia tidak menyerah"

"hyung sudah memutuskan musang betina itu?" Tanya Sehun kembali, kali ini dia mengganti kata 'singa dan serigala' untuk menyebut Krystal

"ya, aku memergokinya selingkuh dibelakangku, secara tidak sengaja"

"wow"

"mungkin Tuhan sudah menakdirkanku untuk mengetahui kelakuannya dibelakangku"

"yeoja itu memang pantas untuk diputuskan hyung, terlihat dari wajahnya, dia seakan tidak puas jika tidak bisa menikmati semua namja tampan disekolah, mungkin tinggal aku saja hyung yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana belaian…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya, seperti biasa jika dia melihat perubahan wajah Jongin secara mendadak

"bagaimana dengan misi yang kutugaskan?" Jongin merubah arah dan topik pembicaraan

"beres hyung, aku sudah memasang kamera tersembunyi dikamar musang betina itu" jawab Sehun, dia membanggakan dirinya

"kamu nekat juga, bagamana caramu masuk kerumah keluarga Jung?" Tanya Jongin mendadak penasaran

"aku merayu Jessica noona, dia terpedaya dengan tipu muslihat dan ketampananku hyung, noona itu terhipnotis dan akhirnya membawaku masuk kedalam kamarnya, eh..maksudku membawaku kedalam rumahnya" jelas Sehun lebay

Jongin tersenyum tertahan, penjelasan Sehun itu terdengar unik ditelinganya

"bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Apa hyung sudah mendapatkan cintanya?" Sehun menaik-naikkan alisnya centil

"aku masih berusaha" jawab Jongin singkat, belum ingin jujur kepada Sehun jika dia sudah mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo, seutuhnya

"bagaimana rasanya hyung, perbedaan antara mendapatkan cinta seorang yeoja dan namja?" Sehun kembali bertanya, dia terlihat sangat antusias

"jelas beda, ada tantangan tersendiri yang harus dihadapi Sehun ah" Jongin menjawab pelan dan singkat

"contohnya?"

"yeoja itu begitu mudah didapatkan, hanya bermodalkan ketampanan dan uang saja, satu atau selusin yeoja bisa didapatkan, sedangkan untuk mendapatkan seorang namja, butuh pengorbanan dan usaha yang serius, terlebih lagi jika namja itu adalah namja yang unik dan berbeda dengan namja yang lainnya" ungkap Jongin, secara tidak langsung dia menceritakan pengalamannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, entah dia paham atau hanya mencoba mengerti saja

"aku masih penasaran dengan sebutan playboy nomor 2, yang nomor 1 siapa?" Jongin bertanya 'gaje',

"nomor 1 itu aku hyung… aku tetap nomor satu dan tidak ada duanya…" kikik Sehun mirip kuda, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pacar sekarang, klaim yang meragukan

Jongin tersenyum, pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah dilontarkannya

"sepulang sekolah nanti hyung pulang kerumah?" Tanya Sehun, dia melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir

"sepertinya tidak, aku mempunyai firasat jika Krystal menungguku dirumah" jawab Jongin

"jadi hyung mau kemana?"

"mungkin ke supermarket tempat Kyungsoo bekerja"

"hyung masih punya utang 25 hari untuk mentraktirku, diluar bonus"

"tenang saja"

Sehun cengengesan tidak jelas, dia mengambil buku secara acak dan pura-pura membaca dengan serius, dan kemudian bel tanda istirahat sekolah berakhir

"yah, padahal aku baru mulai membaca" gerutu Sehun

"kamu mengambil buku berjudul 'pintar berbahasa indonesia', aku tidak pernah mendengar jika kamu pintar menggunakan bahasa itu" kritik Jongin

"ah, hyung buka kartu"

Keduanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, penjaga perpustakaan menegur mereka berdua. Sehun dan Jongin tidak menanggapi teguran tersebut, karena mereka memang sudah mau keluar dan menuju kelas masing-masing

"sakitnya tuh disini…"

"apa itu?"

"aku membacanya dibuku tadi hyung"

Jongin dan Sehun kembali tertawa disepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo masuk bekerja hari ini, dia mempunyai jadwal shift siang. Namja kecil itu sudah membuka kasirnya dari tadi, dia menggantikan kasir yeoja yang buka sedari pagi

Kyungsoo mencari cari sosok Suho, tapi sepertinya namja berwajah teduh itu sama sekali tidak muncul, tidak biasanya

"kamu sekarang menjadi pramuniaga Kyungsoo.." kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba, suara yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kyungsoo, suara Hyunsuk, mantan supervisor yang pernah membawahinya

"apa?" Kyungsoo terbelalak, secepat itu statusnya berubah di supermarket besar ini

"ya, jangan protes. Ini sudah sesuai dengan kesepakatan pemilik supermarket ini, tuan Park. Semua kasir ditoko ini harus yeoja" jelas Hyunsuk, nadanya sangat tidak ramah

"tapi kata Suho hyung, itu baru sekedar wacana… dan…"

"sudah diputuskan, cepat tutup kasirmu dan lekas bergabung dengan pramuniaga digudang, banyak barang yang harus diangkat dan disusun di rak" lanjut Hyunsuk arogan

"baiklah" Kyungsoo berujar lesu, dia menutup kasirnya dengan perlahan

"cepat, kamu digaji disini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berlama-lama seperti itu" hardik Hyunsuk sadis

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, dia sudah berhasil menutup kasirnya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari sosok Suho, si penyelamatnya, namun nihil

Kyungsoo membungkuk pelan, dan lekas berlalu, namja itu membuka celemek khas kasir yang harus selalu dipakainya, kini statusnya berganti sebagai pramuniaga, istilah sopan untuk menyebut kuli toko

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan banyak pramu di gudang, dia menyapa pelan Koordinator gudang

"angkat karton minuman itu dan susun dilemari pendingin, sesuaikan dengan label harganya, jangan sampai salah" terang si Koordinator,

"iya" sahut Kyungsoo

Namja itu mulai mengangkat karton yang begitu banyak, dia mengangkatnya sedikit-sedikit, dia takut terkena encok atau patah tulang, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya mengangkat barang berat

"kamu ini lemah sekali, angkat 3 karton sekali jalan itu enteng" seru Hyunsuk, dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, dia terus saja jalan dengan beban karton yang tidak ringan itu

Kyungsoo menurunkan karton itu, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh isinya dulu di lemari pendingin, dia lelah

Namja itu dengan telaten memasukkan minuman tersebut, dia menoleh singkat, Nampak sebuah siluet yang menghilang dengan cepat dibalik kaca supermarket, dia sepertinya mengenali sosok itu, sosok namja

Kyungsoo selesai menyusun 2 karton minuman, dia kembali lagi untuk mengambil minuman lainnya, digudang tentunya. Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat sekarton minuman lagi, namun dia menaruh kembali karton tersebut, karena matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenal, ya.. Jongin

Namja berkulit eksotis itu berada dipagar dekat gudang. Sepertinya siluet yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo didepan toko tadi adalah siluet Jongin, namjanya

"kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia berbisik dan mendekati Jongin

"aku ingin melihatmu" jawab Jongin pelan

"orang luar tidak boleh masuk kesini, setahuku pintu belakang dijaga ketat, bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, dia mengelap keringat didahinya

"tenang, semua bisa diatur" jawab Jongin lagi, dia terkekeh

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia menebak, pasti namja dihadapannya itu membayar petugas jaga. Jongin memang sangat nekat

"maaf, aku sibuk, aku jadi…" kata Kyungsoo pelan, dia tidak enak dengan statusnya sekarang,

"maka dari itu, aku tadi melihatmu dimarahi oleh si muka tua itu"

"eh.."

"dan aku kesini untuk mengajakmu pergi"

"aku bekerja Jongin ah"

"aku ingin kamu berhenti bekerja, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu Kyungsoo ya"

"tapi.."

"tolonglah.. tidak ada tapi-tapi, aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan lain, yang lebih layak dan sesuai dengan kemampuanmu" Jongin berujar penuh harap, dia lalu memegang tangan kecil Kyungsoo

"tapi.. aku belum pamit pada Suho hyung.."

"nanti kita akan mencari rumahnya, yang penting sekarang kamu ikut denganku.."

Setelah berkata, Jongin lalu menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo. Namja kecil tersebut hanya pasrah saja, dia kembali mengelap keringatnya, Jongin benar, dia tidak cocok bekerja kasar seperti ini

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melewati dua petugas dibelakang, mereka hanya melambaikan tangan dan membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi

Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk manis dimobil mewah milik Jongin, mereka berdua berputar-putar tidak tentu arah. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dia kabur dari tempatnya bekerja, itu bukan stylenya, tapi demi Jongin dan kata hatinya, dia yakin bahwa keputusannya ini sudah tepat

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling diam. Mobil Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedang dan membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang selalu ramai

"Kyungsoo ya.." Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo, sambil menyetir

"ya?"

"aku sudah memutuskan yeoja chinguku.." kata Jongin jujur,

"Jessica noona?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, padahal Jongin sudah mengatakan kepadanya sudah memutuskan yeoja tua itu

"bukan, namanya Krystal" terang Jongin, dia berharap Kyungsoo tidak sakit hati mendengar dia menyebutkan nama mantannya

"kamu memutuskannya begitu saja?"

"tidak, aku mempunyai alasan dan bukti yang cukup"

"apa ini adil baginya?"

"aku rasa iya, dia selingkuh dibelakangku Kyungsoo ya.."

"tapi, kamu juga selingkuh dibelakangnya, apa bedanya.."

"sangat beda.. sangat beda, dia selingkuh jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo ya"

"sama saja, kamu berpacaran dengan Jessica noona secara bersamaan, apa itu bukan disebut selingkuh namanya" lanjut Kyungsoo, sepertinya tema mereka berjudul 'selingkuh'

Jongin terdiam, semua perkataan Kyungsoo adalah kebenaran, dia tidak bisa membantahnya

"tapi sekarang situasinya sangat berbeda, aku hanya menginginkanmu saja disisiku, bukan yang lain" sahut Jongin, dia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya

"terima kasih Jongin ah, kamu memilihku. Padahal kamu bisa saja mencari seseorang lain yang lebih baik dariku" balas Kyungsoo, dia merendah

"kamu adalah namja terbaik yang pernah kutemui Kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, pengalaman cinta pertamanya bersama Jongin telah memberikan warna baru untuk hidupnya yang membosankan, walaupun sepertinya dia harus menghadapi serangan yang mungkin saja dilancarkan oleh para mantan-mantan yeoja Jongin

"kita kemana Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia memandang sekilas dirinya dicermin kecil mobil Jongin, dia masih menggunakan baju kerjanya

"kita kerumahku"

"hah, aku belum siap diperkenalkan dengan kedua orangtuamu Jongin ah"

Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan secara bersamaan

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, appa dan ommaku sedang keluar negeri. Aku hanya ingin membawamu kesana, dan memperkenalkanmu dengan lingkungan tempat tinggalku.." jelas Jongin, dia masih tertawa renyah, perkataan Kyungsoo barusan terdengar sangat lucu untuknya

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, dia seperti yeoja yang ingin memasang kelambu dimalam pertama (?)

Cinta memang kadang menyenangkan dan kadang menyakitkan, namun yang dirasakan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah cinta yang menyenangkan dan memabukkan

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian tiba di area halaman kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tidak dibagasi, tapi didepan gerbangnya. Dia bersama Kyungsoo turun dari mobil

"welcome to my home, Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin lebay

Kyungsoo terpana, rumah keluarga Jongin sangat besar, mungkin hampir selebar kompleks tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, rumah itu berdiri megah dan bertingkat, warnanya didominasi warna putih dan sedikit warna kuning, dengan halaman yang sangat luas

"kamu hanya tinggal dengan omma dan appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku mempunyai kakak perempuan, tapi sekarang sedang melanjutkan studinya diluar negeri, didalam hanya ada asisten appa dan para pembantu rumah tangga" jelas Jongin, dia menjelaskan tanpa ada sedikitpun kesombongan dari nada bicaranya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kehidupan ekonomi namjanya itu jelas sangat mapan

"ayo kita masuk.." ajak Jongin,

Jongin baru saja ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk masuk, namun sebuah pelukan yang datang tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam, seseorang memeluknya dari arah belakang, dan itu jelas bukan Kyungsoo,

"oppa, aku menunggu oppa selama berjam-jam… ponsel oppa tidak aktif.." seru seseorang yang memeluk Jongin itu, dia terisak-isak manja

Jongin memegang tangan yang memeluknya, tangan yeoja, dia juga sangat mengenali suara yang manja alias dimanja-manjakan itu. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo, namja itu menatap shock dan mematung

"tolong lepaskan.." kata Jongin, dia meronta pelan

"tidak oppa… oppa harus memaafkanku, aku tidak ingin putus. Aku masih yeojachingu oppa, selamanya.." ujar orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah yeoja

"lepaskan Krystal, kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi" seru Jongin gusar, dia terus melirik kearah Kyungsoo-nya

"tidak oppa, aku tidak mau… selama 2 hari ini aku terus menerus menangis oppa" yeoja yang ternyata adalah Krystal itu semakin mempererat pelukannya, dia menggesek-gesekkan buah dadanya dipunggung Jongin

Kyungsoo mendadak panas melihat namjanya dipeluk erostis seperti itu, dia perlahan berbalik dan mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, namun langkahnya terhalangi oleh seseorang

"Kyungsoo hyung, jangan kemana-mana"

"eh, kamu Sehun kan?"

"iya hyung, hyung jangan kemana-mana, disebelah sana ada suruhan mantan pacar Jongin hyung… aku tidak bisa menjamin hyung tidak akan kenapa-kenapa jika jalan sendiri" kata Sehun, namja cadel itu mendadak bijak dan tidak 'ngasal' lagi

"benarkah?"

"iya hyung, tapi sepertinya perang saudara akan terjadi hyung, sebentar lagi sepertinya" terang Sehun, dia menampilkan wajah ceria saat menyampaikan pandangannya itu

"perang saudara?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, dia menoleh dan memandang Jongin yang masih dipeluk, dia heran kenapa Jonginnya tidak meronta-ronta saja, namja itu jelas lebih kuat dari seorang yeoja

Sehun mengangguk, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kamera kecilnya, dia berencana merekam aksi 'perang saudara' yang diramalkannya

Dilain pihak, Jongin meronta pelan, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti Krystal yang memeluknya bagai lem castol itu,

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba… langkah kasar mendekat dari arah belakang, lebih mirip berlari

"adik sialan, rupanya kamu menusuk saudaramu dari belakang.." tukas sebuah suara, lagi-lagi suara yeoja, dia menarik Krystal dari arah belakang.. dan…

Plakk…. Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkannya untuk Krystal, yeoja itu meringis dan membelalakkan matanya

"eonni.."

"aku bukan kakakmu lagi, dasar jalang.."

Plakk.. sebuah tamparan lagi melayang untuk Krystal, yeoja yang menampar itu sangat geram dan hilang kendali, dia hendak menampar sekali lagi

"Jessica eonni kenapa?…tolong… sakit..."

Plakk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o….o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 8 dipublish… tinggal satu chapter lagi, FF sederhana ini mencapai endingnya. Maaf jika ceritanya itu-itu saja... he…he… mungkin aku akan buat FF baru lagi, yang rate-nya naik…he..he.. sesuai permintaan banyak reader lewat PM. Aku akan 'maksain' untuk buat, walau secara pribadi aku masih terasa aneh dengan adegan NC boy x boy… tapi itulah dinamika, tidak selamanya FF yang dibuat hanya berkisah tentang hal-hal yang melankolis saja..he..he.. harus ada hal baru yang mewarnai sebuah FF agar lebih menarik…

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua reader yang memberikan **Reviewnya** disetiap chapter, karena kalian semualah, FF ini hampir ending. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir ya… salam

RnC lagi ya…

**Thanks to Review :**

**lailatul. magfiroh. 16, KaisooLovers, metacho137, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, humaira9394, me1214, NatasyaNs, t.a, thelostisland35, dims, JonginDO, yisingcom, ayusafitri35, ViraaHee, maple fujoshi2309, mrblackJ, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, kaisooya, Kaisooship, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, EXO88, cuwon, dokimkyungsoojongin, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, , soo kyungs, all favorite and follow my FF**


	9. Ending

**Hidden Love**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), Maaf nggak bisa bikin GS**

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Plak..

Kembali tamparan melayang untuk Krystal, pipi mulus dan putih yeoja itu mendadak membiru, dan yang menamparnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Jessica

"hentikan eonni… eonni kenapa?" Krystal memohon dan memundurkan tubuhnya, dia sedari tadi tersungkur ditanah

"kamu memeluk namjaku, kamu memeluk Jongin, dia namjaku… kamu seharusnya tahu" jawab Jessica, wajah yeoja dewasa itu memerah saking geramnya

Krystal membulatkan matanya, dia shock dan tidak percaya,

"ap..apa? Jongin oppa adalah namja eonni?" Tanya Krystal, sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit dan pedih

"jangan pura-pura, dasar jalang kamu…"

Jessica kembali naik darah, entah mengapa emosinya sangat meledak-ledak, tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin karena yeoja itu merasa ditusuk dari belakang, dan yang menusuknya adalah adiknya sendiri, itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya

Jessica menarik rambut panjang Krystal, dia menjambak dan menggoyangkannya kasar, Krystal seketika menjerit kesakitan, rupanya kakak perempuannya itu sama sekali tidak main-main

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa menyaksikan dan menonton saja, terutama Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia sebenarnya kasihan melihat Krystal yang teraniyaya itu. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk merekam aksi yang menurutnya 'perang saudara' itu, dia sesekali tersenyum dan sesekali meringis lebay melihat Krystal menjerit

Para penjaga gerbang kediaman keluarga Kim hanya bisa diam saja, mereka ikut menonton dan menunggu aba-aba dari tuannya alias Jongin untuk melerai pertengkaran adik-kakak yang sepertinya dimenangkan oleh Jessica

"Jongin ah, tolong pisahkan mereka" Kyungsoo menghampir Jongin, dia tidak jadi pergi dari tempat itu, dia takut informasi yang diberikan oleh Sehun benar

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Kyungsoo ya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka" jawab Jongin pelan, walau dalam hatinya dia waspada, siapa tahu saja terjadi pertumpahan darah tanpa disadarinya

Jessica masih memegang dan menarik kasar rambut Krystal

"eonni, lepaskan… eonni pernah mengatakan jika pacar eonni itu namanya Kai, bukan Jongin" tukas Krystal, dia berujar sambil menahan rasa sakit dikulit kepalanya

"jangan mengelak jalang, kamu adik yang tidak tahu diri" Jessica melepaskan cengraman tangannya dirambut adik kandungnya itu, dia cukup puas dengan aksinya

Krystal terangah-engah, dia merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dia memandang kiri dan kanan, tidak ada satupun orang yang membantunya dan melerai kakaknya tadi

"aku jadi yakin, Jongin memutuskanku karena kamu yang menyuruhnya.."

"tidak, sama sekali ti.."

Jessica mendorong kasar Krystal, jiwa kasih sayangnya untuk adiknya itu sepertinya sudah menguap, dia ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada adiknya tersebut, ini bukan kali pertama baginya, dirumah mereka yang lama, adiknya juga pernah 'menyalipnya' dan berpacaran dengan namja tetangga incarannya, dan sekarang terjadi lagi

"eonni, aku betul-betul tidak tahu.. aku bersumpah" kali ini Krystal tidak bohong, yeoja tersebut memang tidak mengetahui jika kakaknya berpacaran dengan Jongin juga

Jongin sebagai salah satu pihak yang bersalah dan seharusnya melerai hanya diam saja, dia menatap sekilas kearah Sehun yang berhenti merekam

Jongin membuka kembali pesan singkat dari Sehun untuknya sejam yang lalu, pesan yang sampai saat dia dan Kyungsoo sedang dimobil

"dan sekarang, apa kamu mengetahui semua ini oppa?" Jessica perlahan berbalik kepada Jongin, dia masih saja memanggail Jongin dengan oppa

Jongin mendengus

"mana aku tahu, tanya sendiri pada adikmu itu.." jawab Jongin enteng, dia tersenyum meremehkan

"aku masih menganggap hubungan kita belum putus oppa" terang Jessica, dia menyilangkan tangannya didadanya

"aku sudah memutuskanmu, itu sudah final" jelas Jongin, dia mendengus lagi

"tapi tidak ada alasan yang jelas, dan…" kalimat Jessica terhenti,

Sebuah pukulan tepat menghantam tengkuknya, pukulan yang dilayangkan dengan sangat kuat, yeoja yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu menjerit tertahan dan tersungkur lemas

"jangan harap eonni bisa menang begitu saja.." kata Krystal tiba-tiba, yeoja itu memegang pentungan satpam yang berada di pos jaga dekat gerbang keluarga Jongin, dia yang menghantam kakaknya sendiri

"aku tidak akan tinggal diam, eonni seenaknya menampar dan menjambak rambutku, aku tidak akan menerima itu, jalang.." umpat Krystal balik, dia puas sekarang, dia menyerang kakaknya yang sedang lengah tadi

Sehun ternganga, dia sebenarnya tadi melihat Krystal mengambil diam-diam pentungan satpam itu, karena si pemilik pentungan sedang fokus dengan hal lain, namun Sehun entah dia lambat loading atau apa, dia terlambat

Krystal kembali mendekati Jessica, dia ingin menjambak balik rambut kakaknya yang pingsan itu, namun Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan mencoba menghentikan aksi Krystal, menurut pengalaman yang sudah-sudah kemarah Krystal lebih sadis dari pada kakaknya, mungkin karena jiwa labil yang dimilikinya

"cukup-cukup, kakakmu pingsan, apa itu belum cukup.." tahan Jongin, dia memegang tangan kanan Krystal yang sudah memegang rambut kakaknya, sedangkan Sehun memegang tangan kiri Krystal

"tidak.. eonni seperti dia harus diberikan pelajaran, dia yang merebut semua dariku.. pelacur kurang ajar.." ronta Krystal, dia menarik rambut Jessica dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang mengapitnya, lalu..

Rambut palsu Jessica terlepas, rambut berwarna pirang itu lepas dengan tidak elitnya, tergenggam kuat ditangan Krystal, menyisakan rambut asli tipis dan berwarna hitam

Sehun mengira rambut asli Jessica sudah lepas, hampir saja dia mengapresiasi tarikan tangan yang kuat dari Krystal (?)

"sudah, ayo kita masuk, tenangkan dirimu…" ujar Jongin lagi, dia bersama Sehun menarik Krystal yang meronta-ronta, yeoja itu masih ingin menjambak atau menampar kakaknya. Dengan terpaksa Jongin membawa Krystal masuk dirumahnya

Jongin memberikan kode kepada penjaga posnya, dia menyuruhnya untuk memegang tangan kanan Krystal, menggantikannya, si penjaga mengangguk

Jongin lalu mendekati Kyungsoo, dia ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntutnya masuk kerumahnya, namun Kyungsoo menarik tanganya pelan,

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, kedatanganmu kerumahku malah ternodai dengan tingkah gila adik kakak itu" jelas Jongin, dia meminta maaf dengan tulus

"tidak mengapa, aku tidak masalah. Ini diluar dugaan kita"

Jongin menatap Jessica yang masih pingsan dengan posisi yang tidak seksi, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada penjaga yang lainnya untuk menggotong Jessica kedalam rumahnya

"aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kakak beradik itu.." ucap Jongin kemudian,

"apa itu Jongin ah?"

"kamu akan melihatnya didalam, bukan kejutan untukmu, tapi kejutan untuk Jung bersaudara itu" jelas Jongin, dia lalu secepat ninja asasin memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak sempat menolak dan menepis tangannya, dan terpaksa dia pasrah saja

Jongin tersenyum, dia menang

.

.

.

Krystal didudukkan di sofa ruang keluarga, dengan penjagaan ketat dari Sehun dan dua orang penjaga keamanan keluarga Jongin. Krystal meneguk air dingin yang diberikan oleh salah satu pelayan tua di disana, perasaannya sedikit tenang sekarang

Jessica ditidurkan disofa yang agak berjauhan dari adiknya, takutnya siapa tahu saja Krystal kembali jadi labil dan malah menyerang kakaknya lagi

"bawa kotak P3K kesini" perintah Jongin tegas kepada pelayannya, dia sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri, dengan posisi agak jauh dari Jessica dan Krystal

Setengah jam kemudian, Jessica sadar dari pingsannya, dia memegang tengkuknya yang masih sakit dan ngilu, dia ingin beranjak, namun tenaganya sangat lemah

"Krystal, kamu lancang sekali… kamu berani-beraninya memukul kakakmu sendiri" kata Jessica, kalimat pertamanya pasca siuman dari pingsannya

Krystal mendadak tertunduk, nyalinya ciut seketika, sikap yeoja itu memang sulit ditebak, memang harus berpikir 1000 kali untuk menjadikannnya pacar

"berhenti, kalian dirumahku.. aku minta kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, hargai aku sebagai pemilik rumah ini" seru Jongin tiba-tiba, mendadak berwibawa. Sehun manggut-manggut, entah dia terpana atau ingin ketawa

Jessica dan Krystal tidak ada yang berkomentar, kedua yeoja itu terdiam

Hening

'sakitnya tuh disini didalam hatiku.. bla..bla…'

Tiba-tiba bunyi musik yang aneh terdengar, aneh untuk orang korea tentunya, bunyi itu membuyarkan kewibawaan Jongin yang sudah diatas angin

"oh, itu bunyi ponselku.. aku tidak sadar.." kekeh Sehun, dia mendownload lagu yang asing untuknya itu dan menjadikan nada deringnya,

Sehun mengangkat panggilan telefon, kemudian terkikik tidak jelas

Jongin menggeleng pelan,

"oppa, aku ingin oppa memilih diantara kami berdua.." ucap Jessica tiba-tiba, yeoja itu kembali ketopik semula, dia tidak begitu saja lupa

Jongin membalas dengan dengusan

"Jongdae, aku ingin kamu mengumpulkan semua pelayan dirumah ini, tanpa terkecuali" perintah Jongin, dia memerintahkan kepada salah satu penjaga keamanan dirumahnya

"untuk apa tuan muda?"

"lakukan saja, tapi aku ingin kamu mengumpulkan mereka diluar, dan.. ambil ini" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia mengeluarkan uang berlembar-lembar dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongdae

"aku ingin kamu membawa semua pelayan dirumah ini, entah kemana, ke pusat perbelanjaan atau bisokop, yang penting selama sejam kedepan rumah ini harus kosong" kata Jongin lagi, kosong dalam artian hanya ada Jessica, Krystal, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri

"baik tuan"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suasana lengang mewarnai rumah besar keluarga Jongin, semua pelayan, yang terdiri dari 8 pelayan rumah tangga, 3 penjaga keamanan dan 1 tukang kebun, semuanya pergi untuk sejam kedepan, sesuai dengan perintah majikan mereka

Sehun menggeleng tidak mengerti, namun dia berinisiatif memeriksa sudut rumah, pekerjaan bodoh dan melelahkan tentunya

"beres hyung, aku sudah memeriksa semua sudut, para pelayan sudah pergi, yahh kecuali ada yang bersembunyi diatas atap atau di septik tank" jelas Sehun, dia 'ngos-ngosan' karena sudah berkeliling tidak jelas

Jongin tersenyum

Jessica mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, tapi nihil, tengkuknya masih saja sakit, dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Jongin,

"oppa, harus memilih diantara kami berdua.." ucap Jessica lagi, dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran

Jongin memasang wajah serius, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"aku sengaja menyuruh semua pembantu dirumah ini untuk pergi sementara, karena aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kalian… aku tidak ingin orang luar menyaksikan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan kuperlihatkan" sahut Jongin, dia memperjelas kenapa dia menyuruh semua pekerjanya untuk libur sejam

"itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah oppa harus memilih diantara kami.." kali ini yang menyahut adalah Krystal, yeoja itu memberanikan dirinya dan sepakat satu suara dengan kakaknya, Jessica mendengus pelan mendengar keberpihakan adiknya

"penting, sangat penting.."

"tapi oppa harus memilih…"

"aku tidak akan memilih diantara kalian, tidak salah satunya.." potong Jongin cepat, dia mendadak geram dan tidak dihargai oleh Jessica dan Krystal

Jessica dan Krystal memasang wajah murka, mereka berdua tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu, Jongin harus memilih diantara mereka

Jongin berjalan perlahan, dia mondar-mandir, dan mendekati Kyungsoo, jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat,

"aku memilih orang lain, dan itu bukan salah satu diantara kalian.." tegas Jongin

"siapa dia?" Jessica dan Krystal bertanya serempak, nada suara mereka sangat tinggi

Dan kemudian, Jongin mengarahkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, dia memegang pipi kanan Kyungsoo dan melayangkan ciuman maut untuk namja kecil itu, Kyungsoo yang cium mendadak, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

Degg.. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dihadapan Jung bersaudara,

Bibir Jessica bergetar hebat, dia ingin memaki dan meneriakkan sesuatu, namun suaranya tercekat, begitu juga dengan Krystal, andai saja ada benda tajam di dekatnya, dia mungkin sudah mengakhiri hidupnya, dia shock tingkat dewa

Sedangkan Sehun, dia berekspresi lebay, baru kali ini dia menyangsikan sendiri adegan ciuman namja dan namja, secara live tentunya. Dia melupakan untuk merekam adegan langka itu

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dari Kyungsoo, ciuman dahsyat yang singkat

"apa yang oppa lakukan… oppa lebih memilih dia.. ahh.." teriak Krystal, dia masih shock

"dugaanku selama ini benar, namja itu salah satu perusak hubungan kita.." Jessica melanjutkan, dadanya naik turun, namun dia berusaha mengusai dirinya, dia mendelik kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, ingin rasanya dia membenamkan dirinya di lantai marmer rumah Jongin

"jangan salahkan Kyungsoo, salahkan diri kalian dan kelakuan kalian berdua.." kata Jongin dengan wajah puas, dia berhasil membuat wajah kakak adik Jung itu merah padam

"kelakukan apa, aku pribadi tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa.." Krystal yang menyahut, dia seakan melupakan bahwa di pernah 'kepergok' selingkuh oleh Jongin

Jongin ber-smirk evil,

"Sehun, ah… sambungkan rekamannya, kita semua akan menyaksikan bagaimana kelakuan 'adik bungsu' polos keluarga Jung.."

"baik komandan.." jawab Sehun antusias,

Namja berwajah tampan namun sering datar itu dengan sigap memasang instalasi, dia menghubungkan kamera video dengan TV layar datar ukuran jumbo, yang terletak diruang keluarga itu

"this is show.." cadel Sehun, dia sangat gembira

Jessica, Krystal dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah ingin tahu, mereka bertiga adalah orang yang memang sama sekali belum tahu maksud Jongin

"kalian lihat sendiri…" kata Jongin, dia bergaya ala pemandu siaran TV terkenal

Dan jreeng…

Mata Jung bersaudara membulat, terutama Krystal, yeoja itu mendadak bergetar dan lumpuh, dia ingin sekali melempar dan menghentikan tayangan yang sudah 'full show' di depannya

Adegan yang tampil dilayar LCD itu menampilkan sosok Krystal dengan seorang namja, namja yang lebih tua diatas Krystal. Mereka berdua terekam bukan saling mengobrol, bukan juga saling bercanda, namun yeoja namja itu berhubungan 'seks' dengan sangat dahsyat, lokasinya jelas dikamar Krystal yang didominasi warna pink

"a..apa ini?.." gagap Jessica, dia menatap bergantian layar TV dan adiknya, tidak perlu memanggil pakar telematika untuk membuktikan siapa yeoja yang sedang dijamah itu, Jessica menggeleng tidak percaya

"ii.. ini.. " Krystal berusaha memberikan pembelaan, namun suaranya mendadak hilang

Jongin mendengus,

"lihatlah.. berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan pernikahan, begitulah kelakuan anak bungsu keluarga Jung" cibir Jongin, dia menatap sekilas kearah Sehun yang tidak berkedip, berkat jasa namja itulah dia bisa memperlihatkan 'kebobrokan' Krystal

Sehun masih tidak mengedipkan matanya, padahal dia sudah mengulangi dan memutar sendiri adegan itu sebelumnya, Sehun mendadak 'On'

Adegan seks Krystal masih berlanjut, berbagai gaya telah mereka coba, mulai dari gaya konvensional, 69, up down, miring dan doggy style. Tampak suara desahan dan erangan erotis dari Krystal yang keenakan 'disodok', wajah yeoja itu terkekam sangat bahagia dan menikmati surga dunia yang dilakoninya. Kyungsoo yang juga menonton dan memperhatikan adegan tersebut mendadak mual, baru kali ini dia menyangsikan sendiri adegan seks, yang pemerannya ada di dekatnya

"hentikan, matikan TVnya, kumohon.." Jessica berteriak, dia beranjak sendiri dan menendang tombol manual on off di samping layar TV, LCD itu mendadak off karena tendangan Jessica

"katakan siapa namja itu? Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" Tanya Jessica, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

Krystal tertunduk lesu, dia masih lumpuh mendadak

"katakan.." bentak Jessica kasar

"nam.. namanya Minhyuk.." jawab Krystal pelan, dia akhirnya mengaku

Jessica ingin melayangkan tamparannya, tapi tangannya mendadak dipegang oleh Jongin

"jangan.. kalian sudah saling menyakiti, jangan ditambah lagi" kata Jongin

"sekedar informasi saja, rekaman ini diambil kemarin, dan menurut perhitunganku kamu melakukan 'hal' itu setelah aku mendapatimu selingkuh dengan namja yang bernama Myungsoo, ternyata kamu melakukannya dengan namja yang berbeda Krystal shi. Jadi keinginanku untuk putus denganmu bukanlah suatu kesalahan.. mataku sudah terbuka" ucap Jongin panjang lebar,

"kenapa kamu melakukannya? Kenapa?"

Krystal masih tertunduk, dia menciut mendengar bentakan bringas kakaknya

"katakan alasanmu?"

"aku.. aku hanya ingin mencoba saja eonni.."

"aku tidak percaya, pasti ada alasan lain, katakan.."

Krystal mendongakkan wajahnya suram,

"aku pernah gagal menjebak Jongin oppa, aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia sudah 'menjamahku', tapi sebenarnya tidak, jadi aku mencari cara bagaimana tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Jongin oppa…"

Krystal menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, dia menarik nafas

"… dan misalnya Jongin oppa menyuruhku untuk tes uji kehamilan, sedapat mungkin aku bisa hamil, karena aku sering melakukannya dengan namja lain, jadi aku hamil dan Jongin oppa yang akan bertanggung-jawab" jelas Krystal, dia sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja dia membeberkan semuanya, dia juga sudah ternoda dan tercoreng

Jessica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia merosot dan terduduk lunglai di sofa, sakit tengkuknya bertambah parah saja, dia pusing

"maafkan aku eonni.." lanjut Krystal

"kamu seharusnya meminta maaf kepadaku" potong Jongin, dia memandang datar Krystal, dia sudah tidak mempunyai rasa lagi untuk yeoja itu

Hening

"dan untuk Jessica noona, aku ingin meminta penjelasan dengan foto ini.." lanjut Jongin, dia masih mempunyai kejutan yang tidak terduga, kali ini untuk Jessica

Jongin melemparkan 2 lembar foto diatas meja, tepat didepan Jessica

Mata Jessica lagi-lagi melotot tidak percaya, dia mengambil foto itu cepat dan memandangnya lekat-lekat

"di.. dimana kamu mengambil foto ini?" Jessica tergagap,

"noona tidak perlu tahu" jawab Jongin santai, dia mulai sekarang memanggil yeoja itu dengan embel-embel noona, yeoja itu bukan pacarnya lagi sekarang

Jessica memegang dahinya, matanya mendelik singkat kearah Kyungsoo

"jangan melihat pacarku seperti itu.." serang Jongin, dia menangkap tatapan mata Jessica tadi

"aku tidak menyangka jika noona mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pemilik agensi film porno, aku yakin jika noona juga pernah melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Krystal tadi, biasanya kelakukan kakak dan adik itu tidak jauh berbeda.." cibir Jongin, dia sepertinya berada dipihak yang menang

Jessica maupun Krystal tidak ada yang menyahut, Jessica meremas foto yang menampilkan dirinya sedang minum-minum dengan bos besar agensi film porno illegal, hal tersebut menjadi bukti bahwa yeoja itu banyak terlibat dengan bisnis haram itu

Hening

"aku masih menyimpan copian video dan foto itu. jadi aku minta sekarang, kalian berdua untuk menjauh dari kehidupanku, tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo-ku lagi.."

Jessica dan Krytal tidak berkomentar,

"jika tidak, aku tidak akan menjamin jika video dan foto kalian tidak akan tersebar di dunia maya, situs porno, forum-forum sosialita, twitter, istagram, weibo, patch dan sejenisnya. Dan sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika video dan foto kalian terkirim di smartphone petinggi keluarga Jung, omma dan appamu...hm…" Jongin mengintimidasi, sukses besar

Jessica mendadak berdiri,

"ja..jangan.. tolong jangan…jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon" balas Jessica, yeoja dewasa itu tidak ingin keluarganya terpecah, hancur, tercemar dan ternodai karena ulahnya

Krystal masih tidak berkomentar, dia masih shock, adegan memalukannya disaksikan oleh banyak orang, adegan yang seharusnya hanya dia, namja partner dan tuhan yang tahu, Krystal menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia resah dan galau

"aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku masih mempunyai nurani. Yang penting kalian mau bekerjasama dan memenuhi permintaanku tadi.." terang Jongin, memperjelas argumennya

Jessica kembali terduduk, dia sebenarnya tidak bisa merelakan Jongin begitu saja, tapi sepertinya semua pintu rujuk dari Jongin sudah tutup, pintu itu hanya terbuka untuk satu nama, yaitu Kyungsoo, namja Jongin sekarang

Jessica melirik Krystal, adiknya itu perlahan mendongak, dia mengangguk pelan, tanda dia setuju dengan syarat Jongin

"baiklah, aku setuju.." ucap Jessica

"Krystal?"

"adikku itu juga setuju, kami berjanji tidak akan hadir dan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi" tegas Jessica

Jongin tersenyum,

"tapi tidak dengan hanya lisan saja, aku ingin ada bukti hitam diatas putih" Jongin mengangguk-angguk

"maksudnya?"

"kalian berdua harus menandatangani surat yang sudah aku persiapkan, diatas materai dengan saksi Sehun dan Kyungsoo" Jongin menjelaskan, sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dan rencananya sejauh ini berjalan lancar

"baiklah, mana surat itu, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini.." seru Jessica cepat, dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, dia sudah terjepit

"sebentar.." Jongin mengambil tas sekolahnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya, menarik zipper tas itu dan mengeluarkan surat pernyataan dari sana

"kalian harus tanda tangan disini" ucap Jongin lagi, dia menunjuk kolom nama yang harus dibubuhkan tandatangan kedua yeoja

Dan akhirnya, kedua yeoja itu membubuhkan tandatangannya, Jessica yang pertama tandatangan, dia tidak lagi membaca poin perpoin. lalu krystal, yeoja ini agak lama dan butuh proses agar dia yakin untuk memberikan tandatangannya disurat pernyataan itu

Jongin bernafas lega, dia mempunyai pegangan sekarang, jika kedua yeoja itu macam-macam dan melanggar poin-poin pernyataan, dia dengan mudah bertindak, Jongin memang tidak main-main dan bukan hanya ancaman belaka

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dan diam saja, mendadak perasaannya menghangat, dia menyaksikan sendiri perjuangan seorang Kim Jongin untuk memutuskan kedua yeoja mantan-mantannya, yeoja yang sukar dan sulit dikalahkan hanya dengan kata-kata

Dan sepertinya, mulai detik ini, namja yang bernama Jongin secara resmi menjadi milik Kyungsoo

Sehun juga senang, sejak tadi celananya mendadak kesempitan, namun sekarang sudah normal kembali, hampir saja dia menyelesaikannya dengan sabun dikamar mandi rumah Jongin

"ayo kita pulang.." ajak Jessica, dia memegang pelan tengkuknya, tengkuk yang dihantam oleh adiknya sendiri, yeoja itu mencoba melupakan kelakukan adiknya tadi, mereka berdua sama saja, tidak ada yang sempurna dan luput dari kesalahan. Jessica memegang tangan Krystal, memaksa pelan adiknya itu untuk berdiri, entah mengapa Krystal masih lumpuh dan lemas

Dan akhirnya kedua yeoja itu pulang, pulang membawa luka dan duka, pulang membawa sakit hati, pulang 'tanpa status' sebagai calon isteri pewaris Kim Coorporations

Jessica dan Krystal kalah sebagai yeoja, dan pemenangnya adalah Kyungsoo, namja yang sama sekali tidak pernah masuk dalam medan pertarungan

.

.

.

"terima kash Sehun ah, kamu sudah membantuku" ucap Jongin kepada Sehun, mereka saat ini hanya bertiga dengan Kyungsoo. Jung bersaudara sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin sebenarnya menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka, namun Jessica menolak dengan kasar

"sama-sama hyung" jawab Sehun, wajahnya cemberut

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, apa dia sudah salah ucap tadi

Sehun mendadak menghentakkan kaki, dia seperti anak kecil yang diumpani permen rasa merica

"ini hyung, rekamannya.." kata Sehun, dia memegang kamera kecil, kamera yang sama digunakannya untuk merekam tadi,

"kenapa dengan rekamannya? Rekaman ML Krystal?"

"bukan hyung, rekaman perkelahian singa betina dan musang betina itu, ternyata…."

"kenapa?"

"aku lupa menekan tombol 'rekam', jadi adegan seksi mereka tadi tidak terekam hyung…" sahut Sehun, dia seperti tidak bergairah untuk melanjutkan hidup

Jongin ternganga, sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya

"salah siapa?"

"salah orang dipenjara hyung"

Sehun dan Jongin saling bercanda, Sehun memang tipe namja yang gampang dialihkan,

"jangan cemberut begitu, lupakan saja rekaman yang tidak pernah ada itu. Ambil ini.. ini bonus untukmu" kata Jongin, dia merogoh kembali dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan memberikannya kepada Sehun

"uang tunaiku habis, jadi kamu pakai saja kartu kredit ini.. kamu bisa belanja dan memesan makanan semaumu" Jongin menjelaskan

"benar hyung.." Sehun mendadak move on,

Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun menerima kartu kredit itu dengan rasa senang

"kalau begitu hyung, aku pergi dulu… aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan yang aneh-aneh di restoran mahal.. aku ingin mencoba menu 'nasi goreng' khas negeri tetangga yang jauh hyung, dan menu-menu lainnya" ucap Sehun, matanya berbinar lebay

"pergilah.."

"eh hyung, apa kartu ini bisa digunakan untuk menyewa yeoja-yeoja pengucap selamat datang di toko-toko pakaian hyung?"

"uh, entahlah… kamu bisa mentraktir mereka mungkin" Jongin memberikan jawabannya

"apa aku mulai saja dengan mencari namja-namja unyu diluar sana.. tapi, aku tidak tertarik hyung, aku hanya tertarik dengan yeoja berdada besar dan berbokong mirip gitar spanyol.." ujar Sehun sambil merinding disko, padahal video klip favoritnya adalah klip Miley Cyrus 'wrecking ball', yang notabene dada artis itu sangatlah kecil

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas

"itu tergantung kamu, mau memilih yang mana, namja, yeoja, ajuhma, perawan tua dan sebagainya, kamu yang memutuskan.." Jongin berujar bijak, dia melirik Kyungsoo, namja itu menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat bijak Jongin

"baiklah hyung, aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi.. aku pergi Jongin hyung.. Kyungsoo hyung, selamat menikmati masa-masa sunyi dirumah ini"

Sehun lalu lekas berlari keluar, dia melambaikan tangannya singkat dan menghilang dibalik pintu, dia sepertinya akan menggunakan jasa angkutan umum atau mungkin taksi untuk membawanya kepusat perbelanjaan, restoran, toko besar dan sebagainya

Jongin menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah teman sekolahnya yang selalu ajaib dan wah itu.

"kita sekarang kemana?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo,

"eh?"

"kita ke Incheon stadium, disana ada pergelaran Kpop, dan sepertinya seru" Jongin memilihkan alternatif

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,

"kita tidak usah kemana-mana Jongin ah, terus terang aku tidak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai seperti itu" jelas Kyungsoo, dia memberikan alasannya

"benarkah?"

"ya"

Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu kerumah pohon dibelakang.. bagaimana?"

"rumah pohon, dibelakang sana ada rumah pohon?" Kyungsoo membulat, dia tidak menyangka ditempat mewah dan banyak bangunan bersemen, masih ada yang namanya rumah pohon

"ya, rumah pohon itu sudah ada sejak dahulu, appa melarang untuk menebangnya"

"ayo kita kesana.. aku sangat penasaran"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menuju taman bagian belakang kediaman Jongin, Jongin melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi sepertinya para pekerja dirumahnya akan pulang

.

.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk naik ditangga kecil yang terbuat dari tali yang besar dan kokoh, jarak antara tanah dan rumah kecil diatas pohon itu kira-kira 13 meter lebih

"apa kamu suka?" Tanya Jongin, dia dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo duduk manis dengan wajah sumringah, jelas dia suka

"aku suka, disini sejuk dan tenang" ungkap Kyungsoo, dia mengarahkan pandangannya keberbagai arah, dia bisa melihat rumah-rumah tetangga, dan hamparan ilalang dibalik pagar belakang rumah Jongin, pemandangan yang membosankan memang, tapi itu cukup membuat namja imut itu senang

"kamu tahu, kamu adalah orang pertama yang kuajak kesini" Jongin berujar dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo, mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan

"teman sekolahmu?"

"tidak, tidak ada satupun yang pernah naik kesini, kamu yang pertama"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum bentuk hati khasnya yang selalu membuat Jongin bahagia.

"aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini"

"berakhir?"

"ya, maksudku, berakhir dengan kamu yang memilihku, aku hanyalah namja biasa dan kini pengangguran" jelas Kyungsoo, dia secepatnya akan melayangkan surat pengunduran dirinya

"jangan berkata begitu, aku memilihmu, karena kamu adalah namja yang baik. Aku sudah menghubungi kawanku yang menjadi bos disebuah café ternama, aku merokemendasikanmu untuk menjadi penyanyi disana"

"penyanyi?" Kyungsoo ber O_O

"ya, aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi, suaramu bagus, aku suka. Aku yakin jika kamu akan diterima. Itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu Kyungsoo ya.."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, pernah terbersit dipikirannya untuk menjadi penyanyi café, namun jalan untuk kesana belum ada, setelah tamat sekolah menengah, dia malah mendaftar dan bekerja sebagai kasir supermarket

"terima kasih Jongin ah, aku akan mencobanya.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan bersandar dibahu kokoh Jongin. namja itu lalu berinisiatif memegang tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat

Jongin tersenyum, akhirnya namjanya berinisiatif sendiri untuk bermanja-manja dengannya

Jongin berharap Kyungsoo adalah sosok pujaan hati terakhirnya, dia akan menanggalkan sifat playboynya yang sudah mendarah daging selama ini, semua demi Kyungsoo-nya, namja kecilnya, namja yang membuat hari-harinya selalu indah

"I love you, my namja" gumam Jongin pelan,

"I love you too" balas Kyungsoo tidak kalah pelan

Rumah pohon itu menjadi saksi bisu indahnya kasih sayang yang tercipta dari dua namja yang duduk berdampingan dan saling menghangatkan itu, Rumah pohon tersebut tidak tahu sampai dimana kisah kasih kedua namja itu akan dibawa, tapi yang pasti, rumah pohon itu tetap akan menjadi peneduh untuk kedua namja itu, kapanpun dan dalam suasana apapun

Happy day

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Akhirnya sampai di chapter terakhir. Maaf jika endingnya kurang sesuai ekspektasi pembaca ya… he…he… aku sekali lagi ingin berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang terus mensuport dan memberikan Reviewnya untuk setiap chapter, aku selalu senyam-senyum sendiri baca review kalian semua.

Sekedar info saja, aku buat FF, dengan main cast **Kaisoo dan Chanbaek**, dipublish kemarin dan baru chapter 1, judulnya **'Bitch Boy'**, rated M+ dan ada **adegan NCnya**.. he..he.. baru chap awal sih, jadi belum terasa bagaimana NCnya itu, dichapter-chapter depan akan diperjelas lagi dan setiap chap akan ada NC *yadongmaksa*

Baiklah, untuk chapter terakhir FF ini, aku meminta sekali lagi kesediaannya untuk memberikan Reviewnya, kesan terakhirnya dengan ending FF sederhana ini…. salam

**Thanks to Review :**

**lailatul. magfiroh. 16, KaisooLovers, metacho137, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, humaira9394, me1214, NatasyaNs, t.a, thelostisland35, dims, JonginDO, yisingcom, BlackXX, ayusafitri35, ViraaHee, maple fujoshi2309, mrblackJ, dekaeskajei, cahayaanjanie, beng beng max, kaisooya, Kaisooship, lolamoet, kaiLa wu (guest), 1214 (guest) DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN, EXO88, cuwon, dokimkyungsoojongin, Guest, Huang Zi Lien, meliarisky7, SuvinaAsantoni, MyeonSoo Baby, , soo kyungs, all favorite and follow my FF**

By : Fan_dio


End file.
